She's my Cherry Pie
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: Set just before Season 1. Sam never went away to college and met Jessica and John is already dead. Sam/girl!Dean. Deanna wants to be a boy and be taken seriously as a hunter. Angst/Romance/Supernatural elements/WINCESTY GOODNESS! More description inside!
1. Chapter 1

Time Frame: Set just before Season 1 (does not directly follow the events of the show)

Characters: Sam Winchester/Deanna Winchester (girl!Dean)

Story Description: Deanna wants to be a man because her father and brother have kept her from much of the hunting. She seeks to prove to Sam that she can hunt. Somewhere along the line feelings begin to develop between the two characters and we have heterosexual Wincesty fun! Intermixed with the sexiness and Deanna's angst is some actual supernatural crime fighting!

Rating: M for language and adult content!

Warnings: WINCEST (but, all of-age stuff)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters, I just like to play with them!

A/N: I had this idea running through my head since I was about middle of the way through Surrender. I referred to Dean a lot as the girl in the relationship and it made me wonder what girl Dean would be like. I've always been intrigued by the idea of the gender-swap, but I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be Dean or Sam until recently. Anyway, I think if you've read my other stories you know that I know how to write Dean. I took what I know about Dean and tweaked it a bit into the female version of himself, but you will see that she is very DEAN! Have no fear, I think you will like Deanna _almost_ as much as you like Dean. Let me know what you think!

Also, it will be explained further in the story...but John is already dead prior to chapter 1. The events that took place in Sam's nursery when he was 6-month's old still happened and Mary is still dead.

* * *

She's My Cherry Pie?

Chapter 1

'I should have been a boy.'

This was a fact that she had known since she was four. In fact, most nights, those words swam around in her mind as she silently cried herself to sleep. The fact was though that Deanna Winchester was not a boy….at least not on the outside. She could remember all the times that stupid little kids in her classes, from many of the schools that they would transfer in and out of in the span of two weeks, would tell her just that; "You should have been a boy." They would tell her how she acted funny for a girl; boy's boots, boy's jeans and a give 'em hell attitude. She didn't talk like any girl they had ever seen, they would tell her. She could roughhouse with the boys, hell she could take any of those pipsqueaks down with one arm tied behind her back. She didn't take shit from anybody and that was that. Most of the other girls were afraid of her and the boys thought it fun to tease her…until she beat their asses anyway. Everybody treated her like a boy, except the one person that she always wished would treat her like a boy….her father.

"No Deanna, you're staying here." John Winchester's famous words always came back with such a bitter taste in her mouth. "You will be safer here." Sometimes she hated her father; for the life they led, for keeping her out of most of the hunting and ultimately for declaring her as Sam's fucking babysitter. It was like she wasn't good for anything else but taking the laundry to the local Laundromat and putting Sammy's dinner on the table.

Her dad taught her enough to keep them alive. He taught her about the monsters that were out there and even exactly how to kill them, but she couldn't get the man to let her have any of her own weapons. If there was a reason for it he would keep a gun in the motel and show her exactly how to use it….and after about a billion hours of training he might leave, giving her permission to use it, but ONLY in an emergency. She ALWAYS hid a knife in her sock, but daddy dearest never knew about it. She vowed to herself that she would never be without a weapon; she would keep her and little Sammy safe. Sometimes the only thing that got her through the day was the drive to protect her little brother; it was the only reason she had to keep herself alive.

Sammy was special, he always had been. Sam was so smart; always got straight A's, loved to study and do his homework (hell, most of the time he did hers too) and was offered free rides to many prestigious colleges around the country. Her brother could have been anything he wanted to be, but he chose to stick with the family business….a fact that she blamed herself for. She truly believed that if she were a man he wouldn't have worried so much about her and would have gone on to college and become a doctor, engineer or even a lawyer.

'I should have been a boy!' She thought to herself as she waited for Sam to rush out of the haunted house and back into the Impala.

"Definitely a spirit in there. Need to figure out who we're dealing with so we can burn the bones." Sam said, running a hand through his hair.

She turned to look at him, "I could have gone in there, you know."

"I got it, it's fine" was Sam's only response.

Deanna grumbled. It was always like this. Ever since Sam had grown up and become a man he had turned into the protective sort that their father had always been to her. It pissed her off like nothing else that he too would not allow her to participate actively on hunts. If (and that was a BIG if) she was allowed to go to the scene of the usually violent murders she would be there merely to carry the damn flashlight. "Stay behind me" he would tell her, as if she needed her gargantuan brother to protect her from the evil monsters.

Deanna turned to glare at her younger, taller brother "Damn it Sam, you're really starting to piss me off."

Sam shook his head, frowning at his sister, "We've been through this Dee, this is the best way to do things."

She rolled her eyes, "Sam, you can't order me around like you're my fucking father; I'm four years older than you."

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Yeah, and I'm about four feet taller than you."

"Being a giant doesn't make you a good hunter." She looked down at herself, silently cursing herself for her petite, feminine body, "Besides that, women can do the job just fine. I think after all these years of taking care of your ass and learning everything that dad knew that I can handle it."

Sam wanted to be angry. He wanted to argue with his defiant sister about how the hunt was too dangerous for her and that she was being ridiculous, but he just sighed instead. He realized that Deanna was not the type to ever drop something like this; she was going to pester the daylights out of him until he gave in and let her be in charge. He did believe that she knew the logistics of everything, probably better than he did, but with her size he just didn't want to risk setting her up to get killed.

Sam was very protective of his sister. It was true that she was older and that traditionally it had always been Deanna who had been the protector and the caregiver in the place of their usually absent father. She had always taken care of him and looked out for him and he would never stop being appreciative of it, but now that he was a man and she was just a small (albeit strong) woman, he felt the need to reverse the roles. "Come on Dee, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just go get something to eat and then figure out who the spirit is."

"You gonna let me help you dig the grave? I might break a nail or something." Deanna asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Sam sighed; it was always like this between the two of them, "Yeah, no problem, _Dean_."

Sam always thought he was hitting below the belt by calling her the male version of her name, but it really didn't bother her. Of course she would never tell Sam that it didn't bother her because that would only cause more problems. "You're kind of a bitch, Sammy."

"And you're a jerk." Sam retorted back, the corners of his mouth curving up into a smile.

A half hour later they were sitting in a greasy diner…just the kind of food establishment that Deanna loved. She could eat anything and never seem to gain an ounce, another trait that seemed to set her apart from pretty much every other girl she had ever met. The waitress had just delivered their order; cheeseburger and fries for her and a cob salad for Sam. She rolled her eyes when she looked at Sam's plate. 'Who the hell is the girl here?' She shook her head, it was as if Sam was always a lot more girly than she was, he just didn't look the part. "How can you eat that crap?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, "How can you eat _that_ crap?" He took a bite of his salad and washed it down with a sip of iced tea. "It's just going to clog up your arteries."

"Thanks Samantha!" She rolled her eyes, staring into her milkshake. What she really wanted was a beer, but Sam always hated it when she ordered 'manly' drinks. "You're such a stick in the mud."

Sam glared at her, "Shut up, Dee! You know I hate it when you call me a girl!"

She wanted to say 'If the shoe fits…' but instead she just sighed and said "I'm sorry."

Sam smiled, distractedly, "Hey, that guy back there at the corner table is checking you out."

Oh, not this again! Sam was always trying to hook her up with some guy that she wasn't ever interested in. She humored him though and turned to quickly look over her left shoulder and then back at her brother, "He looks like he smells."

Sam rolled his eyes, "There's always something wrong with them, isn't there?"

"Sam, I know you don't like it, but I don't play for that team." She directed her attention to their waitress, "Now, she is more my style. I mean, look at those huge jugs!"

Sam made a face, "Deanna! Stop it; you're going to get us arrested."

"Since when is it against the law to be a lesbian?" She asked.

There were so many things that Sam wanted to retort back with. He wanted to tell her that he knew she wasn't a lesbian and that it was all some ridiculous act she was putting on, but he didn't dare. "You know I just want you to be normal."

"Come on dude, don't be so naïve. You think it's only you who's cursed, but newsflash Sammy…I'm cursed too. We, and I use the term 'we' very loosely cause I usually don't get to do jack squat, are hunters Sam; we hunt monsters. We hunt werewolves and shape-shifters and demons; things no _normal_ person would get near. We are not normal!"

"You could get out, Dee. I know you've always wanted more than this life." He was looking at her so intensely that everyone else in the room seemed to disappear and it was as if the whole world was put on pause….except for them.

"And what about you? We both know that the reason why you didn't go to school was because of me; because you wanted to stay and protect me. We both know that things would have turned out differently if I wasn't a girl." She took a drink of her milkshake and then looked right back at him, "Well, I'm not some fragile little child that you need to coddle and protect, nor some social outcast that you need to try to set up on dates." She got right up into his face then, anger seething within her, "I'm a lesbian, Sam, not a fucking charity case! You can't keep trying to get me to bang dudes…Deanna Winchester doesn't fuck dudes! Get the hell over it!" She got up and pushed her way, angrily, out the door.

Once outside, she walked quickly to her beloved baby and slipped into the driver's seat. Instantly she felt at home there. She didn't know what it was that had her so pissed off…guess it was just a combination of everything. She hated that she never seemed to be taken seriously, she hated the way Sam talked to her most of the time and most of all she just really hated her own body. She felt like some prisoner trapped in her weak and helpless body. Sure, she could beat up the boys when she was a kid, but things were different now; all those stupid little boys had grown up and gotten really big and strong and she knew she was no match for that.

She felt like she was about to break down and start to cry when she heard a light tap on the passenger side window. She knew it was Sam and she opened the door for him, silently glad he showed up just before the tears had begun to fall. She would have never been able to forgive herself if she had started blubbering in front of her little brother.

He sat down in the seat and looked over at her, instantly feeling bad that she was so upset. He reached his hand out and handed her a beer, "Got you a beer to go."

She smiled then, "Why do you always do things like that?"

"Things like what?" He asked.

"Just when I want to be mad at you, you go and do something nice." She shook her head and worked to twist the cap off. Of course she would get the one bottle with the difficult cap, making herself look weak and wimpy once again. She gritted her teeth and continued to work at the bottle.

Sam didn't know whether he should offer to help her or just keep his mouth shut. He seemed to put his foot in his mouth with her most of the time lately and really wanted to try and avoid another blow up. "I can help you if you need it."

She let out a little puff of air, "I got it." She continued to struggle with the damn bottle, getting progressively more pissed off by the minute. Eventually she handed it over to Sam, looking up at him from under her insanely long eyelashes, "Okay, I give up."

He smiled at her and took the bottle from her hand. He twisted at the cap for all of about a millisecond and had the cap off. He handed the bottle back to her, studying her face. He wanted to make sure she wasn't going to burst into tears or start clawing his eyes out. She was an emotional person and therefore everything affected her more and then she would get pissed off because she was emotional and things would be even worse.

She didn't react at all; she just took the bottle from him and drained about two-thirds of it in a couple gulps, before she pulled it away from her mouth.

He hated seeing her like this; she looked so utterly defeated that it tugged at his heartstrings. "You really did loosen it for me, Dee."

She still didn't say anything, she just started the car and pulled out of the diner parking lot on their way back to the motel, where they could do some research about who the ghost was. Maybe she'd get into a better mood after they did the salting and burning, he certainly hoped so anyway. There was nothing he hated more than when his big sister was in a bad mood.

They arrived back at the Yellow Hat Motel. 'What a stupid name for a motel' she thought, as she looked at the motel sign with a grimace. Of course these were the crummy dumps that they preferred to stay in; very inconspicuous, but she had to admit that it did get pretty old.

They got inside and Sam went right to his trusty laptop to do research. He flipped his computer open and allowed it to reload windows and then he sighed, "Dee, could you please stop surfing porn on my computer, you're going to get me a virus?"

She looked at him sheepishly. It had been a while since she'd seen any action. It was hard enough to find a lesbian girl in their travels, but nearly impossible to find a lesbian girl who also enjoys one night's stands. She realized she would see a ton more action if she allowed herself to switch teams, but she had no desire to do that. "Sorry Sam, it's just been a while."

Sam frowned, he hated the idea of her being a lesbian and he hated that she had to resort to slutting around to get some action. Girls usually wanted things to be a bit more permanent and that was damn near impossible in the line of work. "Maybe someday you'll meet someone special."

She folded her arms over her chest, "So I can settle down and get out of this life? No thank you! You are stuck with me, Winchester!"

He moved toward her then, "I'm not trying to get rid of you or get away from you, I just want you to be safe." It hurt him deeply that she seemed to think she was someone so easily disposed of like that.

She shook her head, "We are both safest together. I would never leave you to hunt on your own." She would never allow him to go off on his own and end up dead…like their father.

John had died a little over a year before, because he had gotten careless. He hadn't covered his tracks as well as he should have. He always said that being around his kids made him vulnerable and he had proven this to be true. He had thought that Deanna was in danger and had left his hunt too soon and ended up being followed by angry demons. He had died trying to protect her because he had believed her too weak to keep her and Sam safe from the monsters.

Every once in a while, when she was being vulnerable and open like this, Sam would be able to hug her and let her know that he loved her. He pulled her close and gave her little frame a big squeeze.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, her voice coming out choked and forced, "You're hurting me!" She swatted at his arm.

He pulled back, "I'm sorry. You okay?" He felt bad, he hadn't meant to almost kill her. Often times she talked up such a big game for herself that he had a hard time remembering that she was just a small woman.

"I'm okay, you big ox." She smiled, "Just try not to suck the wind out of me again though, okay?"

He nodded, "agreed.' He sobered up quickly thinking about what he wanted to say, "This is why I'm so worried. Someone could hurt you so easily."

She shook her head, "That's why we would be a team, you would be there if something bad happened."

He didn't know what to say, he just hated to disappoint her, "We'll see what happens."

She looked up at him and nodded, "I think I'll get a shower while you do your research."

"Okay." He said, "Oh, and Dee, try not to take it all to heart so much. I just care about you is all."

"You're such a girl, Sammy."

Sam wanted to be mad; he always hated it when she tried to insult him by insinuating that he was a girl, but for some reason he just couldn't find it within himself to really get angry. He knew this was how she acted when she was uncomfortable with the emotionality of the conversation; Deanna had always been uncomfortable allowing herself to be vulnerable. "And, you don't have to be uncomfortable either."

She didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and quickly escaped to the peace and serenity of the motel bathroom. She slipped into the bathroom, quickly undressed and hopped into the shower. She tilted her head back and just enjoyed the feel of the warm water on her naked flesh. Deanna's shoulders were permanently sore and her muscles were always tense, so the warm water helped to relieve some of the tension.

After she had washed her body she rested up against the wall of the shower and closed her eyes. She hated the way most of her conversations with Sam seemed to go and she hated that she couldn't stand being herself. She had to force the tears back; she couldn't allow herself to go getting all mushy about things.

She got out of the tub, grabbing one of the white motel towels in order to dry herself off. She rubbed her skin pink and then wrapped the towel around her, tucking the towel into itself above her left breast. She quickly glanced in the mirror to make sure all essential areas were covered, only partially concerned with her modesty.

She walked out into the room, where Sam was sitting, still staring at the computer screen intensely. When he looked up he noticed what she was wearing and quickly diverted his eyes. His sister was a beautiful girl and it made him uncomfortable to see her like that. He was beginning to think that maybe they should get separate rooms from then on. He cleared his throat, "Um Dee, do you think you could put some clothes on before you come out here?"

"You walk around in a towel." She told him, matter-of-factly.

He shrugged, "That's not the same." Frankly it didn't matter so much if he walked around naked, it wasn't like she was remotely interested in his plumbing anyway. She, on the other hand, possessed the parts that he was interested in. Sure, she was his sister and he knew how weird the whole thing was, but she was very attractive. He just didn't want to run the risk of him getting overly excited by the whole thing, making things uncomfortable for both of them. "Could you just grab some clothes and change in the bathroom?"

"Okay, okay." She said. She didn't understand what the problem was. She looked at herself as just one of the boys anyway so why should there be any problem with her changing in front of her brother? She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and grimaced when she realized that she was going to be forced into wearing women's clothes. She grumbled but grabbed her clothing and headed into the bathroom to appease her brother.

Deanna typically wore men's clothing that was always way too big for her petite frame. It was hard to tell she even had a girl's shape in those crazy clothes she always wore. When she wore women's clothes, however, it was obvious that she was a girl….and a very tiny girl at that. If Deanna actually knew how to shop for her own body, she would find that she could shop in not only the women's section, but the Junior's section as well.

When she left the bathroom she was dressed and actually looked kind of like a girl for a change. Sam looked up and did a double-take and had to swallow down the compliment that almost rolled off his tongue, not wanting her to get too cocky about it. "Hey, wearing girl's jeans today I see?"

She rolled her eyes, there was no reason for Sam to be getting himself so excited over the whole thing, "We need to hit up a Laundromat; these were the only clean clothes I had." These were things that Sam had bought her a few months back, trying to get her to dress more appropriately for her sex. It always irritated her when Sam tried to get in the middle of her choices, like there was something wrong with the way she dressed, or the music she listened to, or the people she was attracted to. She sighed, "Do you want me to start making you wear skirts or something? Then we could be the Winchester sisters?"

He rolled his eyes, "You can't make me wear anything."

She raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me? I'm older, which means that you have to listen to me and do as I say."

He smiled, despite himself, "Yeah, never gonna happen."

She rolled her eyes, "No respect." She smiled at her brother, "So, you figure out who the pesky ghost is yet?"

Sam smiled, "I'm pretty sure it's Tom Wilkinson. He died twenty years ago on the property. He and his wife were being robbed; he got in the robber's way and the man shot him. His wife lived in that house until she died two months ago. Since then anyone who tries to go onto the property is violently assaulted, if not killed by the spirit of the man."

She frowned, "He must be trying to keep his property safe. Did you find out where he was buried?"

"Supposedly in the back yard." Sam looked up at her, frowning. He didn't like the idea of his sister being there if something were to happen with the ghost, but he had to admit that something could still happen to her as she sat in the car in the driveway. Also, it would be really nice to have some help digging the stupid grave for a change; sure it gave him a chance to build up some muscles but it was difficult work.

She smiled, "So, let's go burn Old Man Wilkinson extra crispy." She started to head right for the door, extremely excited to get to do something for a change.

Sam smiled, "You know, for a girl you're pretty messy?"

She raised her eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" She asked incredulously.

He gestured at the towel that was strewn out on the floor, along with her dirty clothes. "You could at least pick up your stuff."

She rolled her eyes, what a freaking priss! "Okay princess!" She stooped to pick up her stuff from the floor and Sam glanced over, intending to make another wise ass comment but before the thought was fully processed his eye was caught by a sight that he had never seen before. There in the bathroom doorway was Deanna, bending over to pick up her wet towel, her form-fitting jeans perfectly framing her apple-shaped bottom. Seconds later, when Sam realized what he was doing, he rolled up his tongue and put his eyes back in their sockets. He silently cursed himself for allowing himself to see her this way, promising to himself that he would never do this again.

Sam jerked his head, shaking his head as If the motion would knock the thoughts right from his mind. "Hey Dee?"

"What do you want now?" She snapped back, irritated.

"I think we need to go shopping."

"Why so you can buy me some more chick clothes?" She asked; contempt clear in her voice.

He shook his head, "No, I think you might be right. Those jeans are too tight for you."

"What's the matter Sammy, you like what you see?" She smiled as she toyed with him.

Sam froze for a second, afraid that he had been caught and in the same instance realized that Dee was just being her usual cocky self. "No….I was just thinking you_ might_ be more comfortable."

She smiled and reached up to pinch his cheek, "That's cute that you're worried about me, Sammy."

Sam swatted her hand away, "Come on Dee, let's just get going."

Deanna smiled to herself as she had once again one-upped her annoying little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deanna pulled the Impala into the gravel driveway of the former Wilkinson house. She wrinkled up her nose, "Well, this place sure ain't the Bunny Ranch."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Quit complaining, you're the one who wanted to be here. Not all jobs come with continental breakfasts and mints on the pillows."

"Blow me, Sam." Deanna said indignantly.

Sam's eyebrows rose instinctively, almost as if he was intrigued by the thought, but instead he said "Um….I can't, unless you've got some big secret that you've been hiding from me."

She cocked her head to the side, considering what Sam had just said. "…Well, I guess that's true, you'd probably have to eat me out." Deanna stopped and considered what she had just said, 'What the hell am I saying?' She thought to herself. Before Sammy's jaw could hit the floor, Deanna said, "…I..uh…if you weren't my brother and if you were a hot chick…." Her voice trailed off.

"Just grab the bag." Sam said, trying to get his mind to focus on anything but the previous subject.

Deanna glared at him, "You get the bag! That thing's got like five hundred pounds of rock salt in it, not to mention your arsenal of pansy guns."

"Pansy guns? I'll have you know that there are at least three .357 Magnums in there."

"What the hell are you gonna do with three guns? You only have two hands." She asked him, folding her arms over her chest.

"The thirdis there in case you start asking too many questions…" His voice trailed off, the bitch-face plastered on tightly.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Let's not forget that I'm older than you and I've been around hunters longer than you. If you're gonna shoot a ghost you really ought to use a shotgun with salt rounds. If you do shoot a ghost with a .357 Magnum you're going to piss 'em off for putting holes in their sheets."

"I know that, they're just in there from the last job! Just grab the damn bag, leave the guns if you want."

"I wouldn't dare, her majesty might get angry with me!" She stepped out of the car and opened the back end to grab the bag. She could hardly lift it, it was so heavy.

Sam smiled as he watched her struggling with the bag, practically dragging it along beside her with both hands, "Let me get it."

She rolled her eyes, "Bite me, I've got it!"

"No you don't!" He argued, "You're going to ruin a perfectly good duffle bag." He said as he grabbed a hold of the bag and hoisted it over his shoulder with a grunt; he couldn't deny that it was pretty heavy.

"Come on Sammy, don't be a wimp. It's not that heavy!" She told him with a smile.

Deanna followed her brother as they scoured the property for any sign of Mr. Wilkinson's grave. "There sure are a lot of weeds." She told him, making a face.

Sam shrugged, "Well, the woman was elderly. I'm sure she didn't have the strength to tend to the place, but it's gotta be here somewhere."

"What if the article was lying?" She asked.

"I don't think it was." He said.

She shrugged and continued to search. She found all kinds of things; stones, bricks, bushes, even a couple broken pots….but no damn grave marker. "He was buried twenty years ago; if she didn't leave a marker then we'll never find it without digging up the entire yard."

From about twenty feet away Sam yelled to his older sister, "Hey Dee, over here!"

She ran to where he was calling from immediately. There she saw what he had found; a slightly humped over area of ground with tall grass growing over it. At the head of the grave was an 'artistic' conglomeration of stones in the vague shape of a headstone, along with the remains of a bouquet of very dead flowers."Looks like she used to put flowers here for him."

"Obviously she couldn't maintain it very well though." Sam said.

"Too bad the old dude's gotta fry." She said, "Maybe if he wasn't such an ass…"

Sam shrugged, "He probably just thinks he's protecting his wife."

"Let's not get all Jennifer Love Hewitt on his ass, okay? Hand me a shovel." She said.

He rolled his eyes and began to dig through the bag until he found the shovel and pulled it out by it's handle, handing it to her. "There's another one in the car, I need to go get that."

She frowned at him, about to say something about how she didn't want to get split up from him, but she refrained. Instead she said, "Why didn't we get this when we were at the car?"

He shrugged sheepishly, "I guess I'm not used to having help with these things." This was true. In the past if John had been around to help on something like this then John had just brought his own supplies and Sam had never needed to worry about bringing enough gear for both of them.

Deanna looked up at him, a bit of fear evident in her eyes, "Here, you dig; I'll go to the car."

Sam took the shovel from her hand and nodded, he understood that she was worried and didn't want to poke fun at it. "Okay. It's in the trunk."

She nodded at him and started to walk away. She turned back a moment later, "Oh, Sammy, be careful!"

"It's just a ghost, Dee." Sam pointed out.

"I don't know, this place just kind of gives me the creeps." Deanna responded with a shrug.

With that she took a deep breath and headed back in the direction of the Impala. On her way she had to walk through some tall grass, through some dirt and around a small pond. She wondered what the yard would have looked like when Mr. Wilkinson was alive. At that point they were probably keeping up with it and it must have been nice. Now, it wasn't nice; it was all weeds, dirt and overgrown grass.

She got back to the car after what seemed like ages. It didn't take her long at all to get her hands on the shovel. While she was back there she grabbed another shotgun, which was loaded with rock salt, and tucked it under her arm. She didn't know how many shotguns Sam had or if there would even be a use for it, but you can never be too careful.

She closed the trunk and headed back to find Sam and the old man's grave. She scratched her head, contemplative, which direction had she come from? She had always been pretty good with spacial navigation, but she believed that being a chick didn't help her at all. Girls were worse with directions typically. She knew she was no ordinary girl though, so that was helpful.

Eventually she got to him….just in time to see Sam being forced to the ground and a big older dude standing over him, grasping at Sam's neck, trying to choke the life from her little brother's throat.

"Sammy!" She exclaimed, dropping the shovel onto the ground. She positioned the shotgun and aimed. She hit the apparition straight on and he disappeared before their eyes.

Sam sat up, gasping for breath and rubbing at his neck. He looked up into his sister's eyes, "Thanks Dee." He sure was grateful that she had been there with the weapon, because otherwise he probably would have been toast.

She smiled, "It was no big thing. Found this in the car and thought it might come in handy."

He nodded, dropping back down onto the ground for a minute.

She came over to inspect the grave, "Looks like you got most of it dug." The kid was a fast digger, that was for sure. She wondered how many graves he and their father had dug over the years.

She grabbed the shovel and attempted to finish what Sam had started. "You wanna get up off your ass and help me with this?" She asked.

He smiled, quickly standing up and walking over to her, "It's not like I almost died or anything."

"You gotta shake this stuff off and get used to it. You're probably going to come close to death a lot; it kind of comes with the territory. But, this douchebag is going to come back soon and I'd like to be ready to light him up before he does."

Deanna always had such a crass way about herself. Sam shook his head, with a smile, and began to dig at the grave with the other shovel.

It only took them about five minutes to get the grave dug and the coffin found. It was weird to them that the wife had chosen to bury her husband on the premises. It was almost like she knew his spirit was still around and wanted to keep him close.

As they were pouring salt and lighter fluid on the remains Deanna looked up and noticed that the old man was standing behind Sam with a shotgun pointed at the back of Sam's head. "Sam!" She screamed.

He turned and dodged the bullet just in time, causing it to whirl past him and miss Deanna's head by about a centimeter. She brushed off her near death experience and tossed a can of salt at Sam, "Here!"

Sam caught the can in mid throw and quickly threw some at him, making him disappear again. He was back before either one of them could process what had happened though, so Deanna did the only thing she could do; she flicked her lighter and dropped it into the casket, lighting up the body.

Their eyes were glued to the ghost as the spirit began to burn as well and then with a scream, he disappeared. This time they knew that the man would never be back to bother anyone else again. They looked at each other and smiled; they had finished the job and had come out alright.

They quickly stopped to pick up their supplies and headed back to the car. They were ready to find the next town that needed their assistance, but they would have to wait until the next day to start out.

Deanna looked down at herself. She was a mess; mud, dirt and grass stains on these girl jeans that she hated so much-though she had to admit that they did fit her better than the guy's jeans she usually bought. "I need to find a Laundromat!" She exclaimed.

"We'll check around on the way back to the motel." Sam said. "It's a shame we have to stay in rat holes that don't have simple things like laundry accommodations."

Deanna rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a girl, Sammy." Deanna opened the driver's side door and dropped into her seat. Sam gracefully slid into the seat beside her, closing his door behind him.

Sam looked over at his sister, "But anyway, what did I tell you? It was just a simple salt and burn. It was no big thing."

Deanna raised her eyebrow, shocked, "Um, Sammy, where you conscious during this thing? You almost got strangled to death and I nearly got a slug in my melon."

"Okay, that's true, but every hunt has its dangers. If you can't handle the appetizer then you'll never be able to swallow the main course. Because, believe me, the menu only gets worse from here on in."

"Okay, maybe this is small fry compared to demons or hunting rugarus, but the point is that we're stronger together than we are apart. You don't need two headlights to drive the car, but it certainly helps when it gets dark out there." She told him sincerely.

"You almost got shot is my entire point. I can't protect you from these things without keeping you away from them. This is my cross to bear."

"Sam, I know that dad tried to keep this stuff from me as much as possible, but I'm still your older sister and I practically raised you while dad was off on hunts for months at a time.I know the ins and outs of this job, maybe better than some hunters out there; I'm only lacking the hands-on experience. I've made up my mind, Sam; I'm going to do this."

"Well, I'm glad to see that I have a vote in this." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Admit it Sammy, you would have been dead if I hadn't shown up." She pointed out.

Sam rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit anything of the kind. "I could have gotten away."He smiled at her then, "We_did_ made one hell of a team back there, though."

She smiled back, "We sure did!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They drove back to the motel, very glad that the case was over and the ghost was toast. It always left Deanna with such satisfaction when there was another one down. Maybe it was because she didn't get to help out that often, but when she did she really felt the intensity of the whole thing deep down to her core. "You know Sammy; I really think we make the world a safer place."

Sam cocked his head to the side, studying her face. She didn't normally say things like that; she didn't normally let him in on much of anything that she was feeling…unless of course she was pissed to hell. Then she made herself very clear. He didn't know what to say to her. Maybe it was the fact that she had missed out on so many of their past hunts, but his sister really seemed to love the job, so much more than he did. He barely tolerated it, praying every day that he could escape. But, as much as Sam would have loved to escape, he loved his sister more…though he would never tell her that. He didn't want to inflate her ego or make her call him a girl again. "Yeah Dee, I think that's the nature of the job."

"But, doesn't it just give you such a sense of gratification? Just think about all those people who don't have to die when they walk onto that property." She said with a big wide smile on her face.

Once again Sam was stumped. He certainly cared about saving people, but he never wanted to give up his own life to do that. "You know, you might actually be a pretty sweet person under all the wisecracks and foul language."

Deanna rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the song that had begun to play on the local classic rock station.

"_She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water such a sweet surprise, tastes so good makes a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie..."_

"I fucking love this song!" She exclaimed as she sang along.

Sam laughed, loving the way her face lit up when she was really excited. There wasn't much that could make her smile; a few beers, hot chicks, a greasy hamburger…that was typically it for Deanna.

"You know I had a dream with this song in it once. There were these two girls…one was dressed in a devil outfit; you know horns, tail, the whole nine…and the other was in a white puffy angel outfit. They were both sexy as all hell and kind of reminded me of Victoria's Secret models…" She wasn't entirely sure why she was sharing this with her brother…it must have been her great mood.

Sam's jaw dropped and some drool escaped. He shifted in his seat, trying to hide his growing erection. No way this was normal brother/sister behavior. When does a dude's older sister talk to him about her sexy dreams about threesomes with two other girls? He was also pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to be reduced to a drooling, dripping mess over it either.

"Look Dee!" Sam said, pointing out the window, very glad for the distraction. "Laundromat!"

Deanna smiled, "Score! Rock on Sammy, good eyes."

Sam smiled. "You're in a really good mood today."

She smiled back, "Of course. I got to salt and burn a corpse today!"

"Something that always makes the girls cream…" Sam uttered sarcastically.

Her hand dropped onto his thigh, "Oh it does for me, like you wouldn't believe…" Her face was completely lit up like a Christmas tree and her hand rubbed at his inner thigh absently.

Sam was entirely sure she had no idea what she was doing, but he certainly did. He had been trying really hard to ignore the way all the blood in his body had started rushing south, but it quickly became an exercise in futility. He couldn't focus on anything else with her gently rubbing circular patterns on his thigh. "Uh…" Sam's voice came out entirely too husky and breathy for his taste, "do you mind?"

Deanna finally noticed what she was doing and quickly removed her hand. It was clear that it made him uncomfortable and for some reason that made her smile to herself, even though she had no idea why she was smiling.

She pulled into the Laundromat and barely parked the car before jumping out to gather up all her dirty clothes. "Too bad I'd get arrested if I threw these clothes in the wash too. I'm a mess, but it was so worth it!"

Sam smiled and didn't make a move to get out of the car.

She turned around to look at him, "Aren't you going to use your big, strong muscles to help me carry all the dirty clothes in there? Or are you just going to sit there like a party pooper?"

He was actually thinking about sneaking off to the bathroom to take care of some business, but he thought better of that idea. He knew exactly who it was he'd be fantasizing about and he couldn't let that happen. "Yeah, just give me a second, okay? I wanna search for some quarters. I think there might be some under my floor mat."

Deanna made a face and shook her finger at him, "Don't be littering in my baby or I might be forced to beat your ass. And besides, it's my floor mat."

He wanted to retort back that she shouldn't threaten him with a good time, but bit his tongue instead. "Nothing like a Laundromat to get you back into your normal sourpuss mood," he muttered. But, no matter how grumpy she was being, he couldn't stop thinking about her hand on his inner thigh, so close to his manhood….He really needed to calm himself the hell down. He worked with her, they drove all over the country together and they stayed in motel rooms together….and she was his SISTER! Very, very dangerous.

He willed himself soft, grabbed all the change he could find and grabbed the rest of the clothes from the backseat. When he went inside he noticed that Deanna had commandeered three washing machines.

He watched as Deanna made a face at an elderly woman who opened one of the empty washing machine doors and began to toss some towels inside.

"Hey!" His sister yelled, "That one's taken."

The old lady turned to look at Deanna, "I didn't see anything in it."

Deanna folded her arms over her chest and looked at the old lady like she was about to rip out her false teeth or beat her with her own cane. Sam ran over and wrapped his arm around Deanna's shoulders. "Why don't we just wait for another machine?"

"I was here first."

Sam pulled her away from the old lady. "Look, I see two free machines right over there." He said, pointing across the room.

"We need more than two machines." She said with an eye roll, "We'd only need one if we'd wash the clothes my way."

"You might not mind pink underwear, but I on the other hand…." He started.

Deanna glared up at him, "Yeah right, Sammy, I wouldn't wear _pink_ underwear!"

"We don't have another job in this town, Dee, so we've got all night. There's no big rush. Why don't we just use the two machines we have for now? I spotted a bar across the street. We could always…"

She looked up at his eyes, her green ones flashing excitement, "Will you let me drink beer? I hate purple nurples…."

Sam smiled, "If it will stop you from killing old ladies, I'll let you have whatever you want."

For some reason Deanna felt heat rush through her body. "What about getting a hooker?"

Sam's left eyebrow shot up practically to his hairline, "No, but I might."

She rolled her eyes, "You don't like hookers. I like hookers."

Sam sighed, "Fine, no hookers for either of us."

Deanna huffed over to the two available machines and began to throw clothes into them.

Sam followed her over. "Come on, Dee, we just got through having this conversation! That's not how you do it. You're going to ruin our clothes. You have to sort them by color…"

Deanna looked up at him with a smirk on her face, "Fine, you do it then. I'll be across the street at the bar." With that she left and started walking out into the parking lot.

Sam sighed. He pulled the clothes out from the machine and began to sort them. 'This would've been a lot easier if she had hung around' he thought to himself. He wanted to look nice so he had to get the clothes sorted, but he also wanted to go quickly because he didn't want to leave Deanna alone in a bar by herself. That girl could very easily get her ass into trouble.

Sam finished loading up the two washing machines that were available and brought the rest of the clothes and the laundry detergent back out to the car and threw them into the backseat. He then raced across the street to find his sister. When Sam found her, she was chatting it up with the bartender, who she was obviously flirting with.

The girl was cute. She had long blonde wavy hair, a tiny, petite body and a sassy smile. He had to admit that his sister did have pretty good taste in girls. Sam walked over to the bar, "Beer please."

The cute bartender walked away to grab the beer and Deanna glared at him, "Don't cramp my style. I'm working my magic here…"

"Don't you think she's a little young for you?" Sam asked. The girl appeared to be about nineteen to Deanna's twenty-six. "She's more my age."

"Oh no you don't!" She exclaimed, "I saw her first. No way are we going to start fighting over the same girls!"

"She's coming back." Sam said, shutting up Deanna, just as the cute bartender reappeared with his beer.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Sam said with a flirty smile.

Deanna rolled her eyes, "Don't mind my brother; he just got out of the home."

The girl started laughing. "You're brother and sister? You don't really look much alike."

"Yeah." Deanna said with a smile, "I got all the looks in the family."

The girl smiled at them, "So, what're your names anyway?"

"I'm Sam and this is my much, much older sister, Deanna." Sam said.

"She looks pretty good for being an octogenarian."

Deanna could've sworn that the girl looked her up and down with approval. She gave her brother a smug grin and he shrugged.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle!" A middle-aged dark-haired woman said walking up behind the bartender, "Less flirting and more serving!"

"Sorry mom." Jo said, walking away from Sam and Deanna.

"Oh, I don't do mothers." Deanna said.

Sam laughed, "I'm not exactly a cougar kind of guy either."

"Very funny." Deanna said, rolling her eyes. "I meant that I don't meet girls' mothers. There's too much permanence in something like that. I'm out." She said. She got up from her spot at the bar and gestured for him to take it, "I surrender. You can have my seat and the girl with the mother….Have at it, Sammy." Sam was always more into those kinds of things anyway.

Sam rolled his eyes as he watched her walk away.

"Sorry to pull her away from you, but there's a lot of customers in here. We give great service here and I'm not about to let my daughter throw that all away because of a pair of broad shoulders." Ellen explained.

Sam nodded, "Not a problem, ma'am."

"Please, call me Ellen." She said with an actual smile. Sam was pretty sure that this woman lacked the facial muscles to smile, but she proved him wrong.

"Sam." He said with a smile, "and that was my darling older sister, Deanna."

"Sam and Deanna?" Ellen said with this weird look on her face. She cocked her head to the side, "Winchester?"

Sam looked like a deer in headlights. They didn't tell anyone their last name. "Uh…how did you…?"

"I knew your daddy."

Sam immediately wondered how this woman knew his dad. Did she meet him in his travels? Had he ended up in this bar at some point? Had she known him in a more personal way? He wanted to know, but he also didn't want to know. "So, how much do you know about us?"

She smiled, "I know you're hunters. There are a lot of your kind around these parts." She got closer to his face, "And, just for the record, I think there's a job in this town."

"If you're talking about the Wilkinson place then there's nothing to worry about anymore. We took care of that about an hour ago."

Ellen shook her head, "Well, that was something I had been worrying about, but I'm thinking there's an even more deadly ghost around here. Ash, our resident genius, can get you all the information that he's been digging up about this."

"Where can I find this Ash guy?" Sam asked, curiously.

Ellen pointed in the direction of Ash's small apartment in the back. "He lives in the back. Look for Dr. Badass."

"Okay, I'll be back. I'm going to go check with him."

Ellen directed her attention to the other end of the big room they were in. "There's something you might want to take care of first."

Sam turned around and noticed what it was that Ellen was referring to. There, over in the corner of the room….by the pool table….was his sister. She was being grabbed by some big guy wearing a leather jacket that was too tight and a bandana on his head.

Deanna looked downright scared. Sam hadn't ever seen this expression on her face before.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Sam ran over to her and the greasy, nasty guy. "Hey, asshole! Let her go!"

The jerk turned around and looked at Sam. "Why don't you find your own chicks to screw? This one's mine!"

"That's my sister! You let her go now!"

The big guy just laughed.

That's when Sam saw red. You don't mess with Sam when he gets angry. He hauled out and punched the jackass in the face, knocking him to the ground. The jerk then tried to get up, failing miserably. There was blood gushing from his nose.

"Take thatassclown!" Deanna yelled in a superior tone, but to Sam fear was still evident in her voice.

Sam quickly turned around and grabbed Deanna's hand, pulling her out of the bar, before the grease ball could retort. Once they were safely outside, Sam turned to her and asked "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

She looked shaken up, but she seemed okay. She nodded, "I'm okay. Maybe we should go hang out with our laundry for a while."

He would have done anything that she wanted to do in that moment. He nodded and they started to walk across the street. Since Sam was three years old Deanna would instinctively grab onto his hand whenever it was time to cross the street as a way of protecting him. So, he thought nothing of it when she slipped her hand inside of his. But he soon realized that this time it was different; she was really scared. This time he was the one protecting her and that was a job that he would gladly take on. He held onto her hand with a strong, comforting grip, trying to let her know that he had her back and that he wasn't going to let that asshole hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They finished their laundry – mainly because she wanted to have something safe and tame to focus on – and then they loaded everything back into the car and started to drive back to the motel.

"I wish we had beer." She said. Those were pretty much the only words she had said in the last hour or so since the incident had taken place.

"We could stop and get some." He said nicely to her. He didn't think she needed to drown her sorrows, but he couldn't bear to disappoint her either.

She nodded, "Do it to it, Sammy."

They drove to the first convenience store they came across and Sam got out of the car to go in and get a case. "You want to come in or stay in the car?"

Deanna had always felt safe in the car, for some reason; maybe it reminded her of their dad. "I think I'll just wait for you here."

Sam nodded at her and got out of the car. He walked quickly into the convenience store because he hated to leave her alone for even just a few minutes.

Deanna took a deep breath and wrapped her hands tightly around the steering wheel, until her knuckles turned white. She imagined that the steering wheel was the creep's neck. When she looked up she saw him, with a couple of his buddies, heading towards her. Had he followed them or was he just stopping for something at the store? She shifted down in her seat, trying not to be seen. The effort proved futile. He saw her. He walked over to the car and with a crazed look on his face; he punched his fist right into the hood of the car.

She jumped and turned to look at the store. Where was Sam? He proceeded to punch the car once again. That did it; she was pissed. Nobody beat up her baby. She threw the door open and jumped out of the car, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Leave my fucking car alone!"

He started to laugh as some blood dripped from his nose, "Where's your boyfriend when you need him? I noticed how you held hands when you walked across the street. It was adorable."

"Shut up!" She yelled, getting into his face. Nobody got to talk about her and Sam like that and got away with it.

In one quick movement the big oaf gathered her up and pulled her to him. "How about we pick up where we left off?"

She looked around at the two guys who stood behind him on either side of him. Was this supposed to be some kind of gangbang? What exactly did they have planned for her? And, where the hell was Sam? She wanted to hit herself. What the hell did she think she was doing? She should've just stayed in the car with the doors locked. She was sure that the asshole could've gotten to her in the car, but it would've bought her some more time. Instead she jumped out of the car, guns blazing and ready to kill…all because he had hit her car. She had been stupid and she almost felt she deserved whatever she had coming to her as much as she feared it.

"The name's Viper. Just in case you wanna know whose name you'll be calling out in a few minutes, here."

"Viper huh? I bet that's short for Vincent."

He didn't look terribly impressed with her wisecracks. He gripped her tighter this time, nearly crushing her ribs. She felt the air nearly go out of her lungs. He slipped his hand up inside of her shirt, his hand sliding up to her breast. He wrapped his hand around the right one and squeezed…just a little bit too hard.

She winced. "Stop it!" She kicked him.

He started to laugh, "Little thing like you trying to kick me…not a smart idea, Goldilocks." His hand found her ass and he slapped it a couple times, earning a flinch and a yelp from her.

"I think she likes that, boys, what do you think?"

The two other morons grunted their agreement like a couple of brainless jackasses.

Viper's hand reached up to grab onto her face and brought it close to his, "you've got spunk, you know that? I've always liked that in a chick. I think we're going to have a great time together." He pressed his lips firmly against hers, pressing so hard she could feel her teeth imbedding into the inside of her lips.

That's when Sam finally got out of the store. "Unless you want me to break something other than your nose, you'll let her go!"

The other two goons walked toward Sam. They looked like a couple of kids in a candy store.

Sam reached inside of his coat and withdrew his favorite gun, pointing it at them. "I said, let her go!"

The men seemed to get the idea, because they backed up, "We didn't mean any harm, did we Viper?"

Viper let her got and turned around, stepping up onto the curb, a grin on his face, exposing his two missing teeth. "You ain'tgonna shoot me; you ain't got the balls!"

Sam made a vow to himself that he'd never kill a human, no matter how big a low life they were. But, there was nothing in his moral code against hurting someone who deserved it. Before the scumbag could blink, Sam had drawn back his hand, almost to his ear, and forcefully re-extended his arm, backhanding him with the cold steel of the .9mm. Viper was knocked to the ground, his head making hard contact with the metal grate over the storm drain in the gutter. Another tooth was knocked loose in the process of the pistol-whipping. Sam quickly stepped down off the curb, kicked the guy over onto his back, and placed his size thirteen boot against the man's jugular. At this, his two goons began to run the distance of the sidewalk, aiming to tackle the man who was threatening their friend.

"Not so fast, you losers!"

The men quickly turned around and found themselves staring down the barrel of a sawed off shotgun, into the pretty face of a once defenseless woman. "Viper, you're on your own, man!" They quickly turned and ran to the end of the building, rounding the corner past the dumpster.

"That's the smartest thing they've ever done." Sam muttered.

Deanna stepped onto the curb, beside her brother, looking down to assess the damages to her attacker. Before Sam could stop her, Deanna had forcefully kicked the womanizer in his manhood with her steel-toed boot. The once mocking and arrogant creep let out a load moan from the pain that she had caused him and Sam winced as if he himself had been the one who had been kicked.

"The boot in his jugular wasn't enough, Deanna?"

She shook her head, "He really hurt me," her hand instinctively moving up to her now-bruised breast in a defensive manner.

Sam gave her a sad frown and turned his head back towards the guy. He spat in the man's face and began to push his boot harder into his throat. Just then, Sam became aware that the shopkeeper must have witnessed what was going on in the parking lot and had called the police. The shrill sound of sirens broke through the cold night air and were getting louder.

"Come on Sammy, let's go." Deanna said.

Sam took his boot off the man's neck and began to walk away, leaving the idiot a pitiful mess in the parking space. As he turned he noticed that the man had wet himself. Sam hadn't realized just how forceful he had been, but he hoped that the man had finally learned his lesson and would never stoop to hurt a woman again.

Sam quickly grabbed the gun from Deanna's hands and tossed it back into the trunk. He gave her a brief embrace to let her know that everything was going to be okay. She turned to open the driver's side door of her now-dented up Impala and got inside. Sam was right behind her. "Hey Dee, slide over, I'm gonna drive." Deanna didn't even attempt to argue with him, she just slid over into the passenger seat and let her brother drive her back to their motel.

About a mile down the road, Deanna had slid over close to her brother and laid her head against his shoulder. Sam had taken his right hand off the steering wheel, momentarily to reach for the radio and Deanna grabbed onto his arm and clutched onto it tightly.

Once Sam could no longer hear the sirens, he pulled over into a semi-lit alley so that he could focus his attention on his shaken up sister. It was then that he noticed that his arm seemed to be damp. He positioned himself so that he could see Deanna's face and saw tears streaming down her cheeks in the dim light of the street light. Until this moment Sam hadn't realized just how shaken up she really was. In all of his life he could only remember about two or three times that he had seen her cry; once when she was much younger and then again, years later, when their dad died.

"Deanna it's okay now, it's all over. He can't hurt you anymore. I know he hurt you, but I've never seen you cry this way before."

"I'll be okay." She said softly.

Sam knew this couldn't be further from the truth.

When they got back to the motel, Sam walked her into the room. She was still grasping his arm like it was a deadly weapon or something. He set her down on her bed and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge.

She took the water from him. Her hands were shaking, but she managed to get the cap off and she started to drink. She looked up at him then, "Beer."

He sat down beside her on the bed. "Don't you think that's a bad idea?" He placed his hand on her knee and she flinched. She quickly relaxed, as if it took her a couple seconds for it to sink it that this was Sam, not somebody who meant to hurt her.

"I'm sorry that he did that to you, Deanna."

She looked away then. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"How bad did he hurt you?"

"I'll be okay." She squeaked out.

"I just want to know if we should go to the hospital or if you really thing you're okay we could just stay here and talk." He told her.

She shook her head, "No, Sam, I….I can't."

He had never seen her like this in his entire life. She was completely vulnerable. All of her bravado and the cockiness had gone. She had been stripped naked of her defenses and was left utterly beaten down and broken.

"What can I do?"

"Beer…"

He sighed, "Okay." He got up to go back to the car to grab the case he had just bought and she looked like she was terrified to have him leave her side. He wanted to cry or scream…he definitely wished he had killedthat son of a bitch.

He was gone for only about two minutes, but it felt like two hours to her. When he was back she visibly relaxed.

He sat back down beside her, opened a can of beer and handed it to her.

She took the can, and with a shaky hand, pressed it to her lips. She polished the entire can off in less than a minute and was ready for another.

He opened another can and handed it to her. Again, she drained it really fast. This same routine went on until she had finished four and was comfortably buzzed.

"I think you broke his nose." She said.

Sam nodded, "I think I did more than that, but it was nothing compared to what you did. He'll sing soprano for the rest of his life." He ran his hands through his shaggy hair, "I'd love to have castrated him…"

"I don't think he really believed that you were my brother."

"Why, because brothers let their sisters get molested and they just root the guy on?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"We're leaving in the morning. I don't care if there's a case or not."

"I thought we solved the case?" She asked, confused.

"Apparently there's another one. Ellen told me at the bar."

"Who's Ellen?" Deanna asked.

"Jo's mother."

"You had the hots for her too?" She said, moving on to drunk. She reached over Sam to get another beer, her hand grazing the inside of his thigh. "Sorry there, dude, didn't mean to get so personal with you."

He raised his eyebrow, "You're a lightweight."

"I know I are, but what am you?" She shook her head, opening her can and draining half of its contents, "Beer makes the world go round. I love beer."

"No kidding." Sam said. "I think you've had enough."

"You're such a buzz kill, Sammy." She messed up his hair and slurred, "I'm a lot more fun when I'm drunk, I assure you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam awoke in the middle of the night with this sense of worry and dread. He didn't know what was happening at first, until he looked over to the other bed and noticed that Deanna was flailing her arms out.

"Stop it! Stop! Don't touch me!" She yelled, frantically.

"Dee! Dee, wake up."

Sam went to her and reached out to shake her awake and she started to scream, "Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!"

"Wake up, Dee!" He started to shake her, desperately, "It's okay, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Deanna opened her eyes and saw Sam standing over her. She didn't understand what was happening but she knew it had to be something big if he was looking at her like that. "What happened? What did I do?"

"You were dreaming." He said.

She ran her hand over her face, "It couldn't have been a good one judging by the way you're looking at me."

"It didn't seem like a good one."

"You should've let me drink more."

Sam frowned, "You'd drink yourself into oblivion if I let you."

"Well, it's my body. I should have control over it!" She exclaimed; her voice laced with anger. She was mad, that was for sure.

Sam knew better than to think she was actually mad at him. He knew this had to be about the creep from the bar. "What was the dream about?"

She shook her head, "I don't remember."

He wondered if selective memory was at work or if she really couldn't recall what it was that had her so terrified in her sleep. He was fairly certain that she did remember the dream, and he wanted to call her on that, but he also didn't want to push her away in the process. Deanna needed to be handled with kid gloves sometimes; you couldn't push her farther than she was willing to go or you could lose her forever. So, all he said was, "You seemed really scared. It must've been about that asshole from tonight."

"I don't know what it was about. Like I said, I don't remember. Besides, I'm not scared of anything." She said with that cocky little smile back in place.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're sure you're okay then I guess I'll head back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He frowned, but started to walk away.

Deanna lay back down on her pillow, trying to relax. She knew she was full of crap, but she couldn't bear to be vulnerable; it just wasn't her style. Realizing that sleep wasn't going to find her when she was this afraid, she reached out and grabbed onto Sam's arm just before it was out of reach. "Sam?"

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Stay with me?"

"I'll be right over here, Dee; I'm not going anywhere."

She shook her head and groaned, "Don't make me beg, Sammy. Stay with me."

He smiled nervously, "Do you really think that's a good idea? Wouldn't it be weird?"

"It's just me, Sammy. It's not a big deal."

He wanted to argue that it was a really big deal; that he'd found himself getting hard in the car earlier and that he was a sick and twisted fuck, but he couldn't say something like that when she was looking up at him so sweet and vulnerable like that. It wasn't very often that she opened up like that to him and he couldn't stand to ruin an opportunity like that. "Okay. If you need me to stay, then I will."

"I don't need you to stay; I'm not a child, Sammy…"

He sighed, "Slide over."

She slid over onto the other side of the bed, making room for him. She turned onto her side, facing the wall on the opposite side; Sam lay on his back, his arm behind his head. "I'm inclined to think that you remember what the dream was about after all. What was it about, Dee?"

"I really don't want to talk about this."

"Well, I think you need to." Sam was trying his best to be gentle with her, because it was clear that this was very difficult for her, but he was also perturbed that it was so difficult to get her to communicate with him. They had always been close, growing up, but she'd always held her feelings back from him, maybe it had been easier when she was raising him, but it wasn't necessary anymore."

"Let's not do this. Let's just go to sleep."

He sighed again and closed his eyes. He didn't think it was going to be very hard to get to sleep. The bed was warm from her laying in it and the pillow smelled like her; it was a comforting smell. He wanted to make her feel as warm and comfortable as he felt; he wanted to tell her that she could tell him anything and that he would keep her safe, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. So, "If you ever do feel like talking, you know where I'll be," was all he said to her.

"Yeah." She said. She didn't want to get all touchy feely and cry in his arms or anything, so she just laid there and hoped and prayed that he'd drop it and go to sleep.

Only a few minutes later she heard the familiar sound of his deep breathing and very faint snoring. She pulled the blankets tighter around her nervous frame and willed herself to relax enough to sleep. She hated that she couldn't let her brother in, but there wasn't much she could do about it; it was just how she was hardwired. Deanna had always been like this…at least since they lost their mother when she was four years old. She had been so close to Mary, really her child, but when she died so much changed for all of them. She had become hard and calloused, forced to raise her brother and having to deal with a father so possessed with revenge that he lost sight of how to be a father. Sammy was all that Deanna had, she knew that logically she could talk to him about anything, but old habits die hard.

As she lay there, she did all she could do in that moment – she cried. She shed tear after tear, unloading herself there, silently…opening up to the one person in the world she was allowed to show her emotions to – herself.

When Deanna woke the next morning she felt something hard poking her in the ass. Her pants were really thin and she wasn't wearing underwear so his dick was literally in the crack of her ass, about a sixteenth of an inch from being in her butt hole. One false move and that fabric would rip and she would lose her a-card…to her brother. She was disoriented and didn't know what was going on. Instantly she was afraid she was being attacked again. Within a few seconds though, the fear subsided when she realized whose arm was draped protectively over her. It was Sam. She let out the air she had been holding and began to shake him awake. "Sam, Sam!"

"Hmmmm." He mumbled.

"Come on Sam, it's time to wake up." She said again.

"What?" He asked with a groan, not picking his head off the pillow.

"Look, don't make me spell it out for you, okay? There's something poking me in the ass and I would appreciate it if you'd remove it." Once she knew better than to be frightened she almost wanted to laugh.

Recognition finally registered on Sam's face and he quickly pulled away from her, sliding back over to his side of the bed. "Shit, I'm sorry." He was horribly embarrassed and also afraid he'd made everything weird between them.

She shook her head, "It's just a fact of life. I raised you Sam…" Her voice trailed off.

He groaned. He was very uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. He decided to focus on her rather than his growing embarrassment. "I hope I didn't scare you."

She felt a weird feeling trickle up and down her spine, but ignored it. "Nah Sammy, you're about as scary as a bunny."

"I bet that Viper asshole would disagree with that statement." He grumbled. He was glad that she wasn't afraid of him, but he knew he was a lot scarier than a fucking bunny.

"Well, you did practically feed him his balls for dinner. And, about that…I never thanked you…" Her voice trailed off. That was pretty much the best thank you that he was going to get from her.

Sam found himself smiling at that. "You're the one who did the ball-busting. Besides, I'd never let anyone hurt you, Dee."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to be tough. She couldn't find her voice in that moment, so she just kept her mouth shut.

Sam recognized the emotionality there and slid back over to slip his arm around her again. "Talk to me, Deanna; tell me what's bothering you the most."

She shook her head, "I don't know, I just really hate men."

"I thought we established that a long time ago. You hate men, and that's why you do chicks, even though I sometimes doubt that you're actually a lesbian." Sam said.

"You don't know what it's like when I'm with someone. And how can you tell me what I feel? Just leave me alone, Sam."

He had gone too far. He was being a jackass. He didn't have a right to say things like that, even if he did truly believe that he was right. "I'm sorry, Dee. I shouldn't have said that. But, just for the record, not all men are like that creep. Most of us are actually halfway decent."

She shrugged, not really believing him.

"Is this all because of that Viper character, or is this about something more? I feel like there's something you're not saying."

There was a lot of things she wasn't saying, but she wasn't about to point that out.

"I'm not going to talk about this, Sam; I can't." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He could feel the tremble in her body and it broke his heart. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel better, but he knew there wasn't a thing he could do if she wouldn't talk to him. "I just wish you'd talk to me, Dee. You've always been so closed off to emotions, but I know there's something going on here. I wish you'd let me fix it."

"You can't fix it, Sam. The damage was done a long time ago…" She had already said more than she wanted to.

"What damage? What happened?" He asked, softly. The way she was acting had him completely terrified. Sam was bigger and stronger than her, but he was still younger. He had looked up to her his whole life and honestly he felt safer when he was with her…not that he'd ever mention that…but it made him feel so helpless to see her like this.

He could tell by the way her body was trembling that she was crying silently to herself. He didn't know what to say to make it better, so he rolled her body around so that she was face to face with him and pulled her tightly against his chest. She tried to push him away at first, totally embarrassed by what was happening, but eventually she gave in when she realized that he wasn't going to let her win this time. She rested her head against one of his sculpted pectoral muscles and let him hold her, the way she had held him when he was a child.

A few minutes later she had calmed down and stopped crying. She couldn't meet his eyes; she was too embarrassed. She looked down at her hands and said, "I think we should do whatever job this Ellen lady says there is to do in this town. We should get dressed and head back to that bar and figure out what's going on."

Sam frowned, "I'd rather just put this place in our rearview mirror."

Deanna shook her head, "No, I need a distraction from everything…that pretty little blonde thing will be that distraction." She licked her lips and one of her eyebrows shot up.

Sam rolled his eyes. The bravado was back. She had gotten her crying done and was back to her usual, hard self. He couldn't help but smirk, "I don't think _that's_ a good idea either."

"Look Sammy, I'm older than you and I'm telling you that were going to do this. So, man up and get your ass in gear." She untangled herself from him and hopped over the end of the bed, dashing into the bathroom to get a shower and get herself ready to start the day.

Sam groaned. He would almost rather have her crying than acting like she was perfectly fine. But, that was Deanna for you…she could be totally upset one minute and then pretend that everything was peachy the next. Sam knew it had been a miracle that she had opened up as much as she had, but he just wished she would completely trust him enough to open up to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After they both showered and changed, they headed back to Harvelle's Roadhouse. Deanna was once again dressed in her man clothes, realizing that nothing good could ever come of her looking like a girl, and had thrown her wavy blonde hair up into a ponytail. Gone was the girl whose hair had fanned out around her, tickling Sam's skin as he held her close while she cried against his chest. That girl was history and in her place was the tough-as-nails one who was always so full of shit.

"Hey Sammy, I'm gonna work her over so well. She'll be begging…"

Sam put up his hand, "I honestly don't need the details."

He had been fighting to keep his erections at bay since the incident, but the thought of her with Jo was almost too much to wrap his head around and stay limp. 'You're a sick bastard, you know that?' He said to himself. Normal males in their twenties didn't think about their sisters like that. No, he was operating more like a thirteen year old whose raging hormones could be set off by a scarecrow if the mood struck him.

"You're such a stick in the mud, Sammy; you've gotta loosen up!" She punched him lightly on the arm.

Sam groaned. If he loosened up anymore, he'd have her bent over the Impala….Oh God. He shifted in his jeans, trying to hide the evidence of just how sick he was. This was his sister, for crying out loud!

Jo walked out to greet them. "Hey you guys. You left in a hurry last night." Then she met Deanna's eyes and sadness was evident there, "I'm sorry about that creep…"

Deanna groaned. Did everyone know about what had happened?

Sam frowned, "The police aren't still looking for us, are they?"

Jo shrugged, "I don't think so. They came in here last night and we told them that he started it. Heard they think he might be impotent…" Jo looked up at Sam with a smile on her face, "Good job by the way."

"Oh, that was me. The rest was Sam, but I really wanted to leave my mark on him."

Jo smiled, "I think you succeeded." She gave Deanna a once over that was so obvious a bear would've noticed that she was interested. "You wanna come back to my room for a while? I got this great nail polish color the other day and I think it would look great on you…"

Deanna wanted to groan. She wasn't exactly a nail polish girl, but she wasn't one to pass up an opportunity like that either. "Uh, okay…sure." She looked back at Sam quickly; he had a raised eyebrow and a half smile on his face.

"Nail polish huh? You're fave, right Dee?"

Deanna glared at her brother, her eyes mere slits. "Shut up."

Sam smiled to himself as he watched Deanna follow Jo out of the room. Ellen walked out of the kitchen area then. "Mornin' Sam."

Sam smiled at the older woman, "morning."

"How's your sister doing?"

"I think she'll be okay. She's with Jo. I guess Jo's doing her nails or something."

Ellen just nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world. For most girls it would be normal. Most girls loved nail polish and girl talk…but not Deanna.

When Deanna stepped inside Jo's bedroom she was shocked. Not only did the girl have a closet stuffed full of clothes, but she had a jewelry box with some pieces in it, a vanity mirror with make-up on it and a couple posters of male model-looking guys posing in what appeared to be a church, hanging on her wall. Deanna looked over at Jo and cocked her head to the side, "was I misreading you out there? You seem like such a girly girl."

Jo just smiled, "What, I can't be interested in a girl and make-up at the same time?"

"So you wanna make out?"

Jo laughed, "Boy, you just cut to the chase, don't you?"

Deanna shrugged, "Well, do you?"

"Sure, but I'd like to get to know you a little bit first."

Well, shit. It appeared that Deanna had her hands full. She didn't do the whole sharing and caring thing, even with a girl…especially with a girl that she just met. Jo was very cute and everything, and seemed like she'd be a great lay…but was it really worth it?

Jo read the expression on Deanna's face. "Don't tell me that you're the love 'em and leave 'em type."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

Jo smiled, "I think I can make that work." She moved closer to Deanna and captured her lips with her own.

Deanna was taken by surprise. She had expected the younger girl to push away in a self-defensive manner. Maybe the girl was more flawed than she came off. Deanna's hand went right to Jo's hair and pulled her face even closer.

"So, I didn't get to tell you that I heard about what happened to your father and I'm sorry." Ellen told him with her Nebraska twang.

"So, how did you know him anyway?"

"He came through here a few times. My husband was a hunter too."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"It's the nature of the job, I suppose. Anyway, they were friends…" It was hard for Ellen to talk about this, which was evident to Sam.

He wanted to change the subject. He didn't want to see the pain in the woman's eyes anymore, "So, what's the job you have for us?"

"You still want to go on the hunt?" Ellen asked, surprised.

"Deanna wants to. She loves the job."

"You let her hunt with you?" Ellen asked.

"She hasn't given me much choice. She's incredibly stubborn." Sam said. It was a huge understatement.

"Just like John."

"Yeah, she's just like him. I'm a lot different." Sam pointed out.

Ellen shook her head, "I don't know, son. I get the sense that it might all be just an act, you know?"

Sam wanted to say that he agreed with her…to a point. But, at the same time the woman had barely been in the same room with Deanna for five seconds. How could she possibly know who Deanna was? He shrugged, "She's been this way as long as I can remember."

At that, Ellen changed the subject, "I'm pretty sure were dealing with a spirit of some kind. Could be a demon I suppose. If you want the specifics you should get in contact with Ash. He might not be awake yet is the only thing. Usually don't hear a word from him until noon."

Sam nodded. It was only ten. What exactly was he supposed to do for two hours?

That's when Deanna came flying back into the main room of the bar with an annoyed and pissed off expression on her face. "Come on Sam, were leaving."

Sam looked at her concerned. "What's the matter, Dee?"

Ellen, who was polishing the glasses until they shined, looked up with concern on her face as well. "Did something happen?"

Jo ran out after her. She was missing the outer shirt that she had been wearing, over the top of a black tank top. "Deanna…"

Deanna ignored her. She grabbed Sam and pulled him with her. Sam turned around and smiled at them sadly, unsure of what to do. He wanted to help them with their spirit problem, but he wanted to make his sister happy even more.

Once they were out of the bar and into the Impala, Sam turned to look at her. "Come on Dee. What's going on? I know that little girl couldn't have hurt you; she's even tinier than you are."

"I'm not fucking tiny! Just shut the hell up, Sam!" She folded her arms over her chest, "I think it's time to get out of this place; it's left such a bitter taste in my mouth."

Sam sighed, "Okay, then let's go pack up our stuff."

She didn't say anything the entire way back to the motel. She pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off. Then she got out of the car, without bothering to address her confused brother.

Sam followed suit. He didn't know what was up with his sister, but whatever it was it seemed to really be bothering her.

They got into the motel and Deanna started to frantically toss everything she owned into one of her packs. "Come on Sam; get your ass in gear!"

"Why are we leaving so quickly? I thought you wanted to stay for the hunt." Sam said, trying desperately to make eye contact with her.

"I changed my mind." She sighed, avoiding his eyes, "It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind, isn't it?" Her voice was almost mocking; like she hated herself. "And that's what I am, isn't it Sammy? I'm just a helpless, stupid woman who can't defend herself and isn't any good on hunts."

Sam was really confused by the 'woe is me' attitude. Deanna never talked like this. "Where is this coming from, Dee? What happened with Jo? She didn't like you?"

"You would automatically assume that, wouldn't you? That it was all in my imagination that a girl could actually like me. ME!"

"I saw the way she was looking at you. I really thought she was interested too. She barely even noticed that I was there…"

"The mark of a true lesbian." She said with an eye roll. "Look, she did like me Sam. She really liked me."

"Then what was the problem?"

She sighed. "She didn't think I liked her."

"So you had a misunderstanding; go back and talk to her. Explain that you've liked her since the moment you laid eyes on her…girls love that stuff." Sam tried his best to be encouraging and to help her. Deanna was just so not acting like herself.

"You know what, Sam, who cares about her anyway? We'll move on and find another case; there are always more cases. And, where there's a new case there will be new women…lots of women. There will be lots of women for me to fantasize about and…"

He got her point. "I get it. I know where you're going with that."

"What; is the thought of me screwing a chick completely hard for you to believe? Is it disgusting to you? Are you going to tell me how I'm not really a lesbian again, Sam; are you?" She started talking really fast, slamming things down as she spoke. Sam backed up a little bit, afraid she might reach for his nuts and twist them off, "I fucking hate it when people think they know me, when they don't! Damn it, Sam, all my life everyone's been telling me who to be. Well, guess what…this is me! This is who I fucking am, Sam!"

He put his hands up, "Okay, okay! You're a lesbian; I get it. And just for the record, I'm not grossed out by the thought. I don't know any guy who would be…"

She studied his face, completely unsure of what to say. How had he meant that? After a minute or two she started to smile and she said the first thing that came into her head, "You're a kinky bastard, Sammy." She grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulder, "Get your crap and let's go. Men…I tell ya…"

She left Sam there, dumbstruck. What the hell had just happened here? Had he just admitted to being turned on by his sister doing another girl? Had that come out the way he was afraid it had come out? Oh what she must think of him for saying something like that. But, then she had laughed. But, Dee sometimes did things like that; she made stupid jokes when she was uncomfortable. He grabbed his things together and followed her out to the car.

When he got to the car she was leaning up against it, her arms folded over her chest, and swearing. "Get your ass in gear Sammy, we've gotta make tracks."

"Where are we even going?"

"Were heading to Vegas, Sammy…Vegas."

"And exactly why are we heading to Vegas, Dee?" Sam asked, sliding his ass into the passenger seat and waiting for his sister to join him.

"Seriously, we should fucking swap genders or something…" She muttered under her breath, just audibly enough for Sam to hear it. "Well, there is a multitude of ways to earn some quick cash, and there are showgirls. I love showgirls."

"You're such a dude, Dean."

She just smiled, "You know, I've been thinking about all of that and I think it's time to make it official…don't you think?"

Sam's brow furrowed with confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I dress like a boy, like boy things, am into girls and everyone thinks I act like a boy…maybe I should just become a boy."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you absolutely crazy? There's no way in hell I would let my sister turn herself into a man! That's absolutely ridiculous!"

"No it's not Sam, people do it."

"I can sort of understand how they could take things off, but how do they put them on?" Sam was befuddled and at a loss for something actually helpful to say, so he resorted to stupid comments.

"Shut up, Sam."

"Besides, I'm sure there's a comprehensive psychological evaluation before they'd let you go through this process and I don't think you'd pass." He patted her knee a couple times.

"Don't pat my knee like I'm a child, Sam. I'm fucking older than you." She pushed her favorite tape into the tape deck in order to drown out Sam and to make him realize that she no longer wanted to discuss this. A couple minutes later she turned the volume down and turned to Sam again, curiosity getting the best of her, "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Sam shook his head; he actually didn't. "No, I think you're a scared girl who's afraid of men and had her sexual orientation questioned. I think you have gender identity issues, because you always wanted to be the boy that you felt you needed to be to gain dad's love and approval. That's what I think you are. And…just for the record…I think you're a little bit butch and definitely overcompensating." Sam didn't know what had gotten into him to make him say all the things he's never been able to say to her, but always wanted to say. Maybe it was the way she was talking; like she wanted to change herself, to become a man. Wasn't it enough that she had turned herself into a man in every way on the inside, did she have to do that on the outside too?

Deanna's jaw dropped in pure shock. Sam had never said anything like that to her before. She couldn't believe that Sam even saw her that way. How had he been able to look through her like that; really break through all the walls she put up around herself? Was she really this transparent? "Is that what everyone thinks of me?" She was hurt and wounded but wasn't completely sure why.

He shook his head, "No. I just know you really well."

She grumbled to herself as she turned the radio up and settled into her seat, beginning their quest to the land of Deanna's dreams. 'Who needs Disney World when there's Vegas?' she thought to herself.

Sam didn't say another word for hours. He was pretty sure that what he said had royally pissed her off and he decided to let it all just kind of hang there and sink in when she was ready.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay on this story. My Christmas stories and all the festivities took a lot of my time and energy. So, I've decided to give you guys two chapters to make up for it! :) Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

Chapter 7

About twelve hours later they stopped at another motel. Deanna didn't want to stop, she wanted to keep going, but they were tired and she had to admit that driving didn't sound very appealing anymore. She was far enough away from the roadhouse, Jo and Viper to feel more at ease and there really wasn't any big mad rush.

"Thank God!" Sam exclaimed, opening his door to stretch out his gigantically long legs. "I didn't think you'd ever let us stop."

"Sammy, we stopped every two hours like clockwork so you could pee…"

Sam just rolled his eyes at his sister. "Come on, let's get inside." Sam got out of the car and started to grab some of their things from the backseat.

Deanna frowned, "you know, I can carry my own shit, Sam."

Sam shrugged, "I've already got it." He led the way to the office where they checked in and he paid for a room for them. The lady at the counter gave him a sideways look when he only asked for one room, but didn't say a word about it.

They got to their lovely little room and Sam dropped all of their junk onto his bed. He looked around, "This place is dumpier than our usual dumps." On top of all of that there was like some African safari theme to the room. Animals were painted on the walls and almost everything was made out of bamboo.

Deanna didn't much care for the décor either, but she decided not to bother worrying about it. What had her attention was the way that her ovaries and uterus felt like they were being stabbed. "Shit." She grumbled, "I've gotta go out for a minute."

Sam looked at her concerned. He didn't like the way she was holding herself. "What's the matter? Where are you going?"

"Just gonna make a trip to the convenience store and pick up something. It's no big thing."

Sam was nervous. He didn't like the idea of her being out by herself. What if something happened? He couldn't bear the thought. "I'll go get whatever it is for you."

"No way!"She exclaimed, totally embarrassed. "I've got this."

"Come on Dee, its late and dark out. I don't think you should be alone. At least let me come with you."

"No, you come on, Sam. I got this. No way I'm going to let you ride shotgun on this one. Sorry."

"Well, I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's going on."

She whined. She actually whined. "Sam, stop it. It's embarrassing."

"Is this a girl thing?"

"I hate when you put it like that." She rubbed her hand over her belly and looked up at him, "I got my period, okay? I forgot to pick up supplies…"

He tried his best to not be freaked out. It was a normal, typical monthly thing that a woman went through. This was his sister and it wasn't like he'd never known about her periods, but he usually didn't feel compelled to go with her to stock up on tampons. "Well, now that I know, what's the big deal? Let's just go get what you need."

She glared at him, wondering what planet he was from, and then she sighed and grabbed the keys to her beloved baby. He followed her out of the room and out to the car.

Ten minutes later they were back in their room and she quickly ran into the bathroom. Deanna hardly ever felt as helpless as when she got her period and didn't have anything to wear. It was such a nerve-wracking experience.

When she walked out of the bathroom she couldn't meet her brother's eyes.

"It's a part of life, Dee. It's no big deal."

She groaned, "I hate being a girl! Why couldn't I have just been born with a penis? Life would've been so much easier…"

He raised his eyebrow, "How do you figure?"

"Well, I could go on hunts, nobody would worry about my safety, I wouldn't get periods, and nasty guys wouldn't molest me!" She dropped down onto her bed, wrapping her arms around herself, "to me that sounds wonderful."

Sam sat down on his bed, across from her, "Dee, being a guy isn't all it's cracked up to be either. You have to be in charge all the time, you're expected to put your life on the line and then all the hunting responsibility falls on your shoulders." He sighed, "But, I guess the grass is always greener on the other side."

"You'd rather be a girl?"

"Maybe sometimes I think it would be easier. Not particularly at this time of the month…"

She groaned and lay back on the bed, her feet still on the floor. "Why me?"

Sam shook his head, "you're an angsty little thing, aren't you?"

"Fuck you." She said.

"And clearly a tad bit grumpy."

"You try bleeding for your vagina and see if you're chipper." She sat up then, "I need a beer!"

For once he was actually in agreement. "I'll run and grab some."

"You don't need a bodyguard to go to the store?" She asked him with this sassy look on her face.

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Dee."

While he was gone she got up and changed into an old pair of his sweats that she had cut the bottoms off of and a t-shirt that was surprisingly a pretty good fit for her. It must have been more of the girly collection that Sam had bought her. In that moment, though, she couldn't care less what she was wearing. She was in pain and in desperate need of beer. She took some Motrinand washed it down with water from the bathroom sink and then sprawled out on the bed, waiting for Sam to get back with her very favorite thing in the world.

He was back in no time. She got up to greet him when he got in. She smiled sweetly at him and then put out her arms, "gimme the beer." She took the case from him and hugged it to herself.

"Okay, crazy lady." Sam muttered.

She glared at him for a second and then looked at her beer. She tore into the box, practically destroying it. She took two out and put them into the mini fridge. "Gonna need the rest tonight."

Sam shook his head, "You aren't going to drink ten beers tonight. No way."

She looked up at him, her green eyes lighting up, "no, _we_ are going to drink ten beers tonight." She handed one to him, "Come on Sammy, drink with me. We could even play a drinking game…"

He shook his head, "not a good idea."

"Why not? What about Never Have I Ever? I bet there are some things I've done with girls that you haven't."

He smiled and heat traveled down to his cock. "Well, I'm also pretty sure there are things _I've_ done with girls that you haven't too."

"Okay Sammy, open your damn beer and let's play!"

He did as he was told; realizing that it was easier to get along with Deanna when you do what she wants you to do. He took a long drink from his beer.

By this point Deanna had already drained two. She never knew how to slow down with her beer. Drinking was a release for her and she was so impatient to get that release. "You know what we should do?"

Sam had a few ideas but he kept his mouth shut.

"Truth or dare!" She exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. She finished her third beer and then set the empty bottle down on the nightstand between the two beds and looked at him, "what do you say?"

Sam groaned. He felt there was too much potential for trouble with playing that game. "Maybe there are some things we might not want to know about each other."

She rolled her eyes, "Dude, we live together! There isn't a heck of a lot that we don't know about each other."

"And I'd like to keep the last little tidbits to myself if you don't mind."

"Oh, but I do. Bitch!"

"Jerk."

She opened her fourth beer, "Sammy, truth or dare?"

Sam groaned, "I said I wasn't going to play this game."

"Well, that's just too bad."

"Fine…truth."

"What did you really think of Jo? Did you have the hots for her?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair and drained the contents of his second beer. "Um…well, yeah, she was cute. But, it was pretty clear that she was interested in you, so…"

"Did that make you jealous?"

"Of what?Of who?"

She shook her head, "Of me, stupid. Why would you be jealous of her?"

He pretended he didn't understand what was going on, "huh? I wouldn't be, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing." She said sheepishly.

"Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Oh you know I'm totally going to take the dare. What do you want me to do Sammy; you want me to suck your big toe or something?" She started laughing hysterically.

Sam raised his eyebrow and smiled. He was glad she was too out of it to notice how he had turned red and all the blood in his body had rushed to his jeans. His big toe was not exactly the place he wanted her to be sucking, but he could live with it. God, she was ballsy though.

"You are so crass." He said huskily.

"What's that Sam? Is that a yes? Do you want me to suck on your big toe? Does that do something for you? I mean, I've met girls who loved to have their toes sucked during sex, but not really any guys. Of course…I don't do guys, so what do I know. What about you Sammy, you like it when girls suck your toes during sex?"

It was like she lived to make him uncomfortable. His mouth dropped open and his throat dried up. He was at a complete loss for words.

"Pussy got your tongue? I like that expression so much better than cat got your tongue, cause its way hotter."

He shook his head really fast, trying to shake the newest mental picture from his brain. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why, does it get you all hot and bothered to think about pussies? Cause I know it has that effect on me..."

"Oh my God; how many of those have you had?"

She smiled, "Less than six I think."

"You've had enough." He told her, his erection so hard it was almost painful.

She studied his face and noticed that he was breathing more heavily than usual. He was also shifting uncomfortably on the bed. Her eyebrow went up when she finally noticed how obscenely his jeans were tenting. 'Holy fucking shit!' she thought to herself.

He noticed what she was looking at and he turned about eighty shades of red. "Uh…um…I'm sorry. It's been a while…"

"We've gotta get you laid, Sammy. Fuck, that's obscene…" She smiled and he couldn't help but notice that there was a flash of lust in her eyes, "hot though."

Had she just said what he thought she said? She had to be fucking kidding him. He knew he had to have imagined it, so he didn't respond.

"Are your balls turning blue, Sammy? You need some help with that…" her voice trailed off. She grabbed another beer and handed it to him, "drink. It'll make you feel better."

He wasn't so sure about that. He didn't think another beer was going to take the horribly sick and twisted thoughts out of his head and it certainly wouldn't help him keep her from drinking herself into oblivion. Besides, he knew that one of them had to keep their wits about them or something bad was going to happen…something real bad, and yet really fucking good and the same time. "I'm going to hell."

"What, for getting a boner in front of me? Oh come on, last night you were practically fucking my ass with it. Now is not the time to get shy…"

Why did she have to say everything that she was thinking when she was drunk? Why couldn't she just keep her trap shut?

She went on, "if cocks weren't so fucking scary, it could've been fun."

"Deanna, you look exhausted! You should go to bed…now!" He was so close to erupting in his jeans that he could barely see straight. The last thing that he needed was for her to keep talking and bringing him over the edge. This was a very dangerous place that they were in and he was very, very thankful that it was her time of the month, because otherwise he might be tempted to grab her, lay her over their small little table and fuck her brains out.

"I'm hitting a nerve." She smiled devilishly; draining her seventh or eighth beer…she had lost count, "You're almost over the edge, aren't you?"

"God Deanna, stop it now!" He felt his balls tightening. It had been a good many years since he'd been able to have a spontaneous orgasm without touching himself. He got up quickly and ran into the bathroom. He stood over the toilet and quickly pulled his raging boner out of his jeans. He groaned at the way it hurt to get it out. Once it was out he grazed it with his hand; he hardly even needed to touch it. That was enough. He began to moan and shoot his load into the toilet, her name a whisper on his lips.

"Oh God, what have I done?" He had promised himself that he wouldn't allow himself to touch himself while thinking of her and he had been careless and had lost his mind. He felt dirty. He quickly stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower, trying to wash his shame down the drain. His poor sister was drunk off her ass and probably had no idea what she was saying and then on top of that what had happened with that Viper guy had scared her to death…he was a terrible person.

Sam hated himself and for a few moments he contemplated chopping off his dick with one of their knives. Luckily the moment passed. He got out of the shower and dried off for as long as he possibly could. He wasn't ready to face her. He knew she was smart enough to know what he had done in the bathroom. It was so embarrassing.

Unfortunately he couldn't stay in there forever. He eventually slipped back into his clothes…minus his completely soiled underwear… and walked out of the bathroom to face the music. What he found made him breathe a sigh of relief; she was curled up in her bed, fast asleep.

He walked over to her and made sure she was still breathing, just in case she had drank too much, but she seemed fine. He very gently wiped the hair from her face and looked at her beautiful, peaceful frame. She looked so innocent when she was asleep…but awake she was a little devil. He quickly got into bed and turned off the light, not wanting to run the risk of her waking up and wanting to talk about what happened.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he found it so difficult. He lay there for what felt like hours until he finally drifted off to a heavy sleep filled with horribly vivid and kinky dreams that he knew he shouldn't be having even while he was in the middle of those dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Deanna woke up the next morning with a pounding in her head, her stomach nauseous and stabbing pain in her ovaries. Not her happiest moment. "Ugh." She groaned loudly.

Sam's eyes opened. He was embarrassed about what had happened the night before, but he couldn't ignore the painful noises she was making. It tugged at his heartstrings. He sat up in bed, "Dee, you okay?"

"Please turn off the sun."

He quickly slid out of his bed, on the opposite side from her bed, not wanting her to notice his morning wood again, and pulled the curtains together. "Better?"

"A little." She continued to moan.

Sam quickly went to the bathroom and took his morning piss which helped him to soften. When he came back out he frowned and asked, "What else can I do?"

"Get the garbage can."

He quickly grabbed the little trash can that was beside the dresser and brought it over to her. She sat up, wrapping her arms around the basket and emptied the contents of her stomach into it. He felt so bad for her, she looked pitiful. He gently ran his hand over her hair, "feel any better?"

"A little. Can you grab me the Motrin off the table and a bottle of water?"

He quickly got what she asked him to get and brought them back to her. She took two of the pills and drained about half of the bottle of water. "Be careful you don't upset your stomach anymore."

"Just so fucking thirsty." She looked up at him with a frown, "I have to stop drinking so fast."

"Maybe you could try not to drink so many in one sitting too." He told her.

She got out of bed then, "Sorry, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I've really gotta pee."

He watched her go and wondered how much she remembered from the previous evening. The thought of her remembering the way he had been 'obscenely' hard and then ran to the bathroom to jizz into the toilet was beyond unbearable for him.

She walked out of the bathroom and over to the refrigerator, pulling out a beer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She glared at him, "hair of the dog, Sammy."

"No way." He pulled the beer out of her hand. "I'm going to go out and get some breakfast…that will help.

She groaned, "I can't even think of food right now."

Sam's eyes popped open, "Wow, you must really not be feeling well." Deanna was always ready to eat…always.

She didn't have the energy to yell at him so she just glared and hoped she got her point across. She did. Sam just kind of shrugged, grabbed his coat and boots and walked out of the room.

She knew he was going to be mad at her, but she couldn't help it; she nursed the beer she had pulled from the fridge. She knew it would help her feel better and she was right. After about ten minutes the pounding in her head had begun to subside.

By the time Sam got back with breakfast she had finished the beer and was looking a bit more like herself. She smiled when he came in, "Oh good. I'm starved."

He looked at her sideways, "What did you do?"

She shrugged, "it helped, it really did. I'm only going to have the one. Two at most."

Sam rolled his eyes, "you're an addict! Beer is not a substitute for love, you know?"

"Thank you Dr. Freud."

"If I was Freud, I would say you have penis envy." He didn't know why he said that, it just slipped out.

She lowered her eyes at him, "Okay…"

"Sorry." He felt like a hardcore asshole, because she did – in fact – have penis envy.

She shrugged, "Sammy, yesterday…it was just the PMS and the whole Jo thing talking."

He stared at her blankly; trying to find out exactly what she was referring to. He didn't want to go and put his foot into his mouth.

She continued, "I mean, I don't really want to go through the whole plastic surgery thing. It's too difficult and expensive. But, I would love to have a penis…"

He wanted to tell her that she could borrow his anytime she wanted to, but he just held his lips firmly together. He had gotten himself into enough trouble the night before and didn't need to go riling things up again.

"You feeling better?" He asked her after she had finished her pancakes, bacon and coffee.

She nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for the food, Sam. Sorry I drank the beer and upset you."

Whoa. She wasn't usually this nice to him. He wondered what was up. He raised his eyebrow, "It's okay. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

She just smiled sweetly at him.

"So, when do you want to head out today?"

She shrugged, "After I get a nice, long shower. I feel dirty."

'No kidding' he thought to himself. He was very familiar with that feeling.

An hour later they were on the road again. Deanna was back to her ordinary self, except that she displayed more road rage than normal…which was downright scary.

"Come on asswhipe!" She exclaimed, flipping off the car beside her, "Just fucking pass if you're going to already!" She laid on the horn and Sam instinctively slid down in his seat.

"Dee, don't get us shot, please."

"Is big, bad Sammy Winchester scared, huh? You shoot ghosts with rock salt and expel demons with holy water and you're afraid of some jackass in a Hyundai?"

"I just don't want to start anything." Sam muttered.

Deanna smiled and was about to retort that he was being a little bitch, when her eyes focused on what was happening ahead of her. They were very soon going to become part of a very, slow moving traffic jam. There must've been an accident up ahead or something, because it seemed as though the cars ahead of them were moving at a snail's pace.

"Fuck, shit, piss!" She swore, "I fucking hate traffic jams like this!"

"You want me to drive?" He asked, knowing there would be time for them to switch places without it making much of a difference.

She glared at him, "do I look like I want you to drive?"

Sam put his hands up, "Okay fine. I just thought I would ask."

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm just on edge and I think I'm going to need a bathroom soon."

"Don't you have like eight hours with those tampon things before they have to come out?"

For one thing, she didn't want to talk to him about tampons and for another thing it wasn't any of his damn business. "Maybe I just have to pee."

"You can usually go for hours."

"I drank a lot last night." She frowned at him, "Besides, I don't use tampons."

He furrowed his brow, "What do you use?" He didn't know much about feminine products but he knew that all the girls he had ever been with used tampons.

She rolled her eyes, "The thought of…putting one of those things…I wear pads, okay?"

"Oh." He was embarrassed; he didn't really want to know this stuff. "You don't get as long with those?"

She looked at him, her face was unimpressed and she looked like she kind of wanted to kill him. "Pretty much when they're full, they're full."

He nodded, making a face. He was positive that he didn't want to be talking about this, but he had asked. "What was it like the first time you got it?"

"Seriously? This is what you want to talk about?"

"I'm just curious."

She wasn't sure what had gotten into either of them. Normally the last thing he'd want to talk about was her girlie stuff and if he ever asked she'd just shut him up right away. "It was craptastic; that's what it was like."

"I really want to know, Dee."

"Why?"

"I'm just trying to put myself in your shoes is all."

This was unusual. She wanted to comment that this wasn't normal, but she just continued to talk. "It was pretty awful actually. I didn't exactly have any women to talk to. Mom was dead, I didn't have any sisters and none of dad's hunter friends that we associated with had wives." She sighed, "Dad gave me a book to read about…sex. Then I could ask him questions…not that I wanted to. I pretty much did as much research on the whole thing on my own as I could. I would ask random girls in my classes and stuff questions. Most of the time they thought I was weird and wouldn't talk to me."

"I'm sorry Dee. You know if I was older than you that I would have done everything I could've to help you out."

She smiled at that, "thank you, Sammy. I know you would've."

"So, had you learned about what a period was before you got your first one?"

She shrugged, "In theory. I mean, I knew of it, but nothing really prepares you for what it's going to be like. Yikes. It was really scary. I mean, I was terrified that I was dying at first. And then there was all these hormonal changes. I felt like everyone was always staring at me when I walked by, you know? Anyway, when dad figured out what was going on he bought me some pads and never brought it up again."

Sam frowned, "no wonder you've always wanted to be a boy. Things haven't been too easy for you, have they?"

She was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Her eyes filled with tears and all she wanted to do was bury her face and hide from him, but she did all that she could to just suck it up.

Sam wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on. His hand slid over to her, gripping hers tightly, "It's okay, Dee. It doesn't have to be like that anymore. It's a perfectly natural thing and there's nothing wrong with it. And you don't have to hate being a girl with me or hide what you're feeling from me. I'm never going to judge you."

"You haven't always wished I was a boy?" She looked at him with such wide eyed innocence and pain that he felt like she was just a child.

"Of course not; I love you just the way you are. You're my big sister."

The tears were officially rolling down her face now. "Oh Sammy…"

He wished they could pull off to the side of the road so he could hold her, but they were wall to wall cars. Things definitely seemed to be changing between them and he had to admit that he liked it.

"I'm not sure I want to go to Las Vegas anymore."

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

She shook her head, "I honestly don't care about seeing showgirls."

He wanted to say something, anything, but he didn't want to make her regret opening up to him like that. He just squeezed her hand tighter in his own, rubbing her thumb gently with his own. "We can still play some craps or blackjack if you want. Or we can go somewhere else. You're the driver; you get to call the shots."

"Where do you want to go, Sammy?"

He was honestly taken aback by this; she had never asked him that before. "I want to go wherever you want to go."

She smiled up at him, "Let's go to Vegas. But, let's make the trip all about us. We can gamble a little and see some shows. Maybe we can even stay somewhere nice for a change."

Had his sister been abducted by aliens when he wasn't looking; she was seriously acting like a girl. "You sure you're not a changeling?"

She laughed, like full-on laughed and it was the most beautiful sound that Sam had ever heard. "It's weird; periods don't normally put people into better moods, but look at me…"

He smiled, "I am looking at you Dee, and I like what I'm seeing." If he didn't know any better he'd think he actually saw a blush form on her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They finally got through the traffic jam. It was obvious that there had been an accident on the highway that had been the cause of the slow progress. When they got to the end of the hold-up they saw two body bags on the side of the road. Deanna swallowed the lump in her throat and held on to Sam's hand tighter. It was unusual for them to just sit and hold hands for no particular reason but it just felt right.

"You okay, Dee?" Sam asked, having not noticed the body bags yet.

She nodded, "It's just so sad."

"Seriously where have you taken my sister?" He said with a genuine, affectionate smile on his face and brought their joined hands up to his lips so that he could kiss hers gently.

She looked at him with an expression on her face that he'd never seen there before. Frankly they were both acting differently than they usually did. He told himself that he should let go of her hand and stop being so affectionate with her, but he just couldn't bring himself to listen to his own advice.

She pouted a little and Sam thought it was adorable. "Stop doing that, you look way too cute like that."

"You think I'm cute?" She asked him with an innocent smile on her face.

"Unfortunately, yes." He frowned.

She looked at him sadly, "Why is that unfortunate?"

"Because you're my sister."

He didn't need to explain it further, she got it. She fully understood what it was that he was trying to say and she knew she should be uncomfortable or something, but she wasn't. If she was being honest she would have to admit that she was feeling something happening in her stomach…something that didn't have anything to do with her monthly schedule. It felt like butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach; it made her feel shy and she just didn't completely understand why.

* * *

After four more hours they finally made it to Las Vegas. "Can you use your computer or your GPS to find a decent – yet affordable – place to stay?

"Sure." He said. He pulled up the internet on his phone and searched for hotel accommodations in Las Vegas. "What kind of accommodations are you thinking? Like a Holiday Inn or something along those lines?"

"I don't care Sam, where do you want to stay?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd actually like your own room for a change - if that's the case then that's going to change the price rate that were looking at."To Sam she looked nervous. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested that to her. "It's okay if you don't want your own room."

The smile that had been on her face was gone; left in its place was a look of anxiety. She bit her bottom lip and tried not to freak out.

"Same room, that settles it." He couldn't bear the look on her face. He really wished he could take back the question.

She shook her head, "if you want your own room then you should have it."

"I'm okay either way, Dee."

She didn't know what it was that was bothering her so much. Sure, she was used to staying with Sam everywhere they went, but it didn't mean she had to go into a tizzy over the idea of having her own room. Her lower lip trembled again and he really wondered what was going on with her.

"I'd rather stay with you." He said sincerely. Sure, the idea of having a little bit of privacy sounded nice, but he knew he'd end up spending all of his time with her anyway, so what was the point in attempting to separate himself from her? Besides, there was all this softness in her and he didn't want to do anything to make her go back to her usual hard self.

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

"Of course not." He gently ran his hand over her hair, "I want to be with you."

That feeling hit her again; there was a fluttering in the pit of her stomach. She didn't understand it; she'd never felt it before. She blushed and looked down at their joined hands, "Okay, then maybe something a little nicer I guess."

"There's actually this special deal with the Hilton; it's quite affordable right now. You in?"

She smiled, "Sure. Just tell me where to go."

He smiled back, really excited to get to enjoy a nice vacation with her where they didn't have to worry about ghosts or demons or anything else supernatural. They could just be Deanna and Sam and hopefully continue to make these new improvements.

* * *

They got to the hotel. Deanna's mouth hung open when she walked in and saw the waterfall at the entrance. She found herself gripping onto Sam's arm without even realizing she was doing it. "I'm way too underdressed for this place. I think I need to go shopping."

"Like girl clothes?" He asked in amazement.

"Do you want me to buy girl clothes?"

"Of course I do." He smiled, "I like it when you look like a girl."

She felt something go up and down her spine and settle between her thighs and she was bewildered by it. "Then girl clothes it is."

Sam was afraid to blink for fear that this whole thing would turn out to be a dream.

They checked in and got a room and then got into the elevator to head up to the 11th floor where their room was. Sam opened the door for her, letting her walk in ahead of him.

Deanna drew in her breath…it was the most incredible thing she'd ever seen in her life. "Oh my God, Sam, it's like an apartment!"

He smiled. It was a suite. They walked into the living and sitting room which held a beautiful leather sofa and two matching armchairs along with a big screen television. Through the doorway was the bedroom. As soon as they walked in they knew that something was wrong.

"There's only one bed." She pointed out.

"I'm sorry. They must've messed something up. Let's go back down and change it."

"This room is so much nicer than I was expecting. It even has a Jacuzzi! I hope the rest of the rooms are this nice!"

Sam shook his head, "I don't think they're going to be, Dee. I'm pretty sure the reason why this room is so nice is because it's the honeymoon suite."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. To him she seemed nervous. "Sam?"

"Yeah Dee?"

"Could we please stay here? Is that okay?" She smiled at him.

God, if only she wasn't looking at him like that then he might have been able to say no. But, with her eyes so big and her smile so bright – there was no way he could let her down. "Sure. If you want to."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I can't promise how mornings will go…"

She knew what he was referring to and she blushed a deep crimson that stopped him dead in his tracks. He could have sworn that he fell head over heels in love with her the moment she said, "That's okay; I don't mind…really."

Neither of them knew they had moved until they were standing right together, holding hands, and looking at their amazing accommodations. "I love it here," she said, "and I secretly love it when you sleep with me." She shrugged, smiling sheepishly, "I guess it's not a secret anymore…" She didn't even care that she as making an ass of herself, she was just so excited. She had no idea what had turned her into such a…a girl.

She pulled back from him and gave him a big smile, "I'm gonna go shopping for some clothes and then I think we should go out to dinner and see a show or something. I'm game for whatever. It's just been…like forever since we've had a vacation. Does that sound okay? I don't mean to be bossy and making all the plans, I just…I don't know…I'm kind of not able to stop talking right now."

He stopped her by placing his hand on her chin. "Shhh Deanna; just relax, baby. It's okay, anything you want to do is perfectly fine with me. I just love seeing you like this."

She froze. Had he just called her what she thought he called her? She didn't want to blink for fear that she'd wake up and it would all be a dream…a wonderful dream. She looked deeply into those hazel eyes of his and she got lost.

"I think it would be safer if I went with you."

She shook her head, pouting a little, "No, trust me; you're going to want to wait for the surprise. I'll be very careful. I'll watch my back and I'll have my cell phone in my hand at all times in case something goes wrong."

He smiled, "Okay. I guess I'll spend the time finding us a show or something to see tonight and trying to get tickets. Hope there's something that isn't sold out. And I'll make dinner reservations." It almost felt like they were dating to him and he wasn't going to be stupid enough to fuck this up. If she wanted to do these things with him, he was going to put his whole self into it.

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed…hard. "Sounds great! I'm going to go now, you obscene, kinky bastard." She winked at him and left, before he could catch her and ask her why she said that.

Holy shit! Did that mean that she remembered what had happened the night before when she had been trashed off her ass? And why did she act like she didn't mind? Had it seriously not been awkward and uncomfortable like he thought it would be?

* * *

Three hours later, Sam was lounging on the couch, wearing one of his FBI suits and waiting for Deanna to get out of the bathroom. He had already flipped channels like forty-five times and found that he couldn't focus on the screen at all. He wanted to see what she was going to look like.

She had been gone about two hours and then came back with bags full of stuff and rushed right into the bathroom, locking herself in there. She had barely even acknowledged his presence.

Sam got up and walked to the bathroom door. "Come on, Dee. I'm not trying to rush you or anything, but we have reservations in a half hour…"

"I'll be ready in a minute, dear." She said, laughing to herself. "Hey, I sounded like a girl just now."

"Yeah, you did. I noticed." He said with a smile.

"I know that you're dying to see what I'm going to look like, but you can't rush these sorts of things. I'm almost done, so just relax. Go watch some more TV."

He didn't want to watch TV; he wanted to watch her walk out of the bathroom, looking like a girl. That's the only thing that he wanted to watch.

"Nobody will think I look like a dude tonight, Sam."

He couldn't help but notice how she hadn't been calling him Sammy all that much and he smiled to himself. He was glad she wasn't seeing him as just her kid brother.

A few minutes later, she yanked the door open and strutted out, dramatically. "Ta-da!"

Sam's jaw nearly hit the floor. She was wearing a form-fitting black strapless dress with sequins down the front. The hem hit about mid thigh, so she was showing a lot of leg. She was wearing a pair of black pointy-toed stilettos that made Sam want to take her right then and there.

Her hair was down and looked like she had curled it and sprayed it with hairspray. She even had make up on; she was wearing a thin layer of blush, a little bit of eyeliner and he could spot a hint of sheen to her lips. She looked downright gorgeous and entirely too fuckable.

"Is it okay?" She had walked out with that bravado and confidence, but it quickly faded into insecurity.

"It's better than okay. You look great." He said. 'Great? Really Sam?' She looked better than great; she looked smokin' hot.

She smiled warmly, "Thanks. You loved that suit on you."

"How come you never said anything about it?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I was just too busy being Deanna I guess."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"Meaning I was too busy being tough and acting like I didn't care about anything."

"What changed all of that?" He asked her very curiously.

"I don't know, Sam. I just feel…different." Tonight she felt beautiful for the first time in her life. She started to walk towards him, but she was unsteady on her feet. She almost went down for the count, but Sam caught her with one arm and pulled her close.

She flushed, shyly. "I should've practiced walking in these things for like a couple million years or so."

"It's okay." He said, "I won't let you fall."

She wanted to comment that she was pretty sure she'd already fallen - and hard - but she was already acting like a stupid, giddy girl and she didn't want to make it worse for herself. When had this happened? It was sometime between the previous night and then. Within the span of a twenty-four hour period everything had changed. It was the wildest thing. And even though she was totally out of her element and not acting like the tough-as-nails Deanna that she normally did, she was okay with that…in fact, she was better than okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam and Deanna had a great time that night. They went to eat at the Eiffel Tower Restaurant and they both had to admit that they were out of their element. Deanna had never been to anywhere this fancy before and she found that she clumsily kept dropping her fork, knife or spoon. Every time something would drop, Sam would stop what he was doing and get it for her, not wanting her to give everyone a peep show with her in that dress and wanting to be a gentleman.

They ordered wine, appetizers and even selected from the high-end entrée meals. Deanna didn't even order a burger; it was really nice. Sam almost passed out when he got the bill though, but he just raised his eyebrows and smiled at her.

She shook her head, "not exactly diner prices around here."

He smiled, "Well, I did pick the place." He had no one to blame but himself. But, they deserved this, didn't they? They'd never had a chance to have fine dining before and he believed that they needed to have this experience at least once in their lifetimes.

She put her hand out, "Let me see it. I want to contribute."

Sam shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous; I've got this."

Deanna smiled to herself as she told herself that chivalry isn't dead – not when you have Sam around anyway.

After they ate they went to see Blue Man Group at the Venetian Resort Hotel. They smiled and laughed together during the show as they watched the euphorically awesome show. They had a wonderful time and Deanna's hand never left Sam's the entire time.

They took a subway back to the Hotel and – once again – they held hands. He noticed that she was rubbing at her stomach and frowned at her, "you okay?"

She put on a smile through the pain, "yeah, just wish I'd brought some drugs with me."

"When we get back to the hotel I'm going to take care of you, okay?" He bent down and kissed the top of her head in a protective and loving manner.

She smiled and nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder.

When they got back to their room they walked in and she immediately slipped out of her uncomfortable shoes and plopped her ass down onto the couch, lightly massaging her feet. She was pleasantly surprised that she had begun to learn how to walk in those crazy things as the evening had gone on…maybe she wasn't a complete failure at being a girl.

"Feet hurt?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but that's not my biggest problem at the moment."

He ran and grabbed her the bottle of Motrin and a bottle of water. "Here you go." He sat down beside her on the couch and watched her as she hungrily took the pills, gulping down a quarter of the water bottle to get then down. "You want me to massage your feet for you?" He asked softly.

She smiled, a blush rising in her cheeks again. He couldn't help but feel a twinge up and down his spine. She shifted positions so that she could lay her feet into his lap, where he could reach them easily. "Only if you want to." She said, stretching out and laying her head down on the comfortable pillow beside the armrest.

Oh, he wanted to alright. He gently took one foot into his hands and began to work at it; pressing his thumb underneath her foot, between the heel and the ball of her foot, beneath her arch. He felt her back arch a little bit and wondered exactly what that meant. He moved up and down her foot, applying pressure and massaging with his thumb. It wasn't long before she was sighing and her body was visibly relaxing.

"Does that feel better?" He asked huskily.

"Oh yes, Sam…it feels fantastic. Don't stop."

He loved where this was going. He grabbed onto her other foot, letting the left one go and it landed into his lap, practically on top of his manhood. He almost let loose with a string of obscenities and moved his hips against it, but he didn't want to be a pervert, so he just willed himself to not get hard and started to massage her right foot.

"Harder Sam, a little bit harder." She mumbled, almost delirious. She slowly and torturously began to move her left foot around inside of his thighs.

His breath hitched and his heart rate increased, "What are you trying to do to me?"

She blushed, really deep red this time, realizing that she was probably doing something very naughty. She looked to his lap and could see the growing erection in his sexy – as – hell suit pants. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm just really getting into this foot rub; maybe it was a bad idea." She pulled her foot from his grasp and sat up beside him.

He smiled, feeling a bit dizzy, "you like having your feet touched, huh?"

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled. She took a deep breath to focus herself.

He tried his best to focus on anything but the aching hardness in his pants "So, it looked like you bought a lot of stuff today; you came back with a bunch of bags."

She nodded, "Yeah, I bought some other stuff." She ran her hands through her hair, "don't expect frills and ruffles though, Sammy. There isn't anything pink in there either. Everything is practical for the job, but actually fits me. It's funny how I found that it was easier to do the job with clothes that actually fit."

"Amazing how that works." He said. He noticed that he was reduced to being called Sammy again and he frowned to himself. He really wished he hadn't gotten hard and scared her off. He stood up then, I'm going to go change." He was embarrassed about how things had gone down and that she had begun to retreat into herself again.

She looked him up and down again, "that's a shame."

Was she flirting with him? He smiled, "I doubt you're going to stay in that dress all night either."

"Do you want me to?" one of those sexy little half smiles appeared on her face, "you don't want me out of the dress?"

Holy shit! He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes were wide like saucers.

"God, I've gotta learn to filter…it gets me into trouble. Like last night…sheesh. At least then I was drunk, so I had an excuse." She shook her head, silently cursing herself.

"You remember all of that?"

She nodded, "Yeah. And, I've gotta say…I'm sorry. I really crossed a line. And then, what do you know…I'm the stupid one who'd probably actually like the toe sucking…" She groaned, "I just did it again."

He smiled. "It's okay, Dee. But, I think I should probably go change before something…"

She stood up then, "I had a great time tonight, Sam." She walked over toward him. "Don't expect me to be wearing dresses and skirts everyday now…or makeup." She shuddered, "I just felt like tonight was special."

"It was special." He bridged the gap between them, "And I had a great time too."

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes; not moving. Time was standing still and neither of them was sure how long they were like that before he made the first move. He bent down and lightly pressed a kiss to her lips. It was gentle and sweet and her heart fluttered in her chest.

He pulled away, "I probably shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you nervous…" He turned and started to walk away.

She caught his arm and pulled him back. "I'm not scared, Sam. Not of this." Then she made her move. She got up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his lips with her own. His left arm went around her, holding her close to him and his right hand went to her hair; capturing it between his fingers. The kiss was deep and passionate and left them both breathless. They came up for air, staring at each other, just to go in again. This time his tongue begged for entrance into her small mouth and she let him in. The kiss deepened more than she could've even imagined; it was deeper and more intense than any kiss she had ever experienced.

When they eventually pulled back they were both completely stunned. He felt like he was drowning in a sea of Deanna; it was intoxicating. "You okay?" he croaked. "Didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head, "I didn't feel any pain."

He nodded, "Good, good. I'm going to go change…"

Before she could even protest he was gone. She dropped down onto the couch again. Her head was fuzzy and disorientated. Then she realized that was her first real – voluntary – kiss with a member of the male gender….first two…or was it three?

When he came back out of the bathroom he had changed back into a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt. "Bathroom's free."

She got up, without saying a word, and went to the bathroom to change. She changed into a pair of girls' sweats she had bought and a form-fitting tee. She could've sworn she saw his mouth begin to water when she walked back out. She smiled at him in a very flirty way. She smiled, thinking of something suddenly, "You know, I remember the days when you were just this little shrimpy kid. Now you're like…."

He smiled, "a gigantor?"

She licked her lips, liking the thought of that. "You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Anything but porn…"

He almost choked. "How about something scary?" He began to flip through all the movie channels.

"Ooh, ooh!" She said, "how about Friday the 13th? You know, for a remake its actually pretty good."

"It's okay, but that lead guy…he's…"

"He's hot."

He scrunched up his forehead and looked at her, "you think so?"

"Yes, I do. And that's coming from a self-proclaimed lesbian, so…"

He smiled, "You know what remake I thought was actually really good? My Bloody Valentine. I mean, that Jensen Ackles guy…if I was gay I'd totally do him."

She burst out into a fit of giggles.

"What? He's very pretty."

She nodded, "yeah, he is pretty. I've always preferred the ruggedly handsome type though…"

He smiled, "You seem to have given this a lot of thought for a lesbian."

She shrugged, "Well, maybe I'm not a lesbian after all."

"Hmm." He said, pulling her close to him, "what an interesting revelation."

She swatted his arm, "Shut up, turd! You don't get to take the credit for turning me."

He smiled as he selected her movie and pulled her close to him. "Too bad we don't have any popcorn."

She smiled, "I was thinking we needed some chocolate. Or some pie. Maybe chocolate pie!"

He laughed, "You and your pie! I wonder if they have those things in room service."

"They've gotta have pie; it's one of the basic food groups!"

"Cheeseburgers, French fries and pie…the three major food groups." He said with an eye roll.

"You forgot beer."

He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling at the same time, "No beer for you. We get ourselves into enough trouble without adding alcohol into the mix. You really loose inhibitions that way."

She blushed, "Oh come on…I told you I was more fun drunk. Besides, I know for a fact that you loved every second of it."

"You seem pretty confident."

She gently ran her nose over his cheek, whispering, "I am." Her hand landed on his thigh, "you didn't have to run off to the bathroom last night, you know."

"God, woman, you are evil." He said, suppressing a groan.

"And you're obscene. So, I guess we're a good match for each other."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Things went on like this for the next couple of days. The flirting, dirty talk and light kissing continued, but without anything else major happening. They spent their days gambling, eating, going bowling and snuggling to movies. Then they would get into bed, give each other a good night kiss and sleep on their own separate sides of the bed.

It was their fourth day in Vegas and her period was finally gone. Hallelujah! She woke up happy and looked over at Sam, who was sleeping so peacefully beside her. She smiled when she peeked down under the blanket and spied his morning wood. She desperately wanted to reach out and touch it, see what it would be like, but she didn't dare. She didn't want him to get mad at her.

"Hmm Sam," She said, nuzzling up to him, "you're being obscene again."

He smiled, opening his eyes, "I thought you didn't mind that?"

"I don't. I just thought I'd let you know that I noticed."

"Were you checking me out while I was asleep, you naughty girl?" He asked.

She turned red but shook her head, "I would never do that."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "You're a terrible liar. Always have been."

She made a disgruntled noise through her noise that he thought was absolutely adorable, but he decided to keep that tidbit to himself. He didn't want to give her too much power, too much leverage, over him. That kind of thing was way too dangerous for someone like Deanna. He knew she would milk it for all it was worth.

"I should go pee and take care of this."

She shook her head, "Not yet. I want to cuddle."

"We can cuddle when I get back from the bathroom." He said. He didn't really want to cuddle with her when he had a boner. He didn't think he'd be able to keep his hands off.

She smiled. "You always ruin my fun."

"What kind of fun did you have in mind?" His asked, his eyebrow shooting up. She was turning into a little vixen and he had to say…it suited her nicely.

"Nothing. You should probably go pee, Sam."

He sighed and threw the covers aside so he could get out of bed. He walked around the front of the bed to get to the bathroom and noticed how her eyes never left his erection. He even caught her licking her lips and fought so hard against going over to her and throwing caution to the wind.

After he used the bathroom he came back out and put his hands on his hips, "you make it very hard to be good, do you know that?"

She shrugged, "why are you trying to be good?"

With that he dove onto the bed, causing the headboard of the heart-shaped thing to hit the wall behind it. He grabbed her and started to frantically tickle the shit out of her. She squirmed and giggled, desperately trying to force him off of her.

"Uncle!Uncle!" She shouted.

"I'm your brother." He said with a smile.

She laughed. "Let's go get breakfast."

No matter what that girl was doing she couldn't stop thinking about food. "Sure." He slipped into a pair of jeans and she put one of Sam's old hoodies on. The hoodie was so big that it practically went down to her knees, but she didn't care. There was only one person that she was looking to impress and it seemed as though she had already succeeded in doing that.

They didn't want to go to one of the ritzy restaurants within the hotel since they had just rolled out of bed, and had already spent enough money. So, they decided to go with the continental breakfast the hotel provided. The spread wasn't too bad; better than it would've been at the Holiday Inn. They each got some coffee and then scoped out the donuts and bagels.

"How many donuts can I wrap up in your shirt do you think?" She asked with an excited smile.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I don't know Dee. What do you need them for anyway? It's not like we've been going around here starving to death."

"Yeah well, this trip is going to come to an end soon and we might want to take stuff with us…you know for when we're roughing it." She shrugged; it all made perfect sense to her.

He just shook his head as he watched her scoop as many donuts into the front of his hoodie as she possibly could. Watching her do this made him want to join in. So, he loaded up his hands with as many bagels as he could carry and they snuck back to the elevator, laughing.

"Can you push the button? I don't have enough hands." She said.

He laughed, "Nope. Let me see if I can get it with my nose." He tried to bend down and get the button with his nose, but he lost a couple bagels and couldn't quite get down far enough.

"Let me do it; I'm sorter than you." She held on to her donut pouch and bent down to press the button with her nose.

He laughed at the hilarious sight in front of him. "What are we going to do if there are people inside when it opens?" He asked.

She looked at him with a straight face, "Then I'm going to fucking press the eleven with my damn nose, that's what. Geez Sammy, you need to be more adventurous." Then she smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes at her.

They got lucky. With the sheer size of the place the odds were incredibly strong that there would be at least a couple of people on the elevator, but it was empty. "Score!" Sam said.

They managed to make it up to their room. "Now, how are we going to get in?" Sam had the key card in his pocket and couldn't get to it.

"Okay, let me think." She said.

"Take off your shirt." He said.

Her eyes widened, "I get all tingly when you take charge like that."

He laughed, "You're kinky. But, I actually meant for you to try to hold the donuts in the shirt while you take it off. If you can get it off and set it on the floor then you could get the key out of my pocket and unlock the door.

She smiled, "You're pretty smart." It took her a few minutes, but she managed to get the shirt off without losing the donuts. Then she placed it on the floor. Then came the fun part…roaming around in his pocket. She reached in and felt around for a little bit. She didn't feel the card anyway. She looked up at him with a smile, "you playing games with me?"

"Try the other one." He said with a smile.

She went to his other side and reached her hand into his pocket, feeling around. Again….no key card. She gave him an impatient glare.

He laughed, "Try the back ones."

She rolled her eyes and reached both hands into the back pockets, while standing against the front of him. She felt around and there wasn't a key in either pocket. She made sure she got a handful of ass this time though. He moaned like a little slut who was playing games with her. When she looked up at him she saw the card…it was in his stupid shirt pocket. "Ugh!" She exclaimed. "You are a turd!" She pulled the key out of his shirt pocket, forcefully stuck it into the lock and opened the door. He went through the door and she went to get her sweatshirt off the ground. When she turned back around to go inside the room, the door was closed. "Very funny! Open the door, Sam! Open the damn door!"

He opened the door and pulled her inside. He had discarded the bagels from his hands and now hand his hands free to do whatever he wanted with them. He grabbed the shirt from her and placed it on the table. Then he went back to her, moving toward her with an animalistic look in his eyes.

"Oh shit…."

"Yeah oh shit, my little pain in the ass sister." He grabbed onto her, pulling her tightly against him and started to nip at her ears and neck in almost a possessive kind of way.

She moaned, clearly enjoying herself. "How about you're the one who's a pain in _my_ ass, Sam?"

"Hmm." He mumbled, "I wouldn't mind that one bit."

She giggled nervously and he noticed how her hand shook as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Then she did something that really shocked him; she placed her hand under his shirt and rubbed a line over his washboard stomach and up to his very sculpted chest. "God, you're hot." She whispered.

His upstairs brain took over and he said, "Let's have some breakfast." He wasn't sure what he was fighting it all for. She was clearly as interested as he was, but there was something there that he couldn't place. Besides, she had hinted that there was some big secret she was hiding and he knew he could never be with her completely until she trusted him enough to open up to him. He wasn't the kind of guy who could take advantage of a situation when it just wasn't the right thing to do…especially to his sister of all people. She meant more to him than anyone else in the whole world and he couldn't do something to hurt her.

There was a part of her that was glad he had stopped things, but there was another part of her…a devilish, horny part of her that was sorry he had stopped things. But, even if the horny part of her was being honest it would have to admit that she wasn't really ready for this.

They ate some of their stolen stash and then took their showers and decided to go out and do some gambling – they needed some money. Sam was a good gambler (not to mention hustler) but Deanna was his secret weapon. To look at her nobody would think she knew what she was doing at a craps table – not to mention poker – and that was his evil plan.

They had a great day; won almost a thousand dollars, had a great dinner, went bowling and then went back to their room.

Deanna was still holding onto the money long after she'd changed back into her loungewear.

"Maybe we should put that money somewhere safe." He suggested.

"It's safe in my grubby fingers."She said. "Besides I was thinking about spreading it all out and rolling around on it naked!"

Now there was a mental picture he decided to permanently lock in his mind and use for a later date. "It has a lot of germs on it, Dee."

She frowned, "Do I need to beat the buzz kill out of you?"

He smiled, "please."

She laughed.

They lounged on the couch and watched another movie, her legs resting on his lap. "This reminds me of the other night." She commented with a smile.

"You're not going to start rubbing me with your feet again are you?"

"You make me sound like a terrible person."

"If the stiletto heel fits…"

"You liked those shoes, didn't you?"

"What's not to like?"

She smiled, "Maybe I'll wear those for you tomorrow since it's going to be our last day here and everything."

"Boo!" He said.

She smiled, "Okay well then I won't wear them for you."

He shook his head, "that's not what I was booing about. Please wear the shoes, Dee."

"Ooh, now I have you begging…" She ran her fingers through his hair and his eyes closed instinctively. "I remember when I used to do this when I would tuck you into bed at night."

Sam found it hard to swallow around the lump in his throat. "You've become so sentimental with me lately."

"I've always been like that; I just wasn't able to show it before."

"What changed?" He had to know.

She smiled warmly, "we did."

He couldn't have uttered a more true statement. Things had really changed between them and at such a fast pace. It almost made his head spin, but he wouldn't change anything about it. He had her there with him – soft and warm and open to him – and he didn't ever want to lose that again.

* * *

In the middle of the night Sam woke to witness Deanna having another one of her nightmares. She was screaming out; begging for someone to stop hurting her…and she was crying.

He slid over to her, wrapping her tightly in his arms. She resisted at first, afraid that he was her attacker. "Shhhh baby, it's just me. You're safe, I've got you."

"Sam." She said softly. She rolled over onto her other side so that she could see his face. That's when she completely relaxed against him. She lifted her head up and her mouth found his. She quickly deepened the kiss by adding her tongue. They were both delirious with desire for each other.

Sam's hand slid down and cupped at one of Deanna's small ass cheeks. She began to purr against his mouth, making it harder for him to resist touching her. His other hand reached up higher and cupped at her breast, kneading it.

Deanna sucked in a breath and winced, trying so hard to fight it and failing.

He stopped touching her. "I hurt you."

She shook her head, unable to speak.

"Yes I did. God, I hate myself." He sat up, angrily punching the bed beside him.

She flinched and whispered, "No, I just have a bad bruise…"

It was worse than they thought. That fucker who had attacked her hadn't just hurt her a little bit; he had viciously left his mark on her. He saw red and immediately wished he had killed the son of a bitch!

She wanted to disappear; she wanted to melt into the bed and become invisible. She trembled and tried not to cry.

He looked at her and his face softened. "No Dee, I'm not mad at you; you didn't do anything wrong. I'm not going to hurt you; never hurt you…not intentionally."

"It ruined the moment and you got angry…"

"Not at you." He pulled her close in his arms, "And there'll be other moments."

"I wish I'd just stayed in the car." She whispered, reflecting on that night at the convenience store. She had to say that was one of the stupidest things she'd ever done.

"Why didn't you?" He asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking. He was hitting the car and I got angry. Sometimes I forget that I'm a girl. God…I hate it…I hate being a girl."

"Why? Why do you hate it so much?"

"I feel like nobody takes me seriously. You know what I mean?"

"You mean you feel like dad never took you seriously?" He ran his hands through her hair.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Dad could be a real bastard when he wanted to be. I know you thought you had to be tough, listen to classic rock, and learn how to fix cars to make him love you, but you didn't…he always loved you. He just didn't know how to show his love, especially to his daughter. It was different with me, because I didn't need the same things from him and I had you. But, daughters really need their dads. Girls with daddy issues end up having terrible problems; they end up getting hurt by men, becoming prostitutes or they just completely go the other way and pretend to be lesbians…all the while never being happy because it's not who they really are."

"You think I thought I was a lesbian because of dad?"

He nodded, "Yes, I do."

"I think that might be part of it. Maybe it was me trying to be the son I believed he wanted me to be. But, I don't think that's all of it…I know it's not all of it." She frowned, not meeting his eyes.

"What is it Dee? You're so sad sometimes and I just want to know what's wrong. I know you say I can't fix it, but how will I know if that's true if I don't know what _it_ is?"

He was being so tender with her that she wanted to open up…she really did. "Sometimes I want to talk about it, Sam…like right now…but I just can't; I don't know how."

He frowned, "it's something real bad, isn't it? Did someone hurt you?"

She closed her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from falling. She couldn't talk about this, not even with Sam.

Sam stiffened and the wind was knocked out of him. He had to know what happened. He understood that she couldn't talk about it, but it really did affect him and whatever was happening between them. He had to make her understand that she needed to tell him. "Sweetheart, how will I ever know how far is too far if you don't open up to me? How do I know if I should stop this whole thing between us?"

She looked like a heartbroken child, "do you want to stop?" The question was a mere whisper, but he heard her anyway. It was like he could just feel what she was saying.

He shook his head, "No, but I don't want to pressure you. I don't want to scare you, Dee. I just need you to open up to me."

She sighed, "I will, I promise; just not today."

He resigned himself to that; he didn't have any other choice. They lay back down on their sides, her back to him and he spooned up behind her. He bent down to pepper a trail of light kisses on her ear, down to her neck and finally to her shoulder and then back up. "It's okay; it's all going to be okay."

And for that moment, at least, she believed him. Maybe someday it could all be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: If you are interest in checking out banners (photoshop artwork that my fiance and I made) for "She's My Cherry Pie", "Long, Long Way From Home", "Be Mine", "Jared's Kinks Series" and "Surrender" then you should check out Sinful Desire and look up Dr Sexy MD (spelled just like that). I just wanted to let you know so you have the same advantages as my other readers. And, maybe you'll find new stories to read too! :)

* * *

Chapter 12

They woke the next morning feeling only somewhat rested. They had laid together and spooned for at least an hour, until she had finally been able to close her eyes and go back to sleep.

"Sorry about last night." She said, quietly.

He shook his head, "Don't be. I like holding you and making you feel better."

"I'm sorry I'm not good with my emotions, Sam." She said. "They were always a sign of weakness…"

"It's okay Dee, I understand. You felt that if you showed your emotions that Dad would think you were just a stupid girl. I understand. I'm glad that you're getting better with me though. Because I don't think it's weak or stupid when you open up to me."

"How did you get to be so normal, Sam?"

"I would hardly call me normal. But, maybe I can communicate my emotions when I need to because I had a sister who loved me and always let me talk to her."

"You're trying to make me feel bad, aren't you?"

He shook his head, frowning, "I would never try to make you feel bad."

"I'm sorry I can't open up about this. You have no idea how long I've been carrying this around. I don't even know what will happen to me if I talk about it." She shook her head, "Honestly I'd rather just forget about it and move on, but I don't seem to be able to do that."

He cocked his head to the side. "Did you know that the first wet dream I ever had was about a guy?"

"It was?" She was really surprised by that.

"Yeah. I was so freaked that I was gay." He shook his head, "I did all kinds of research about it; I was really freaked out. I was afraid that dad would hate me if he ever knew. I've never told that to anyone."

She ran her hands over his hair, "Aww." She placed little kisses to his temple, "Well, obviously you didn't turn out gay."

His arms went around her, "Yeah." He laughed, "You wanna know what my second wet dream was about?"

She smiled, "Sure."

"It was about some old teacher in her sixties from one of our schools."

She smiled, "Did you wish it was about a guy?"

He laughed. "You wanna know what my third wet dream was about?"

"Yeah, sure."

He was embarrassed to tell her, but decided to do it anyway, "It was about you."

She smiled and blushed, "Really? I guess third time's the charm."

He burst out into laughter. "Then the fourth one was about a dog…"

"What a kinky bastard." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"I quickly realized that the subject of the dreams didn't really matter and so I started using my hand so I wouldn't have to deal with them anymore." He laughed. "And now I'm normal-ish."

"I remember your first wet dream actually. God, you were so embarrassed. I don't remember anything about the others. You must've gotten good at hiding them from me." She licked her lips, "God, the thought of you touching yourself…"

He blushed, "You like that?"

"Hell yeah, I'd love to see that."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm." She nuzzled up to his neck and bit at his earlobe.

He moaned lightly, "Maybe I'll put on a show for you sometime."

Her hand slid down his chest painfully slowly, "I vote for right now. Do you think I could get you hard enough right now?"

He looked at her like she was crazy, "Pretty much the second you look at me it's pretty much rock hard."

She smiled happily. She reached down and tugged at his pants, "Come on Sam, let me see it."

"Are you sure about this? You're sure you're not going to get freaked out?"

"I'm just going to watch you touch yourself. Yeah, I'll be fine." She was a big girl and she wanted this. "Are you uncomfortable with the idea?"

"Not really, just can't help but be a little nervous."

"You're nervous? In front of me? Hogwash." She bent her head down and started to passionately kiss him. Her tongue begged for entrance into his mouth and he let her in. His hands roamed her back and hers roamed his chest and then went lower and lower until she had reached her favorite scary area of his body. She touched it gently, carefully. She'd never done this before.

He let out a growl. "Yeah Deanna, just a little harder." He knew he should probably stop her in case things got to be too much for her, but she seemed to be really interested in this and he knew that things wouldn't progress with her if he didn't let her make the moves.

She tightened her grip a little and pressed a little harder. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do so she just kind of rubbed in circular patterns. It didn't seem to matter what she was doing, though, because he looked like he was about to blow. "Come on; let's get you out of these pants." She said huskily.

He let her help him get the pants off his body and he watched as her eyes widened when his cock sprang up to his washboard stomach.

It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life, but she didn't know what to do. She looked up to him and met his eyes – they had darkened with lust and need. He was just so hard. She reached out gently and lightly stroked the underside of it. The skin was soft to the touch but it was like a rod. She couldn't believe she was twenty six and had never actually touched a penis. She wasn't scared like she probably should've been, but it was Sam and he wasn't doing anything scary. She tightened her grip around him and slowly slid up and down his massive length.

Sam thought he was going to die. Her hands were moving torturously slow and his erection was painfully hard. "Do you want me to take over or are you okay?"

She smiled, "I'm okay, but I kinda want to watch. I want to see what you do so I know what to do."

He couldn't deny how sweet she was. She wanted to watch so she could learn how to please him. It was adorable. He waited until she moved and laid down beside him before he wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to stroke himself with more ferocity than she had shown it.

She loved the view. It was so hot. It made her feel hot and dirty to be watching something like this and she kind of wanted to touch herself, but she didn't really know what to do.

He pulled her close with his other arm, gently stroking her sensitive earlobe with the pads of his fingers. It made her moan against him which seemed to help keep him interested. Her left hand slid down and gently explored the skin all around his cock. She rubbed at his inner thighs, the bottom of his stomach, that incredibly sexy v that ended in dark hair…within mere minutes he clenched up and let out a load groan followed by obscenities mixed with her name.

No matter what she did she would always remember this moment for the rest of her life…she was certain. He was sated, breathing heavily and his skin was flushed all nice and red and she was completely and totally hooked. She was so screwed; she was so in love with him that she knew she could never be separated from him. "God, Sam, that was…"

"Pussy got your tongue?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled back and shook her head from side to side, "Not anymore." She was hot and wet and feeling needy, but she had no idea how to express what she wanted.

"You okay? What you thinking about?" He asked, his hands in her hair.

"I'm…really horny."

He smiled, "Go ahead and touch yourself; don't worry about me."

She blushed, "I would, but…"

"Period?"

She shook her head, "No, it's done."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I've never…"

His eyes widened, "You're shitting me."

She shook her head.

He moved with determination clear on his face. He ran into the bathroom and quickly cleaned up and then slipped back into his sleep pants. Then he got back onto the bed, moving between her thighs, spreading them open with his hand. "Is this okay?"

She nodded.

His hand moved to the waistband of her sweatpants, his eyes never leaving hers. "Still okay?"

She nodded again.

He started to slide her pants down her thighs and noticed how her breathing hitched. He watched her face for distress and, seeing none, he pulled the pants off and tossed them to the side. He noticed that she was wearing super adorable turquoise bikini briefs. He smiled. "Okay, give me your hand."

She did as he asked.

He placed her hand over her clothed center. "Just try exploring yourself with your fingers. You'll figure out what feels good.

She lightly placed her fingers over her clitoris and, though it was clothed, it felt incredible. She let out a little moan.

"That's right." He said, "You've touched other girls, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He forced himself to not think about that very much because the combination of the view and thinking about her with other girls was making him hard again. "Then do to yourself what you used to do with them."

"I can't do that."

He looked into her eyes, "Why not?"

"I used to insert fingers a lot. I can't do that…"

She was so cute that it broke his heart. "You a virgin?"

"Depends on your definition I guess." She frowned, "Cherry's been popped if that's what you mean."

She was visibly upset that he wished he hadn't asked her about it. "What's the matter, Dee? You out of the mood?"

She nodded, embarrassed.

He kissed her softly. "It's okay, it happens sometimes."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. "Sam?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Touch me?"

God, there weren't words to express how much he wanted to do that. He smiled and moved to her side and lay down beside her. "Okay I'm just going to do what you were just doing." When his big fingers made contact with that tiny little nub her back arched. He held her close against him and placed kisses against her neck, ear and cheek. He explored her, gently, through her underwear. He felt her body's reaction to its pleasure and was shocked that within about three minutes she was shaking and shuttering as if she'd never been touched in her life. "How was that?"

She looked up at him under her long eyelashes, a contented look on her face, "It was great."

"I'm glad you liked it. Didn't take you very long; you must've been pretty horny."

She blushed, "Only like the third one I've ever had and yes, I was very horny."

"Really? You've been with a ton of girls though."

She smiled, "I like to give and generally we just kind of rub ourselves against each other and kiss a lot. It doesn't really do much for me, honestly."

He looked down at himself, "Clearly it's doing something for me."

She laughed, "It doesn't seem to take much for you."

He shook his head, "I'm a guy."

She blushed, "So I've noticed."

He lay down beside her, "So, I'm confused about your virgin status. You can tell me to shut up if you want, but I just think I should probably know what you've done and haven't."

"It's part of the story…" She sighed. He had shared so much with her and she wanted to tell him. "I want to tell you this, Sam, but you've gotta promise you won't go berserk."

He shook his head, "I can't promise that, but I'll try."

She took a deep breath and gripped tightly to the sheet before she started to give up her biggest secret to him. "Do you remember Pastor Murphy, dad's friend that we stayed with a few times?"

He didn't like where this was going. "Yeah…"

"He was a pervert." She sighed, "He had a thing for me..."

"Oh God Dee…"

"Let me finish this or I never will." She took another big breath and let it out before going on, "He made us sleep in separate rooms because he said it wasn't right for a teenage girl to sleep with her little brother…" She looked away, "The first time we were there I caught him spying on me while I was in the shower."

He drew in a sharp breath but willed himself to let her go on.

"But he didn't do anything crazy. The second time we went there though…" Tears started to slide down her face and her hands went to her eyes, pressing against them, trying to hold it in.

He didn't say anything; he just gently rubbed her back.

"One night he came into my room and he…he…" She couldn't say the word.

"Did he touch you?"

She nodded.

He willed his voice to stay calm "Was it more than touching?"

She nodded, "he…he…I was only fifteen." Her voice cracked.

"He raped you?"

She nodded again, burying her face in her hand, facing as far away from him as she could. "I don't blame you if you want to…I felt so dirty…so much shame…"

He pulled her to him then, "Shhhhhh. You didn't do anything wrong. He was the one who was wrong, not you. God, I wonder if that bastard's still alive, cause if he is…he won't be for long."

"No Sam, please. It was a long time ago…I'd rather just let it go."

"Why didn't you tell dad? Hell, why didn't you tell me? You know I would've shot his face off."

She shook her head, "You were only eleven…"

"So?"

"I'm your big sister; I'm supposed to protect you. I couldn't let my eleven year old brother kill a man and have to live with that the rest of his life. God, I thought I was going to die when dad told me we were going back there a third time…"

"Oh my God, Dee. Tell me he didn't…"

"He touched me a couple times…in places he shouldn't have…but the night I knew he was going to be coming in for me…I went and got into bed with you…"

It all came flooding back to him, "I remember how scared you were that night and how you cried. Damn it, Deanna, I wish you would've talked to me."

She trembled, "You weren't supposed to get mad."

He shook his head, "I'm not mad at you, Dee. I get it; you were a scared teenager who thought you must've done something wrong. And, you didn't want to unload something like that on your little brother. I get it, I really do. I just…it's killing me."

She nodded, not saying anything. Eventually she sighed and said, "I knew if I was a boy it wouldn't have happened; he wouldn't have been interested and if he had been there's no way in hell Dean Winchester wouldn't have been able to defend himself."

His hands stroked over her hair. "I love you Dee; I love you with all my heart. I'm never, NEVER going to ever let anyone hurt you again. Do you believe that? Do you trust me?"

"Of course I believe you. You took care of Viper for me, didn't you?"

"Is that what changed between us? You didn't feel so helpless anymore?"

She nodded, her head leaning lightly against his chest. "Yeah. I guess I hadn't realized how big and strong you got and how I didn't have to be so afraid anymore."

"That's right, baby. You don't need to be afraid anymore. I'm going to make everything better, you'll see."

She closed her eyes and willed her body to relax. "That's all I want, Sam. I'm tired of trying to be someone I'm not just to keep myself from being afraid and I'm sick of the nightmares. I don't want to run around with loose women I don't even really like because I'm afraid of…having anything inside my vagina. God, it sounds so stupid when I say it out loud. I won't even touch myself, or use tampons, or allow myself to be with a man."

"Sweetie, I know enough about a woman's body to know that it hurt…a lot. You probably bled too. What he did to you…ugh! It makes me want to scream or cry or hurl! I can't believe you kept this bottled up for so long."

She looked up into his eyes, "I want you to make it better, Sam. I want you to show me how good it can be. I want you to help me get over my fear of sex. It might take a while, but I really want it. Sam, I want you; I love you. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you, if you'll have me and I want it to be perfect and right and-"

He cut her off by placing his lips to hers passionately, "trust me, I want you; I want all of you, Deanna. I will fix this, I'll make it better. I'm never going anywhere, Dee; there's nobody I'd ever want to be with more than you. You're everything to me and you always will be. It's you and me against the world."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Not trying to be a pest, I just don't know who is reading which story or if you all got the mention about checking out my account (Dr Sexy MD) on Sinful Desire so that you could see the artwork that my fiance and I photoshopped for a good handful of my stories...this one included. This one is special because we spent a long time on this one...actually used most of Jensen's real features and feminized them onto another female actress' face. Just thought you might want to see who I see in my head when I'm writing this. Thanks again, everyone!

* * *

Chapter 13

"So, it's our last day here in Vegas. You want to go out and do something or you want to stay in? I could go get something to eat and bring it up here. We'll do whatever it is that you want."

He was being so sweet with her that she smiled, "I think we should get ready and we should go out somewhere and have some fun. I don't want to wallow anymore today. I want to enjoy our last day here."

"Okay." He said, kissing her gently.

They took their showers and got ready to go out. When Deanna stepped out of the bathroom Sam wolf whistled. "God, I love those fucking shoes."

"Well, I wore them just for you." She did her best to stay up as she sauntered over to him, running her hands down his chest. She tilted her head up and pressed her mouth against his. It wasn't long before they deepened the kiss; their tongues dancing together.

"You sure you don't want to just stay in?" He asked her with a devilish smile.

She laughed. "You're a dirty, dirty boy."

"You forgot obscene."

She giggled.

He took her arm, "Let's go, sexy."

"Hmm, pretty sure you're the sexy one. I should get that embroidered on a t-shirt: I'm with sexy!"

He smiled, just glad to see her with a smile on her face after all that had happened. "You've become a lovesick teenager. You're as giddy as a schoolgirl. I would've never thought I'd say that about _you_ of all people."

She pouted.

"And I fucking love it."

She had a smile on her face once again and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

They went out and did some gambling. It became quite apparent that they weren't going to win a whole lot when they would lose a few bucks, then gain a few bucks, then lose a few bucks and so on…They gave up after a couple hours of useless trying.

"What next?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She smiled, "Showgirls, Sammy…showgirls."

The look on his face made her laugh really hard. It was confusion mixed up with his bitch-face.

She burst out laughing, "Come on, wipe away the bitch-face. I was just trying to see if I still had it. I was channeling Dean there; you like how I just did that?"

Now he was the one to pout.

"I think we should do something where I get to sit real close to you…Or, better yet, we could get married! I've always kinda wanted Elvis to marry me."

Sam looked at her like she was nuts, "They won't marry us; we're brother and sister."

"Dude…fake names….fake IDs…The only thing that we have that are real are our boobs. They'll never know the difference. Besides, this is Vegas; I'm pretty sure these marriages aren't even legal."

"Ours definitely wouldn't be." He shook his head, "You are absolutely nutso. I'm in love with a crazy person."

Her face lit up, "I think that was the first time you've said that to me."

"Nah, I've called you crazy many times before." He said, jokingly.

"I meant about you being in love with me, you idjit!"

He rolled his eyes, "Now you're channeling Bobby…"

"I'm a fantastic actress." That reminded her of something funny, "I remember that play you did back in the day, Sammy, what was it…oh yeah…Our Town. It was cute; you were cute."

"Gee thanks, _big sis_, you are so incredibly supportive."

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and gave him the sweetest, most alluring smile he'd ever seen in his life. That girl had a secret weapon there; she could stop hearts with that. "I think we should go dancing."

"Still not sure that you haven't been a shape-shifter this whole time." He shook his head, "You don't dance, Dee."

"Hmm, I'd love to dance with you, Sam."

Okay, so one minute she was picking on him as her annoying little kid brother and then the next minute she was looking at him and licking her lips so seductively that it almost made him want to cry. Maybe she had multiple personality disorder or something; maybe he shouldn't be going along with all the kinky stuff. A flash of the two of them, dancing; sweaty, hot and rubbing their bodies against each other's…that was all the persuasion he needed to go along with her idea. "I think that's a good idea too."

"We should call around and see if we can get in anywhere. I'm thinking Lavo if we can still get in tonight."

He looked at her like she was nuts, "Seriously, you've given this some thought. I would've never expected that of you."

"I used to think it would be a great way to pick up chicks, but now I'm thinking it's a good way to get you all hot and bothered…" She grinned, "Wait, maybe I should call…I might stand a better chance of getting us in."

He found the phone number on their website and she dialed the number. After a bit of persuasion they managed to be squeezed in for the evening. She hung up the phone and gave him a big, wide grin "We need to be there at ten. I've gotta go buy some clubbing clothes! Unfortunately they won't be playing any Zeppelin in there though."

"That is unfortunate." He muttered.

* * *

A few hours later Sam walked into their hotel room to see Deanna on his computer. She had a very focused look on her face.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Got done shopping and then thought I'd do a little research in order to determine what the hell house music is." She shook her head, "Only heard of a couple of them…I had no idea that Cyndi Lauper was one of these house music people either…" She muttered. "Where've you been?"

"I decided I need to take a little look-see at the club. I drove over there and pretended to be FBI…"

"Dude, you're going to blow our covers tonight. They'll recognize you." She was upset. She really wanted this.

"No they won't, I was very careful." He went over to her and rubbed her shoulders, "Trust me; It's going to be just fine. And now I don't have to worry about monsters either because I know the place is clean. So, I will be able to focus all of my attention on you…"

She groaned, "You never let me stay mad at you."

He just smiled.

* * *

They ate dinner and watched a movie together. Then they got dressed to go out. Sam put on a baby blue silk dress shirt tucked into one of his sexy pairs of suit pants. He had the top button unbuttoned just to get her going. Deanna wore a black silky halter top over a really short and tight mini jean skirt and black stockings and a pair of leather knee high stiletto boots.

"What do you think?" She asked

After he swallowed his stomach he said, "I think you need a pair of leather gloves and a whip…"

She smiled, "You're into the kinky shit, aren't you? But, this outfit is way too sexy for dominatrix wear."

He shook his head, "I don't know about that." He went to her then, running his hands over her shapely, tight little ass, "God, I want you Dee."

She nuzzled up to his neck and bit his earlobe, "Geez, kinky bastard, if I'd known all it took was wearing some boots to get you going…Id have done this four years ago…"

He groaned, tightening his grip on her ass, "My eighteen year old self wouldn't have been able to handle this; I wouldn't just jizzed in my pants."

She smiled seductively, "Glad you've got a little more staying power now. Not that it takes me too long; probably get me off about eight times before you blow." Her hand had slid down to his crotch, covering his freshly obscene erection inside of his incredibly sexy black silk suit pants.

He moaned, grinding his hips into her hand. "We better go now before I pick you up and throw you on the bed and forget about the club altogether."

She bit her lip and considered it. It was tempting…but she really did want to do this with him. She moved back up his body and looked at him, smiling, "Okay we gotta make that thing go back down. Okay, think of me as a boy…wearing dad's leather jacket, jeans, those steel-toed boots, short spiky hair…how's that going?"

He shook his head, "Not helping. I bet if you were a guy I'd still want you…"

She smiled, "Dirty, dirty butt-sex!"

He started to laugh, "It would still be you, Dee. Trust me; it's more than an attraction to your body…even though your body is fucking hot!"

There was a part of her that wanted to cry, but she held herself together. "You're adorable!" She kissed him sweetly. "You love me."

He nodded, "Yeah Dee, I love you." He laughed thinking about what he was going to do next. He reached down and scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style out of the honeymoon suit.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck afraid she was going to fall. She scowled at him, "Dean would never let you do this."

He shook his head, "Knock it off." He had no idea why she loved to imagine what her male alter ego would be like. It was like this thing she always did, like if she thought about him enough she'd suddenly become him. It was crazy. He loved her just the way she was and he intended to have her stay that way. "You're a girl and you love being a girl…deep down. Maybe it's real deep down, but it's there. And I'm a boy and you know what that means…"

"It means no butt sex."

He smiled, "We'll see about that."

* * *

They got to the club, checked in and got their wristbands. He frowned at her, "Why are guys more expensive?"

She smiled, "I guess it's one of the perks of being a chick."

"I would love to record you saying that."

She laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on Sam, let's get something to drink."

He didn't think her getting drunk was a good plan, judging from the way she gets. Things were heading in a good direction for them and the last thing he wanted was for her to lose inhibitions and do something that she regretted in the morning. "Let's not get wasted tonight, okay?"

She gave him the look that indicated that he was being a buzz kill again and pulled him over to the bar. She made eye contact with the bartender and smiled, "I'll take a Kamikaze and he'll have a Long Island Iced Tea."

The bartender nodded and went on his way and Sam glared at Deanna, "way to make me sound like a pansy."

She laughed, "You are a pansy, Sammy."

"One of these days I'm going to spank that sass right out of you."

She practically vibrated. "And someday I'll fuck that _bitch_ right out of you."

He was speechless. The drinks were delivered and they smiled at the bartender, who walked away to help another customer. Deanna took a drink of her very manly drink and thought she was going to die. She started choking, but tried really hard to mask her discomfort. "That burns."

Sam laughed, "Iced Tea ain't half bad."

She rolled her eyes.

She smiled, hearing the song that had started to play. "Come on Sam, let's dance! I think this is going to become our song!"

Sam started laughing, "I thought our song would be like Ramblin' Man or something, knowing you." He followed her onto the dance floor, setting their drinks down at a table. "Since when do you know any Katy Perry songs?"

"Dude, she's hot."

He shrugged. He was inclined to agree with her.

She started singing along with the lyrics as if she really knew the song. Sam was shocked, he never would've thought in a million years that she listened to anything but Classic Rock. When had she listened to this stuff long enough to memorize the words?

_**You're so hypnotizing; could you be the devil, could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing; feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing…**_

"Hmm, dance with me, Sam." She pulled on his arm and guided him out to the middle of the dance floor with her. She slowly moved her body against his "Don't be so stiff." She put her hands on his hips and started to move him along with her.

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me; infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me; wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.**_

"Hmm yeah, kiss me Sam." She moaned by his ear.

He did as he was told. He kissed her passionately; his hands in her hair and his tongue desperately taking her mouth.

_**Boy you're an alien; your touch so foreign, its supernatural, extraterrestrial. You're supersonic; wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers. Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic. You're from a whole other world, a different dimension; you open my eyes and I'm ready to go – lead me into the light…**_

She moved against him; sweet, little round hips swaying back and forth, her ass shaking – all of it rubbing against him in the most delicious kind of way. It made him hungry with need for her – for all of her. She could see it when she looked up into his eyes; how dark they were, how horny he was. All she wanted to do was reach out and touch him right there on the dance floor, but she couldn't. Sure, everyone else was dancing around and having a great time and nobody was paying any attention to what they were doing, but knowing her luck there would turn out to be someone with a damn camera…or they'd get arrested or something and it would be on television and everyone would know what they were doing in Vegas. Nope, better to keep her hands out of his pants until she had him back in their hotel room…then she could do whatever she wanted to and there were a lot of things that she wanted to do!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This one picks up where the last one left off. They're still at the club and there's more dancing and more hotness to ensue! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a hell of a lot of fun to write! Sorry to keep teasing you guys...I take things a lot more slowly with damaged/girl!Dean. But, don't worry the payoff will be coming at you soon!

* * *

Chapter 14

After their song ended they went back to their drinks. Sam was nervous about drinking them after being away from them, but she gave him that look that said he was being an overprotective grandmother and he decided to drop it.

They went back to the bar, after they finished those drinks, and Sam ordered two Jolly Ranchers. He wasn't ashamed to drink something a bit girlier; never bothered him before and it wasn't going to start now. They drank those and sat together at a table, taking everything in. When they had finished those drinks, they had some food and then ordered another round of drinks. "Hey we should do a couple Jager Bombs! We can see who can drink them faster!"

He plastered his bitch-face on extra firmly, "Deanna, we both know what you get like when you're drunk."

"Yeah, I become a hell of a lot more fun!" She ran her hand up and down his arm seductively, "Come on Sam, you know you wanna do it with me."

"Pun intended?"

She laughed, "Maybe…"

"You know what you are?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Adorable?"

He smiled, "You're a tease, that's what you are – you're a damn cock tease!"

"You love it and you know it!" Really quickly her hand grazed the underside of his package, from under the table.

He jumped.

"Jager Bombs, Jager Bombs! Then well dance some more and then well go back to the hotel and we can determine for sure if I'm a tease or not…"

That got him moving. He headed straight to the bar. She grabbed his hand and let him lead her there. The place was starting to get packed and she didn't want to lose him. Sam got there and ordered two Jager Bombs for each of them. She smiled when they were delivered.

"You ready to see who the champion is?"

He shook his head, "I suppose so."

They both grabbed their shot glass and quickly swallowed the first one, feeling the burn all the way down. Immediately following that they went on to the second one. Deanna turned her second shot glass over before Sam. She jumped up and threw her arms in the air, "Whoohoo! I am awesome!"

"You sure are Dee." He smirked. He wasn't about to tell her that he had taken it easy on her…not that she would've believed him anyway.

"Lovegame" by Lady Gaga started to play and Deanna smiled, "Dance time!"

Again he couldn't believe that she could possibly know this song. "Where have you taken my sister?" He asked in her ear.

She smiled, "Oh come on!"

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick; I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Let's have some fun, this beat is sick; I wanna take a ride on your disco stick...**_

Maybe the only songs she knew that weren't classic rock songs were sexual in nature. Maybe she'd listened to them with other girls…Oh crap, now he wanted to know if she had sex with anyone while listening to these songs.

"You ever done anything with a girl to this song?" He asked into her ear.

She smiled and he even thought he saw her blush, "I've done some stuff."

"That's hot!" He said, grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He moved her with him, his hardening center rubbing against her. All she could think about was touching it; running her hands over the velvety flesh and watching him spurt his hot milky seed all over her. She was hypnotized by it and yet it was the scariest part of a man's body.

His mouth was by her ear then, licking and sucking at her neck. When he added his teeth she knew he would leave his mark on her, which was perfectly fine with her, because as far as she was concerned she was completely his now.

She made little helpless sounds while he was sucking his love bite onto her. The way her body reacted to him made him so hard that it was painful and it didn't help that it was rubbing against her.

_**I'm on a mission, and it involves some heavy touching, yeah. You've indicated your interest; I'm educated in sex, yes. And now I want it bad, want it bad, alovegame, alovegame.**_

"Please." She begged.

"Hmm, what do you want, Baby?"

"You, I want you." She was delirious. Maybe it was the alcohol hitting her or maybe it was just the fact that she had finally unleashed her secret to him and in doing so had made her surrender to what they had. Or maybe it was just because he was so achingly sexy.

They began to make out, the song changing to something hip-hop that neither of them was familiar with. It didn't matter what the song was, though, because their bodies were moving together to the song inside of themselves.

He flipped her around and placed his body behind hers. They moved together; his hardness grinding up against her little ass, showing her just how much he wanted her. It was all either of them could focus on. One of his hands linked with hers affectionately and the other reached around to the front of her and rubbed provocatively over her stomach. His lips trailed over her skin, leaving her body feeling as if it were burning alive.

She was panting, out of breath and begging. "Yeah Sam, yeah." Honestly it was so hot there between them that it was as if everyone else in the room had disappeared. She didn't care about anyone else; all she wanted was his hands all over her body.

The room was spinning for him. It wasn't the alcohol, he knew he could drink more than that before it affected him – it was her. It was the amount of feeling there between them. She was his drug; his happy place. She made him feel alive, something he'd never felt before.

She'd been high a couple of times in her life and all she could say was that this was stronger, better. Every sensation in her body was on fire and it honestly felt like she had died and gone to heaven. There didn't seem like there could be any way that this could really be real.

When Ke$ha's "Your Love is my Drug" started to play neither of them really noticed, but it was highly appropriate for what they were both feeling.

_**What you got boy is hard to find; I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried; I just can't get you off my mind! Because your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love (I said), your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love…**___

The scene they were making was almost scandalous. He had all he could do to not be grabbing at her breasts or sliding his hand up her skirt…it was really, really fucking tempting. "What do you say we get out of here?" His voice was by her shoulder, but she still managed to hear him, because it was as if she couldn't hear anyone else. Maybe everyone was staring at them, or maybe nobody even noticed or cared, she couldn't be sure, because she hadn't noticed.

She nodded. She couldn't even find her voice. Before she even knew what was happening she was being pulled out of the club and she couldn't care less if people were staring at them as they pushed their way through the crowd in a complete daze.

_**I don't care what people say, the rush is worth the price I pay. I get so high when you're with me, but crash and crave you when you leave…**___

They got a cab and tried to get back to the hotel as fast as they could. They made out the entire cab ride, his hand sliding inside her upper thighs. She couldn't believe the restraint he had been showing, because her hand was blatantly rubbing his cock through his pants. Apparently Sam was a much bigger gentleman than she clearly was a lady.

Sam practically threw money at the cab driver as they got out of the cab and ran into the hotel. There weren't a lot of people around at that hour of the early morning – thank God – so when the elevator arrived it was empty.

Once they were inside of the elevator he pressed the button to stop it from moving and he grabbed her, pressing her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms went around his neck. He took her mouth possessively, hungrily, like kissing her could save the world.

Her skirt was hiked up to her hips and they began to move against each other. He rubbed his clothed center against her lightly covered one. They dry humped each other rhythmically, ferociously and – to use her favorite word – obscenely.

His mouth and hands were all over her – exploring her soft and supple body. With one hand he had her shirt off her body and thrown onto the floor. He kissed all over her chest and stomach, while he continued to rub himself against her, earning him slutty moans and obscenities laced with begging and pleading.

"Fuck yeah, Deanna…so hot." He was really holding himself back from just taking her right there in the elevator. He really wanted their first time to be incredibly special and the north elevator of the Hilton in Las Vegas was not the most special and romantic thing he could think of. Hot though…

He reached his hand down and tore a hole in her pantyhose possessively and watched as her eyes widened and darkened before his very eyes. She gripped onto him so hard; her hands working at warp speed to get his shirt unbuttoned and off. "God take me, please, Sam. Take me!"

There were a lot of bases he needed to hit before he could do that. First of all he needed to be allowed to touch her without her underwear on. "Can I touch you, feel you with my fingers?"

She nodded, unable to find words. She was a little nervous, but she knew it would be okay.

He tried to keep himself in check as he gently slid her underwear to the side and revealed the softest, most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes on. Seeing her like this, with very fine blonde hair and the tiniest clitoris he'd ever seen…it helped him focus; it helped him catch his breath and go easy on her. He reached his fingers out and gently touched her. Her skin was so incredibly soft. He could feel her body humming and could hear the little purring noises she was making against his neck.

"You're so wet, Dee. Do you want me to put in a finger, baby?"

"Please." She begged.

To hear her begging him was all too much. He very gently slid his finger inside of her feeling how tight and wet she was. Her velvety skin wrapped tightly around his finger and he could hardly believe she technically wasn't a virgin.

Once his finger was in there and she could relax she allowed herself to feel the pleasure that he was giving her. Her fingers gripped at him, tightly, wanting to hold him as close to herself as she possibly could.

He slowly began to move the finger, teasing and torturing her as he watched her back arch against the elevator wall. With his thumb he gently rubbed her clitoris in a circular pattern and within mere seconds he could feel her convulsing and her vaginal walls clutching harder. The moan that escaped her lips could've made a zebra horny.

"So hot, so hot." He said, pulling his finger out of her. He brought it to her mouth and she opened up for him so that he could slide it along her tongue. Watching her suck her own pussy juice off his finger was probably the hottest and sweetest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

He kissed her then, hot and passionate. He wanted her so fucking bad, but he couldn't take her in the elevator like that. He wanted their first time together to be romantic and special and this didn't qualify. He adjusted their clothes; putting garments back on and sliding things back down or into place and then looked at her for a second, holding himself back from grabbing her and taking her.

"Let's go back to the room, Dee." Sam suggested. If this was going to happen he wanted it to be right.

She licked her lips and looked up at him in such a sweetly seductive way that he thought his knees were going to give out. They helped each other out of the elevator and started off in the direction of their room. What they saw when they walked into their hallway made them stop dead in their tracks. There, outside of the room that was across the hall from them, was a stretcher with a body bag on it. Someone had died from the room across the hall.

Sam took a second to get his breathing in check and walked over to one of the men in uniform. "What happened?"

"Sir, please go back to your room, we cannot discuss this at this time."

"We're F.B.I." Deanna exclaims, holding up one of their fake badges. She was really good on her feet Sam had to admit. "I'm Agent Smith and this is my partner, Agent Wesson."

"Victim's a white female in her late twenties – according to the check-in information her name is Jennifer Stanley, but it's hard to tell if it's really her. It appears like she was attacked by some kind of animal."

Sam's eyebrows shot up, "An animal attack inside a hotel?"

The cop put his hands up, "It's all very strange. You're welcome to look around, but I doubt you're going to find anything useful. Feel free to come down tomorrow after the autopsy." The guy shrugged and looked them up and down. "You two don't look like FBI agents."

Sam smiled, "We're on vacation."

"But, you never can really get away from the job, you know?" Deanna added.

"Smith and Wesson huh?" The cop asked. "Well, that's ironic." With that he tipped his hat to them and left, pulling the body through the elevator that they had just been hot and heavy inside of.

"Yeah, it's real ironic cause our name is actually Winchester." She said with a smile.

Sam smiled, "hope the elevator doesn't stink like sex."

"Should smell better than blood and guts."

Sam just kind of nodded his agreement. "Looks like things just got interesting around here." Sam said.

Deanna was already inside the girl's room. She popped her head back out to look at him, "I think we're going to have to stay a little bit longer." Neither of them was really that sorry about that, but they were sorry that the whole thing had happened and put a damper on the rest of their night.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So... I was definitely planning on waiting to post this one for a little while, but it was just too special to me not to post. I just couldn't wait to share it with you guys! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I 3 Sam and Deanna so f-ing much!

* * *

Chapter 15

Sam stepped through the crime scene tape and joined his sister in the victim's room. He made a face, "Doesn't smell too appetizing in there."

"Maybe she was dead a little while before they found her. We don't really know." Deanna said. She wasn't exactly having a world class kind of time, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from doing her job.

"Do you see anything suspicious?"

"You mean, besides all the blood and pieces of flesh?"

He wrinkled up his nose in disgust.

"They didn't do a very good job of collecting evidence. They should've taken everything."

Sam shrugged, "Well, that gives us more to see."

She nodded, "True." She got up and checked all the rooms for signs of foul play, sulfur or any of the other telltale signs that something supernatural was at work. "I don't see anything, what about you?"

Sam shook his head, "Nah. I don't see anything."

"Maybe it was a person."

"A person who's attacks look like an animal attack?"

"Probably not a vampire, because there wouldn't have been so much blood lying around…and they aren't usually that messy. We don't know about werewolves until we found out if she has a heart. Demons…they could do whatever the hell they wanted to I guess. Ghosts don't normally do things like this, but you know…they've been known to do some pretty horrible things to people." She shrugged, "Seriously, I just don't know."

"Yeah, I think we'll get a better idea once we see the body." He agreed. "Not much more we can really do tonight…not at this hour anyway."

"Probably should try and get an early start in the morning." She said.

He shrugged, "It doesn't have to be too early. I mean, I don't think the body will disappear in a matter of a few hours."

She shrugged, "You're probably right."

"I mean, they know we're coming, so…"

She met his eyes then. She knew what he wanted and she wanted it too, but knowing there was a hunt changed things for her. She cocked her head to the side and got a good look at him; he seemed concerned about the case, but underneath that he was on edge. The poor guy needed a release. It had been right there…within their grasps.

She followed him out of the taped up room and across the hall into theirs.

"Just to be safe I'm going to salt the doors and windows."

She frowned, "we haven't been very careful on this vacation, have we?" Did the Winchesters ever actually go on vacation? It seemed like this shit followed them around like the plague, like they just couldn't ever get away from it.

He wondered what she meant by that exactly. "Yeah, I guess we have been kind of careless."

"I used to be the one who would remember to do that though. I've been…my mind's been…preoccupied."

She seemed nervous. Great. That's all he needed was for her to go getting shy and retreating into herself because she was upset over the things they had done together. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." She headed toward the bathroom, "Gotta get out of these clothes. These boots are killers."

"They're very sexy though." He said with an encouraging smile.

He was so cute. He was trying so hard to keep her there, willing and ready, but something was off inside of her and she couldn't place it. Before she knew what was happening he had followed her, right into the bathroom.

"Dee, I want to talk."

She sighed, "I'm not really in a talking mood right now, Sam."

"Come on Dee, I still feel the same way about you now as I did a half hour ago. Nothing has changed for me, but for you…"

She hung her head, "I just don't know how to explain it."

"What are you feeling? Are you scared?"

She shook her head, "No, no more than usual."

"Then what is it? Why do I feel like you're putting distance between us?"

She sighed, "I just can't help but feel like I did something wrong."

He tensed up, "with us?"

She shook her head, "No, of course not with us. With hunting and everything. I mean I was so quick to run here and get away from Jo and that Viper guy…maybe we should've stayed and helped them. It was selfish."

He moved in closer to her, running his fingers up and down her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. That's when he knew that things would be okay. "It's okay if you need to put us on the backburner for a little while, but please don't push me away, Dee. I hate when you do that."

She leaned her head against him, breathing in the familiar scent of his sexy body, "I don't know if I could really push you away for good. I'd be so lonely."

His arms went around her tightly. "Not being together is not going to bring that girl back. There's nothing you can do to go back in time and save her life. Neither one of us did anything to stop it, but how could we have known that it was going to happen? Besides that, we don't even know for sure that it was something supernatural."

She looked up into his deep hazel eyes and found herself getting lost. "That was hot back there in the elevator, Sam. I really liked what you did to me."

He smiled, "I could do it again if you want."

She smiled, "Do you think we could maybe watch a movie and see what happens?"

"Sure." He said.

She decided not to change out of the outfit that he loved so much, just in case, and they went and sat on the couch and found something to watch. All they could find to watch was Inception, which was fine with them because they both really loved that movie.

She cuddled up beside him and he stroked her hair as they watched the intensely dramatic movie. She had secretly always had a little crush on Leonardo DiCaprio, but she vowed she'd never tell Sam because he'd laugh at her.

About halfway through the movie he looked down at her and noticed that she was fast asleep, her head buried in the crook of his neck. He smiled - she looked so peaceful and sweet – and then he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and proceeded to remove her super sexy leather boots. He was a bit disappointed if he was being honest, because he'd hoped that something more would come of their evening but at least they'd had a good time while it lasted. There always seemed to be something about the job that affected her more deeply than it did him. Sure, he cared about the people and wanted to stop the monsters from hurting more people, but he could leave his work at the office, so to speak. She, on the other hand, always seemed to carry the weight of the dead people on her shoulders, like it was somehow her fault that this had happened.

He lay down beside her and wrapped his arm around her and found it very easy for him to fall asleep too.

* * *

They woke up about six hours later, to the sun shining into the room and casting a shadow onto the wall.

Deanna opened her eyes first and was greeted by Sam in the way that he always greeted her first thing in the morning…with his boner nestled firmly into her ass. She knew right away that she had let him down the previous night, but new days brought new opportunities with them. She ground back into the hard cock, earning a sleepy groan. So, she did it again, a few more times, until he was an active participant; fully awake and alert and consenting to her every move.

His hand found her hip bone and he used his strength to increase the speed and friction of their dry humping. "God, that feels good, baby." He moaned against her hair.

His breath tickled her ear and made her crazy at the same time. She wanted him, that was for sure, but she also knew they had a case looming over their heads. "I'm sorry about last night, Sam. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that."

Sam shook his head. He didn't really want to dwell on the negative stuff when her ass was right there, writhing against him in the most erotic of ways. "You don't need to apologize for that. Everything's fine, Dee." He nuzzled her earlobe, earning him soft little moans from her. "Yeah Dee, you like that?" His hands slid up the front of her and grabbed handfuls of her perky breasts, kneading and massaging them.

"Sam…" She breathed.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you, baby?" He asked.

She smiled to herself. She had a clue – it was practically shoved inside her clothed ass. And, she wanted him too. She rolled over, so that she was face to face with him and immediately felt the loss of that erection against her. So, in order to make up for it, she wrapped her thigh over his hip and felt his hardness nestle in between her parted thighs. "Want you too, Sam."

His hands gripped her ass and brought her closer to him, their bodies grinding against each other's. "What do you want, Dee? What do you want me to do?"

She knew what they should do. She knew they needed to focus their time on the dead girl in order to solve the case and prevent any more deaths, but there was something inside of her that could no longer deny what it was that she wanted. "You, Sam. I want you to make love to me."

Sam's eyes practically danced in front of her. A huge grin widened on his face and he bent down to capture her mouth with his own. Their mouths opened and lips and tongues played together, erotically, passionately and sweetly. It was a blissful combination of all the ways that they felt about each other.

She wrapped her hands around the base of Sam's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Then she ran her hands over his bare, muscular chest, pinching his nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Sam moaned loudly and she laughed, "You like your nipples played with?"

He smiled, "Yeah Dee. Just love it when you touch me."

She continued to grind her hips against his, while reaching up to remove her own shirt and expose her bare, perky breasts.

"Oh God, so hot." Sam muttered, pinching her nipples in his hands. He bent down and licked over each of her breasts, paying equal attention to both. He wanted to be sure to be careful so that he didn't hurt her if her bruise was still bothering her, but everything seemed to be fine.

She drew in a breath, "Yes, fuck yes."

He laughed as he bit down around her right nipple and felt her body shake with desire. He held her close and slid his hands down to remove her pants, making eye contact with her the entire time.

"Go ahead, Sam. Not gonna stop you."

He licked his lips. She was breathtaking. Her body was so light and compact, but so shapely at the same time. The sight of her in those sweet little panties and nothing more made his breath catch in his chest. "You're gorgeous, Dee."

She blushed, reaching out to tug his boxers off his legs. She took in the sight of his naked body and sighed, "You're not too shabby yourself, Sam."

He looked deeply into her eyes, "Is it okay if I take your underwear off?"

She smiled and nodded shyly at him. She knew they were going to have to come off at some point and this seemed like as good a time as any. He gently pulled the soft fabric down her thighs and onto the floor. Then he drew in his breath again. She was beautiful, more beautiful than he could've ever imagined. He'd seen parts of her naked body at different times, but never the whole thing all at once.

"Touch me Sam, before I lose my nerve."

Sam nodded, not minding the request one bit. He leaned in to kiss her, letting his hands caress all over her body and pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her thigh around his hip again and they were right there…the head of his incredibly hard cock rubbing against the soft skin of her opening. His eyes widened in surprise and she smiled up at him, under her ridiculously long eyelashes that were framing her beautiful green eyes.

"Gotta get my hands on you, Dee." He said, reaching down, between their touching centers, to stroke around her opening, trying to work her open a bit before they went any further. There was no way he was going to get his big, thick erection inside her tiny opening without some quality prep. He was surprised by how wet she was and he smiled to himself, knowing that he would be able to get her ready quicker than expected. He very gently pressed a finger into her opening, while gently rubbing at her clit with his thumb. He knew enough to know that playing with a woman's clit kept her relaxed and in the mood for whatever you might do that could be uncomfortable. "You're so tight, Dee, gonna feel so good."

She licked her lips and closed her eyes, just enjoying the way his hand felt on her softness. Sure, she was nervous, but she was also excited. She also knew that it was Sam…he wasn't going to hurt her. "Just go slow, okay?"

"Shhh," He hushed, "Just lay back and enjoy it, baby. Gonna make you feel so good." He worked his finger in there, rubbing the pad of it over her g-spot – she almost hit the ceiling.

"Shit." She whined. "Do that again…more…"

He smiled as he slipped another finger inside that hot, wet crevasse and watched her face as she let out a sigh. She was clearly enjoying herself and that made it all the more exciting for him…not that he needed much more to get himself into the mood.

She ran her hand through his hair, curling the ends around her fingers, "You're so good with your hands, Sammy. Love you."

He bent down and kissed her, "Love you too, Dee." Then he slipped his head down further and stuck his tongue out to lick at that tiny little nub. His free hand soothed her trembling body as she convulsed and quickly reached her first orgasm of the morning. He laughed to himself; he fucking loved seeing her come.

With her center even more lubricated and her body writhing against him he found it easy to get a third finger inside, working it open gently and angling his fingers up to find that infamous spot again. He wanted to see if he could get her off a second time before he had even slipped his cock in there.

She began to breathe more heavily and her eyelids fluttered. "Do you…condoms?"

He smiled, "Don't worry about it; I've got it all taken care of, sweetie. Just focus on how good you feel right now."

"Want you…want you so fucking bad, Sam."

He worked her to her second orgasm and then slipped away quickly so that he could prepare himself to be within her. He found a condom and slipped it onto himself, trying to go quickly so that she didn't have too much time to think about everything and get scared. Once the condom was on, he moved back to her, placing himself between her parted thighs. "Okay baby, you still ready for me?" He kissed her softly, letting her lead the kiss. She was sated and happy when he touched her, but quickly a new fire burned within her. His kisses brought out the beast in her. She moaned into his mouth, her mouth opening so that their tongues could play and dance together, rhythmically.

"So ready Sam, take me, please." She begged.

He didn't need any more encouragement. He used his hand to guide his cock right to her entrance, very slowly pressing himself within her. He was very gentle with her, not wanting to hurt or scare her in any way, but found that she opened up so beautifully for him.

She clung to him, wanting him so close to her. She had never felt like this before; so happy, so contented, so horny and so right. She couldn't believe that she was finding all of this with her brother of all people. But, things had always been different between her and Sam. They had always been more than brother and sister and she knew they always would be.

It was like time stood still as he pressed slowly within her. Time had no relevance for them. It felt like a century, but also a mere moment too. Soon he was completely sheathed within her, his balls pressed gently against her tiny ass. "Holy shit."

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and opened her eyes, looking straight into those deep hazel ones of his. She was scared to move for fear that it would hurt, she was full to the brim with cock, but she loved the feeling. She was completely at his mercy, completely in his care. She was his completely now and the feeling made her heart swell and her soul want to sing. She felt like a hardcore dork, but she couldn't help it. Some people wait their whole lives to never feel how she was feeling in that moment; she knew how lucky she truly was, even after everything that had happened.

He slowly began to move within her, feeling her walls wrapped so tightly around himself. It was the most glorious, intense feeling of his life. They were finally doing this. They were finally taking this step, a step that would prevent them from ever going back, from ever being able to deny their relationship. He wrapped himself around her, pulling her close and showering her with kisses as he slowly built up a gentle rhythm within her.

She breathed heavily against him, knowing that it wouldn't take her long. Nobody had ever made her feel like this in her entire life and she knew he was the only one for her. There weren't words to express how she felt; she didn't even know how to say it.

Neither of them spoke as they just continued to move together, wrapped up in each other. Neither knew where one ended and the other began, it was just so right.

They reached that peak together and held to each other tightly as they exploded against each other. He filled the condom up to the brim, almost felt like he had exploded right through it as he felt the walls of her tight vagina convulsing and tightening around him with her own release.

Neither of them moved for a few moments. They didn't get cleaned up, he didn't pull out, they just laid there together, arms around each other as she cried silent tears against his chest. He didn't need to ask her if she was okay, he just got it. He understood how passionate and sweet the moment had been and realized that it was the one and only time that either of them had ever truly made love in their lives.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

About an hour later they showered and dressed and made their way to the Coroner's office to view the body of the dead girl from the room across the hall from them. They flashed their badges, trying to be very careful about not touching each other, even though all they wanted to do was be together. For Deanna it was pretty much like losing your virginity; she felt different inside and like she just wanted to be carefully nestled in Sam's arms for the next week and a half.

The coroner was a short, balding man in his mid-fifties. He wasn't very exciting to look at, but Deanna tried to focus on him anyway. He gave them a sad smile, "You two ever seen a dead body before?"

Sam flashed his dazzling smile, "Many times."

"Yeah, we're old pros at this." Deanna added.

The man nodded and directed them to a gurney, where a sheet was pulled up over a body. "Well, you better hope you have strong stomachs for this one."

Sam's stomach was pretty strong; he'd seen it all over the years. As much as he and their dad had tried to keep Deanna from the horrors of the job she'd managed to see a few dead bodies along the way as well. He hoped she'd seen enough to keep her from getting sick or passing out on him though; that wasn't going to evoke confidence in them.

Deanna just smiled at the man as he pulled back the sheet. She tried not to think about what she was seeing. The body was in terrible condition. The head was mostly intact, but it was hard to tell what her features had once looked like. The torso looked like it had been chewed on by a lion and then spit back out…it was a frightening thing to behold. She was, however, able to discern that the heart was at least partially present and accounted for. "Anything missing, Doc?" She asked as she forced the bile back down into her stomach.

The doctor shook his head, "Not that I can tell. It looks like something just took a rather large bite, or bites, out of her."

"Any ideas as to what might've done it?" Sam had to ask this question, even though he knew that the doctor didn't really know.

"Yeah, actually, we're pretty sure we know how it happened."

Sam's eyebrow raised, "Oh?" This was going to be good, he could feel it.

"It was a pit bull…"

"A pit bull made lunch out of Jennifer Stanley?" Deanna asked with an eyebrow quirked.

The doctor sighed, "She had this on again, off again boyfriend…about ten years older than her…he was playing a gig at one of the local night clubs and she was staying in the hotel so she could be there to hear him. Well, after the show he came up to her room…"

"And he had his dog eat her?"

Sam snickered. His sister could be so snarky when she wanted to be.

"If you have any better ideas I'm all ears." The doctor informed, defiantly. He gave Deanna a look to indicated that she just go right ahead and try to defy him.

She gave him that same look back, but it wasn't terribly convincing from her tiny little self. She didn't look menacing or scary, she just looked cute (in Sam's opinion anyway). Sam smiled, trying super hard to suppress it and failing miserably, "We'll be in touch." He reached out to place his hand on the small of Deanna's back, possessively, and they left the building and headed back to the car.

"A pit bull." Deanna muttered.

Sam laughed, "That was a huge-ass waste of time."

"No kidding."

"Well, it wasn't werewolves…"

"Maybe it was a dog." Sam said with a shrug.

"It wasn't a dog." Deanna wasn't born yesterday and she wasn't going to believe that a dog could do that much damage to a person, especially a domesticated dog…with an owner.

Deanna drove them back to the hotel and parked the car. When they got up to the room, she shut the door behind them, tossed her keys onto the table and slipped out of her leather jacket. "A dog…"

"You're still on that?" Sam asked, walking up behind her.

She shrugged, "Well, it's just so ridiculous…"

Sam shook his head, "No, what's ridiculous is that we're alone…in our hotel room…with nothing to do…and you're fixated on some dog…"

Deanna smiled, her back to Sam, "Oh yeah? What else is there to do?"

Sam's arms wrapped around her from behind, "I have a few ideas."

She wasn't sure why, but for some reason she turned about thirty shades of red. It wasn't like they hadn't already done this, so why was she reacting like a nervous teenager? She bit her lip and turned around to look into those dewy eyes of his. "Oh?"

"Yeah." He muttered. With one quick movement he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her over to the bed. He threw her down onto the heart-shaped mattress and then lay down beside her with a big smile on his face. "I've got some great ideas in fact."

Her heart was pounding practically out of her chest and she wanted to tell it to get a grip, but she couldn't find any words…she could barely process thoughts.

He got a good look at her; wide eyed, blush high in her cheeks, struggling to breathe… He smiled and bent his head down to nuzzle her ear, "Dee, we've already done this once. There isn't anything to be so nervous about." It was funny to him and also quite adorable that she was so nervous about doing this.

She shrugged; she didn't know what her problem was. The first time they had both been lost in lust and love and not thinking a lot about what they had been doing. Now, there was forethought, now there was time to be nervous. But, she also had to remind herself that he had been so gentle and so sweet with her. "I'm okay Sam, just thinking a bit too much."

Sam smiled, his hands running down the sides of her body, tracing the shape of her curves with his big hands. "Hmm, thinking has a way of ruining things sometimes."

She smiled, "Says the mathlete." She had always picked on him for being such a nerd growing up, but she had always been secretly proud of him; she had always been proud to know that her brother was so smart.

He just laughed, "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"It's cute. You were smart. Sometimes made me wish I was smart too…" She was too busy being defiant and pretending to chase tail. "All I ever had to show for myself was my G.E.D. and give 'em hell attitude."

Sam frowned, "Baby…you're very smart. I know just as well as I know anything that if you'd had the same opportunities that I had that things would've been a lot different for you. I mean, come on, you're my sister…we have to share some DNA."

She smiled. She knew that he was being sweet and considerate, but he also threw in the joke so that she didn't have to feel awkward. He was making a dumb joke to ease her discomfort, the way that she always did. "Sam Winchester, you're too much."

He kissed her softly, "You're too much too." He smiled widely, "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly, and gently nuzzled her faced against his cheek, "I love you too."

His lips found hers again in a long, drawn out, deep kiss. Her body melted against him and suddenly any nerves she had felt before were gone. There was no trepidation anymore, just love and desire. They slowly stripped each other of their clothes, taking their time so that they could touch and kiss every area of skin as it was being exposed.

"God, I love how soft and girly you look like this." He muttered when she was wearing just her soft, lace-trimmed underwear, her perky breasts bare and nipples hardened from excitement and the chill of the air conditioning.

She blushed again, "Sam…"

He smiled and bent down to kiss the soft skin of her lower abdomen, "You embarrassed?"

"Me? I don't get embarrassed…"

He laughed. "So, you're pulling out the tough attitude again?" That's how he knew she was definitely embarrassed. "Nothing to be embarrassed about with me, Dee."

She lightly punched him, "Knock it off, Sam."

He smiled, and quickly flipped her over onto her stomach. He slid her underwear off her body and reached out to rub the soft skin of her ass cheeks.

Deanna drew in her breathe, "What are you doing?" She wasn't ready to try anything crazy. "Exit only, exit only…"

Sam laughed, "Just relax, Dee." He reached his arm around her and got her up onto her knees. Then he slid down her body and gently placed his tongue at her opening, from behind. She nearly jumped off the bed. "Shhh." He whispered, slowly taking his time, using his tongue over her opening and all the way up to her clitoris.

"Oh. My. God." Every word was difficult to get out. She had never imagined anything could feel that good. "Holy shit!"

His plan to get her nice and wet and nice and opened up for him worked like a charm. Within minutes she was bucking and writhing and begging for him to take her. He laughed, "You sound a little horny."

"Fuck me, Sam, please…" She pushed her little ass back against him, reaching one hand back to pull him closer. He was still in his underwear and that pissed her off. She tried to press it down with the one hand that wasn't holding herself up, "Come on, Sammy…."

He smiled, "Shhh, just relax, baby." He helped her get his underwear down and watched her face when his cock sprang back to his stomach.

She bit her lip, trying to hold in the slutty moan that threatened to escape. She couldn't believe that this gorgeous man was hers. "God Sam…you're so fucking sexy…so big."

He smiled, "You want it, Dee?"

Deanna pretty much vibrated, "Yeah Sam, want it so bad."

He got off the bed, "Don't move, just stay like that." He really wanted to try doggy with her, at least for a little bit. He wanted to try everything in the world with her. "Want you just like that."

She moaned against the pillow, waiting for him to get back to the bed, from whatever the heck he was doing.

He quickly got a condom, tore the package apart and slipped it onto his aching cock. Shit, he wanted to be inside of her so bad. He just wanted to be within her forever. Without even realizing he had started to move, he found himself right behind her, his condom-covered cock rubbing erotically against her little opening. His fingers found her opening and he slipped a finger slowly inside of her, trying to make sure she was really ready for him. "You okay, Dee? What do you need baby?" He asked as he lightly kissed her shoulder blade.

"You…just need you." She wanted to add a 'forever' at the end of that statement, but decided not to be cheesy.

He smiled and pressed his cock to her opening. "Need you too Dee. I love the way you feel against me and around me." He didn't fucking care how big a girl he sounded like sometimes, it didn't matter; he just needed her to know how much he loved her and wanted to be with her in every way imaginable.

They both held their breaths, instinctively, until he was completely sheathed within her, his balls rubbing erotically against her clitoris. She moaned so loudly that he thought they might hear her on the first floor. "Oh God, Deanna, your noises…"

"Please Sammy, please take me…take me…shitttttttt." She whined and begged. She couldn't help it. This felt even better than the first time. For one thing, they'd done this earlier so she was a bit more stretched. For another thing she was less nervous and lastly, this was a new and different position. She felt him even deeper within her from this angle and she really loved the feel of his balls on her clit.

He was pretty much in a state of complete bliss too. Her body felt like it had been made just for him. She was so tight around him and he fit in her so snugly that he almost went crazy. He used all the restrain he could muster to keep from pounding her forcefully. He didn't want to hurt her, so he had to be careful. She was so much smaller than him and her body was a lot more delicate than his. He needed her to know that she was safe with him and that he would never hurt her. He wrapped one arm around her stomach and his other hand held onto her hip, giving him something to hold on to so that he could keep up his pace.

She was just about to lose her mind. She didn't know if she could hold herself up. She reached out and wrapped her small hand around the arm that was holding him, "Legs are…"

He nibbled at her ear from the back, "I've got you, you're okay."

She just closed her eyes and let herself go. She rocked back against him and held on tightly as her body convulsed against him and she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. It was the greatest orgasm she could fathom, not that she had a ton of experience.

He held her as her body pretty much gave out underneath her. "Gonna flip you around, Dee." He slid out of her and helped position her on her back. Then he pulled her legs up his body, slipping her ankles over his shoulders, "You're so beautiful. God, I love you, Dee."

She smiled up at him, her eyelashes fluttering open to look up at his handsome face, "Love you too, Sammy, more than anything." She weakly reached her hand up to stroke over his cheek.

He captured her hand with his own and kissed it, gently, as he slid himself back within her.

She let out another moan as she felt him rubbing deeply inside of her. "Think I'll have another one quickly."

He smiled, excited to get her off twice. "Yeah Dee, so hot." He was rapidly approaching his own climax, but he wanted to hold off until he could get her off again. "That feel good?"

"So fucking good." She murmured.

He picked up the pace a little bit, aiming himself perfectly so that he could hit her g-spot with every thrust, until her toes curled beside his head and her back arched off the bed.

"Yeeeeeeesssssss!" She screamed out, her body shaking all over with her second release.

He groaned as he watched her. She was the most beautiful, sexiest thing he could even imagine. It was only a matter of seconds before he shot his own load, filling the condom up nearly to capacity.

"Oh my God!" She cried out, her body exhausted. She pulled him close, needing to feel the heat of him and the strength of his body close against her own. "Want this forever…"

Sam nuzzled her neck, "Me too." His hands went into his hair as he slowly tried to slip out of her very wet vagina.

"No." She protested, "Just stay in for a second…" She loved the feeling of him inside of her, filling her up, his body an extension of hers.

He smiled, keeping himself inside of her until he went completely soft and it slid out, the condom barely hanging on for the ride.

"Ugh." She groaned, "I feel gross."

"You okay?" He asked softly. He was afraid he'd hurt her or something.

She smiled, "I'm perfect, just sweaty and wet…"

He smiled, "You want a shower?"

"Yeah, I'd love a shower." A shower would relax her muscles and lull her into a wonderful little nap. "Then we can take a nap…if you want."

He smiled, "Only if I can shower with you."

She rolled her eyes, "You're so dirty."

"You love it." He said, giving her as a light smack.

Her eyes twinkled, "Sometimes I wonder why." She got out of bed before he could smack her ass again, grinning from ear to ear as she ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. It only took him a second to catch up to her, his body sliding in behind her.

He grabbed her quickly and smacked her other ass cheek. "You're a bad girl…"

"Yeah well, you love it…" She muttered.

He laughed, "Of course I do."

They stayed in the shower for about a half hour, washing each other and then making love again…the third time in a twenty-four hour period.

While they were in the shower Sam's cell phone started to ring, but neither of them cared to get out and go answer it. Once they were out of the shower and dried off, they heard her cell phone ringing. Whoever it was apparently wasn't going to give up.

She sighed and went to grab her phone off the bedside table. "Hello?" She asked.

"Agent Smith?"

Sam watched as she carried on a professional conversation with whoever was on the other end of the conversation. "This is she... What can I do for you?"

"This is Sherriff Jones from the police station. The coroner said you had been down to see Miss Stanley's body earlier…"

"That's right, Sherriff."

"I just wanted to let you know that the boyfriend, who was also the dog's owner confessed to what happened. We found evidence of the young woman's body on the dog and ended up putting him down. His stomach contents were…well, it was pretty bad…"

The conversation continued on for a few minutes and then she thanked him and hung up the phone.

After she hung up he looked over at her questioningly, "What's up?"

She shrugged, "Apparently it really was a dog…" Who knew? Apparently they didn't have a case after all.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time, but things in my life have been majorly hectic lately. Anyway, I've been building up to this for a while now, but am a bit nervous about how you're going to feel about it. I hope you guys like where I'm going with this. It kind of feels like this is kind of like a Part 2 of this story...like the beginning of the second half.

* * *

Chapter 17

Six Weeks Later

Sam walked into their current motel room in Rochester, New York with a bag of take-out food from a local diner. He set the bag down with a frown. He knew right away that if he didn't find Deanna sleeping in one of the beds that he'd find her bent over the toilet. This was a pretty regular routine for them. "Dee?" Sam exclaimed, knocking on the bathroom door. "You still sick?"

He heard a groan coming from inside the bathroom and then the door was being opened from the inside. Deanna, looking pale and drawn, slowly made her way from the bathroom. "I'm okay."

"Yeah right." Sam muttered, mainly to himself, although he knew she could hear him. "Get your coat on."

Deanna gave Sam her meanest glare. There was no fucking way that Deanna was going to a hospital. For one thing, they didn't have proper insurance and for another thing, she was fine…at least she tried to convince herself that she was fine, anyway. She told herself that she just had a little bit of a bug that wanted to keep hanging on. It wasn't like she took great care of herself anyway, so it wasn't completely unlikely that her immune system wasn't up to par. "Not going to the hospital, Sammy. 'M fine."

Sam rolled his eyes and plastered on the bitch-face. "Then we're going to Bobby's."

"When'd he get a medical degree?" She knew she was being difficult, but she didn't really care. She felt like shit and she didn't need anyone else fussing over her…especially someone who, more than likely, couldn't do much to make her feel better.

"Very funny." Sam sighed. He just really hated to see his sister suffering like this, and he hated that she never seemed to want to take care of herself. He reached out to run his hand through her matted up, greasy hair. "Baby, you know I'm just worried about you. This could be something supernatural…it could be a lot of things."

Deanna wanted to cuddle up against his chest, breathe in that masculine scent, and feel safe, but she couldn't get past the smell. "Shit, what's that smell?"

"I brought some food back. Dee, you need to eat."

Deanna covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom once again. She didn't know what it was. She didn't understand why sometimes she could feel almost human and then all the sudden something would have her sprinting to the porcelain throne.

Sam frowned. It was clear that he wasn't going to get her to eat any of the food he'd brought back. He pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby's number. "Hey Bobby." He said after the older hunter had said hello and called him an idjit.

"Your sister still sick?"

"Yeah. She's in the bathroom right now…and she just came from there. She was alright until she smelled the food I brought."

"Look, her stomach's not going to be able to handle grease right off the bat. You gotta get something bland." Bobby wondered how these two had managed to survive as long as they had.

"I think it'd be best if we came to you." Sam informed.

"I ain't no doctor."

"But, you obviously know more about this kind of thing than I do. Maybe you can figure something out that will help her."

Bobby knew better than to get himself tangled up in this whole thing. He was wise enough to have a strong inkling about what was really going on and decided to take himself out of the equation. "I have to go on a hunt with Rufus this weekend. Why don't you take her to the Roadhouse? Ellen's a mother; she should be able to help you out." 'And she's a woman too…' Bobby wanted to add, but knew it wasn't the best thing to say.

That was a great idea. Why hadn't Sam thought about that before now? Then it came back to him…Deanna never wanted to step foot in that place again. Deanna harbored a great animosity for the place, but Sam couldn't allow that to stop him from getting her better. "Okay, thanks anyway, Bobby."

The two hunters hung up and then Deanna stumbled back out of the bathroom, still looking a little bit green. "Get rid of that bag." She muttered, crawling into her bed and tossing the covers over her head. "I'm just going to rest for three or four hundred years."

Sam frowned, "I'm sorry, Dee, but we need to get our stuff packed up."

She tossed the blankets off her head and gave him the evil-eye. "What? I already said I wasn't going to Bobby's."

"We aren't going to Bobby's."

"Then where are we going?"

"Just give me a few minutes to set everything up. Want to give them a head's up that we're going to be coming. And see, this'll be perfect, because I can help them out with that case they needed help with."

"The Roadhouse…" Deanna grumbled. "You think they're still sitting around waiting for your ass to get there to save the day? Tons of hunters go in and out of that place all the time."

Sam shrugged, "I'm sure Ash can come up with something for me to do. Something to keep me busy."

"Why, you don't enjoy holding my hair?"

Sam went to her, sitting down gingerly on the bed, "I'd love to hold your hair for you, Dee, if you'd let me touch you…"

"We aren't going to start on this one again, are we?" She sighed dramatically, "I don't feel good, Sam; I'm not exactly in the mood. I'm sorry if that bothers you."

"You know that's not what this is about." Sam could never seem to say anything right. "We don't need to have sex, but I'd like to be allowed to hold you, maybe sleep in the same bed again…" Things had been wonderful when they'd been in Vegas, but then they had slowly declined from there. They had managed to keep the spark alive for a couple weeks after getting back from their vacation, but everything had been difficult. They'd both been exhausted at night and hadn't felt up to having a lot of sex, but at least they'd managed to keep things friendly. After that things had gone significantly downhill. She'd started not feeling the greatest, but had tried to just keep working through it…in typical Deanna style. She'd grown extra tired, listless and just didn't have the ambition that she was used to having. Following that period the vomiting and sleeping half the day had started.

She looked up at him, underneath her insanely long eyelashes and whined, "I don't want to go to the Roadhouse. I'll do better; I bet I'll feel much better in the morning…"

Sam shook his head, "Dee, this isn't something that you're doing. I know you don't feel well. I just don't know how to help you."

"I just have a bug that I can't shake. Nothing you can do about that; not really much anyone can do about it." Usually by this point she'd have pushed him away, or turned away, but instead she had her head buried in the crook of his arm.

It wasn't exactly what he'd been hoping for, but he would take whatever he could get. Any contact with Deanna was better than no contact. "I just want to take you there to see if there's anything they can do to help. Ellen's a mother; she's had experiences with sicknesses. Maybe she'll know what to do. Since you're refusing to go to the hospital then this is the only compromise that I can come up with."

Deanna sighed, "Fine." She wasn't stupid. She knew that there was something going on. She knew better than to think she had a stomach bug that wouldn't go away. The truth was that she was terrified by what could be wrong with her; she didn't even really want to think about it.

Sam kissed the top of her head, "You want me to help you get a shower before we head out?"

Deanna seemed to study him for a few seconds before she asked, "No funny business?"

Sam smiled, "I promise." As soon as it was out of his mouth he wanted to kick himself. Why was he promising something like that? What a horrible promise to make. But, looking at her pale face really woke him up to the reality of things. She needed him to be a brother, a friend, not be coping a feel the whole time. "You can give me titty twisters if I'm a bad boy."

Deanna actually smiled, "Yeah sure. You'd probably like it…freak."

Sam smiled back at her. He could deal with the sibling banter, he could deal with almost anything if she wasn't moaning or tossing her cookies. "I know the car ride won't be too much fun for you, but there isn't much we can do about it. I'll try and stop at as many truck stops as I can along the way." He felt bad that he was going to have to make her stomach issues even worse, but it couldn't be avoided. He was at his wit's end over this whole thing and needed some help. "I just want you to get better."

Deanna sighed, "I know." She slung an arm around his waist, holding onto him as strongly as her weakened body could manage, "Trust me, I wanna feel better too. You think I like losing my lunch all day long? You think I want to be tired all the time?"

Sam ran his hand over that mat of hair on her head, "Shh, we'll get you better. Ellen will be able to help you." He started to pull back, getting to his feet, "Let's get you showered and ready to go."

She groaned inwardly, not wanting to move from her spot, but allowing him to help her to her feet. Honestly, there wasn't much she could do anyway. It wasn't like she could fight back against the big Neanderthal anyway.

The trip to the Roadhouse was one of discomfort for both of them on many different levels. For one thing, Deanna's nausea only seemed to triple while riding in the car and therefore they had to stop so many times for her to toss her cookies or to just get some air and settle her queasy stomach. Sam wasn't sure how in the world there was anything left in her stomach. On top of her stomach issues, she was deathly worried about the car's interior, which seemed to only enhance her frustration with her illness. The whole thing put a lot of strain on Sam as well. He wanted to do what he could to make her feel better and lessen the discomfort, but having to stop every two seconds was wearing him thin. He couldn't seem to get any rest and it didn't seem as though they'd ever reach their destination.

When they finally did reach the Roadhouse – at about midnight the next day - Deanna felt as though she'd lost everything she had to lose…including her entire stomach…and Sam was pretty much dead on his feet.

Ellen helped them get their things from the car and ushered them in. "You two look horrendous."

"I thought I looked like a supermodel." Deanna mumbled.

Sam sighed, "I feel like death."

"Says the one who's able to keep his food down…"

Ellen almost smiled at the exchange between the brother and sister. She wrapped her arm around Deanna's shoulders, "How are you doing? Any better or worse?"

Deanna groaned, "Apparently I've got motion sickness now too. Although I sometimes get sick from walking across the room, so I shouldn't have been surprised…"

Ellen placed her hand over Deanna's forehead and frowned, "No fever."

Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes, nearly feeling the need to hold them open so he could stay awake, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, you'd think if she had a virus that she'd also have a fever." Ellen studied Deanna's face, "Have you been able to keep anything down? Is the nausea worse at different parts of the day?"

Deanna shrugged slightly, "I guess it's worse in the morning, but it's pretty much bad all the time. Sometimes I'm okay and I can keep stuff down, but normally I can't. Does that make a difference?"

"Possibly." Ellen guided Deanna with one arm and carried Deanna's pack in the other hand as they all went inside. "I'm going to send Jo to the store to get a few things, is there anything that you'd like?"

Sam shook his head and Deanna just grumbled and replied, "A new stomach would be great."

Ellen smiled. "I see you've still got that give 'em hell attitude we've come to love so much."

Sam laughed on the inside; externally he was too tired. "Gotta crash…"

Ellen nodded. "Yeah, you look…beat. Jo surrendered her room. You're welcome to sleep in there." Ellen wasn't about to tell them about the epic debate that had ensued over whether Sam and Deanna should stay in the same room or not. "We'll send Deanna in after I've had a chance to see if I can diagnose her…"

Sam nodded, already on his way out of the room, "Sounds great. Night everyone." He was almost all the way to Jo's bedroom before he stopped and turned back around. He went to Deanna and kissed her on the forehead, "If you need me, don't hesitate to wake me."

Deanna resisted the urge to wrap herself up in his big, strong chest, but didn't think that was the best thing to do with an audience, so she just nodded and let him go. She turned to look at Ellen, who was studying her in a way that made Deanna feel about two inches tall. She didn't like the scrutinizing eye of the older woman. "What?"

"Did something more happen with that Viper character than you two let on about?"

Deanna's eyebrows shot up nearly to her hairline. She was about to ask where the hell that question was coming from, but Jo walked into the room at that moment. Oh goody. Deanna sighed, wrapped one of her arms protectively around herself and looked around the room, not wanting to make eye contact with the pretty, petite blonde.

"I see they finally got here." Jo, on the other hand, wasn't wasting any time studying Deanna intensely.

Ellen seemed oblivious to Deanna's obvious discomfort, "Need you to go to the store for a few things." She turned back to Deanna for a few minutes, "I'm just going to talk to Jo for a minute, why don't you go get comfortable in the bedroom? I'll be in to see you in a few minutes."

Deanna shrugged and made a quick exit. Something seemed a bit suspicious to her, but she wasn't going to ask questions. She just wanted to get the hell out of there before she had to be around Jo any longer than she already had been. She walked into the bedroom just in time to watch Sam pull his t-shirt up over his head and onto the floor.

That familiar heat ran through Deanna's body. She couldn't deny that he was the hottest fucking thing she'd ever laid eyes on, not that she felt up to doing anything about it.

"Dee." He muttered. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Big, bad hunter's awfully jumpy these days…"

"Shut up."

Deanna just winked at him.

"Are you…horny?" Sam's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Here? Right now? Fuck."

"Don't get too excited. I don't feel up to doing anything about it, but yeah…like a fucking pool in my pants right now…"

Sam groaned, "Don't tell me shit like that…" He had an instant boner. He was honestly too tired to do anything about it, even if she felt up to it, but he wasn't about to admit that to her after everything. "You're killing me here."

Deanna slid underneath the covers of the twin bed they'd set up in there for her. She wasn't even miffed that Sam got to sleep in Jo's queen-sized bed, because she didn't need the space and didn't intend to do a whole lot of sprawling out. Besides that, Sam was a hell of a lot taller than she was and he needed more space in bed.

He got into Jo's bed and stretched. The bed was comfortable, but he couldn't sleep now…not while sporting a raging hard-on. He groaned, "I want you so fucking bad right now."

Deanna sighed, "I know, Sammy, but we couldn't do anything even if I felt alright." She grimaced, "We definitely don't want them to find out about…well, you know."

Sam groaned, "Yeah, I know." That was pretty much the last thing that he wanted at this point. Well, he wanted Deanna to be sick less, but it was a close second. They had enough problems in their lives without the whole world knowing about their more-than-sibling feelings for each other. He knew that if Ellen found out then Jo and Ash would know and it would only be about two or three minutes before Bobby was filled in.

He wanted to say more, maybe reassure Deanna as best as he could, but Ellen walked in at that moment. She was carrying a sleeve of crackers and a bottle of ginger ale. She gave Deanna a smile, "Did you get comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I could." She answered.

Ellen nodded, "I brought you a snack."

Deanna wrinkled up her nose, "I couldn't possibly think about eating right now."

"Just trust me." Ellen said, handing the food and drink over, "Just try it and see how it goes."

Deanna looked down at what she was currently holding, "Crackers?"

"Yup. You need to get something in your system and they might help settle your stomach."

Deanna looked up at the woman like she had four heads all the sudden. Was the woman serious? She couldn't seem to keep water down most of the time and she wanted her to eat crackers and drink soda? Ellen gave her that look…the one that mothers have perfected over the years…and Deanna surrendered. "Fine."

"That a girl." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, "Jo's trying to get me. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes." The older woman was out of the room in about three seconds flat.

Deanna looked down at the food and drink she's promised to consume and groaned.

"She's pretty insistent, isn't she?" Sam asked.

"She's pushy is what she is." Deanna grumbled.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He couldn't help it; he would always find Deanna's snarky behavior adorable.

"I can hear you over there smiling, Winchester!" She exclaimed. "It's not funny."

"Hey, maybe she knows what she's talking about. Might as well try and find out."

"Yeah and you better believe I'm going to be waking your ass up when it comes back up." She grumbled as she started opening the sleeve of saltine crackers.

He reached for the television remote on Jo's bedside table and turned it on. "At least there's a TV." It wasn't that Sam needed the noise or the light to sleep, but Deanna seemed to be more relaxed while it was on. Sam thought that maybe she had a bit of a fear of the dark from having a non-existent childhood, but honestly, in that moment Sam was glad for the distraction it brought. He flipped through the channels until he found what he was looking for…Cartoon Network.

Deanna popped a cracker into her mouth and looked up at the television. "Futurama?"

Sam shrugged. Okay, so he wasn't into that crap and he didn't think it was funny, but for some reason Deanna loved it. Cartoon Network was her favorite channel and she loved all the dumb shows on it. "I just thought it might help keep your mind off your stomach. Maybe it will even help you sleep."

Deanna flashed Sam a genuine smile, "That's why I love you, Sammy."

"It's because I'm so awesome."

"That's my line." She muttered. She ate another cracker and unscrewed the cap on her soda bottle. After she took a sip she smiled, "Maybe she's not as crazy as she lets on."

"You're feeling better?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think I am." Deanna shrugged, "We'll see how long it lasts this time."

Sam settled into the bed, getting comfortable. Just before he passed out he whispered, "Goodnight Dee, I love you." He was halfway into unconsciousness before he heard the soft "love you too, Sam" she responded with.


	18. Chapter 18

I would like to dedicate this chapter (and any future chapters of any wincest or slash story that I ever write) to ebonylovesdeanandsam. Thank you for the laughs you've brought to me in the last couple of days! Because of your incredibly insightful reviews I now know that: A) you like Menage Tois because Sam and Dean are hot in that one, B) you hate my other stories, C) you hate wincest and slash…because it's wrong and gross and Jared and Jensen "likes women" (no duh), D) that Dean is way hotter than that doctor (I believe you're referring to Dr. Sexy M.D., to which I would say that I agree with you, but it's funny because Dean fangirled out when he thought he was with him), and that E) you also don't like those wincesty and slashy "photo chop" pictures (I'm assuming you meant Photoshop)!... I was also made aware of the fact that anyone who writes these kinds of stories are trolls…which I was never aware of before now, so thanks for the head's up! I'm sure we all appreciate that! I could go on for years, but since you have disabled private messages (I can see why, btw) I will just suffice it to say that your intelligence speaks for itself!

In all seriousness, however, I felt compelled to write this because I know that your antics have hurt at least one other reader (and friend) of mine. I'm sure you've been targeting all of us, like some kind of personal vendetta…this is not okay! If you don't like wincest or slash, then don't read it! The warnings are put there for a reason…DUH! Also, it doesn't help your case (or prove that you dislike these types of stories) when you read all the way up through Chapter 17 just to leave a stupid review that has nothing to do with anything. All that tells me is that you've read multiple chapters of a story you claim to hate…interesting.

Anyway, this story actually goes out to all my fellow trolls! Hope you guys enjoy where this goes! I Love you guys!

P.S. The definition of an internet troll, according to , is "one who posts a deliberately provocative message to a news group or message board with the intention of causing maximum disruption and argument." So, by this definition you, ebonylovesdeanandsam, are the troll!

And, If any of you don't know what I'm referring to with this, check out the reviews for this story…I think they're pretty funny!

Now I will get off my soap box and get on with the chapter...

* * *

Chapter 18

Deanna woke up the next morning with the television still going, the bottle of soda held between her fingers and draped off the side of the bed, and the sleeve of crackers laying opening on her chest. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, feeling pretty good for first thing in the morning. But, as soon as she tried to sit up she was hit with a wave of nausea. "Ugh." She groaned, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Feeling sick again?" Jo asked, walking into the room.

Deanna tensed.

"Eat a cracker and sip the soda."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, just do it."

Deanna didn't feel like eating anything, but she managed to force a couple crackers and a few sips of the soda down. Afterwards she sighed, feeling a lot better. "What did you put in this shit?"

Jo gave her an incredulous look, "What, you think I manufacture these things? Saltines have been known to settle stomachs for years. Pregnant women use them for morning sickness all the time…works like a charm."

Deanna's forehead crinkled up, "But, I'm not—"

"You sure about that?" Jo asked. "You're absolutely positive that it couldn't have happened?"

Deanna glared at Jo, "You're just saying this shit because of what happened last time I was here. Look, I know it's hard for you to believe but I actually have been with quite a few chicks."

Jo sighed, "Deanna, I'm not here to question your sexuality or anything else for that matter. Your boobs sore? When was your last period?"

"It's none of your business…and I don't remember."

Jo sat down on the end of Deanna's bed and looked at her, "I'm just trying to help you right now. I'm not trying to start any drama. I may have been way off base last time...and clearly I pissed you off…but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. Look, mom had me pick up a few different pregnancy tests for you to take."

"But…No!" Deanna exclaimed, "I'm not fucking pregnant! Wouldn't you think I'd know if I was?"

Jo's eyebrow rose, "How many times have you been pregnant? Now, if you've never had sex with a man then it's got to be something else. But, if there's even a slight chance than it could be true…then you should take the test."

Deanna swallowed hard. There was no way this was going to turn out well. Either she was going to turn out pregnant and then HOLY FUCKING SHIT…or she was going to have to take the damn test and it'll be negative but will still prove that she's been with a man. Either way the whole lesbian kick was done for and someone might get wise and figure out who she's been sleeping with. "Well, I don't think it can be possible, but I'll take a test just to shut you up."

Jo nodded, "Okay as soon as your stomach is settled get out of bed and meet me in the bathroom. I'm going to get the test set up."

Deanna just groaned in response. Where the hell was Sam when she needed him? Sam could talk some sense into these people. She took a deep breath and willed her stomach to settle so that she could get up and get this whole thing over with. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and cursed her way to the bathroom.

As soon as she was inside Jo was pushing a test into her hand. "Here, pull your pants down and sit on the toilet."

Deanna's eyebrow rose, "Getting a little fresh, aren't we?"

"You can pee on the stick or you can pee in a cup and we can dunk the stick in it…it's your choice."

"What's the matter with you anyway?" Deanna asked, "Somebody steal your sense of humor?"

"I just don't find this particular situation very funny. Now, hurry up and pee."

"Pushy, pushy. Never thought your mother was going to turn out to be the nice one…" Deanna didn't know how to get through a difficult situation like this without laughing it off. It was just her personality to make light of tough situations. She sighed, following the instructions on the box and peeing for five seconds in mid-stream. Then she pulled it out and finished using the toilet. Once you start it's a bitch to stop.

Jo reached out her hand to take the test strip but Deanna pulled it back.

"Dude, it's got pee on it. You really want to handle that?"

Jo shrugged, "I can wash my hands afterwards. I don't think it'll kill me."

"Damn girl, you've got more sass than me." Not that Deanna ever planned on admitting that she was sassy.

Jo wiped the outside of the test strip and set it down on the countertop. "Gotta wait two minutes."

"What's supposed to happen?"

"If it's positive there will be two lines and if it's negative then it'll just stay with the one line."

Deanna felt awkward finishing up on the toilet with Jo standing there, but it sure beat talking. So, she wiped, flushed and then pulled up her panties and her pants. She stretched out her muscles when she got up, running a hand over the back of her neck to soothe the tension there and to give her a distraction. "Well, this is awkward."

"It doesn't need to be. You don't need to be so uncomfortable around me." Jo shrugged. "Nothing to get bent out of shape over. So we had a few moments that led to…well, nothing. I know you're uncomfortable about what happened, I also know you're angry with me, and I'm sorry about that. But, I like to think that we can get past that. I mean, for crying out loud, you're more stubborn than a man."

Deanna sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Not the first time I've been told that."

Jo smiled, "I think it's been two minutes…you ready?"

Deanna shrugged, "I don't know."

"You want me to look first?"

"Sure."

Jo picked up the strip and studied it. She drew in a breath, "Um…Deanna…"

Deanna groaned. She moved towards the other girl and looked over her shoulder. Instinctively Deanna's head fell onto Jo's shoulder. That was all that Deanna could take. She picked up her head, turned on her heel and left the room.

Jo tried to catch her before she left, but Deanna beat her to it.

Deanna ran straight through the bar, past Ellen, Ash and Sam and right to the car. Sam looked up with concern on his face. He looked over at Jo, who had just walked into the room with a frown on her face, and asked "what happened? Did you two have another fight?"

Jo shook her head. She was still holding that test strip and she didn't want to make it too obvious, so she slipped it up her sleeve and just frowned at Sam. "No, she just…she got some news…"

Sam's brow furrowed, confused, "What kind of news?" He looked back at Ellen just in time to watch her and Jo exchange a look. Jo nodded and Ellen frowned. Sam wanted to ask what the hell was going on, but he was more concerned about where Deanna was going. He sighed and ran after his sister, out to the car. He opened the passenger door and looked in at her. She was sitting there in the driver's seat, with a grumpy look on her face. "Dee, what's going on?"

Deanna sighed, "Go get the bags. We're leaving."

"No. Come on. We just go there last night, we can't leave. Besides that, you're sick."

"I'm not sick."

Sam's eyebrow rose, "What? You've been sick for two weeks. I've been pulling my hair out trying to figure out how to help you. It's why we came here in the first place."

She just looked at him.

"Look, I'm sorry if you and Jo had another fight. You're two very stubborn girls and you haven't been feeling well…it makes sense to me…but you'll work through it."

Deanna rolled her eyes, "I'm only going to say this one more time, so listen carefully. Go get the bags and get in the car. I will be pulling out of this parking lot in exactly five minutes whether your ass is seated in the passenger seat or not."

Sam wanted to argue with her, but he knew Deanna…she would do exactly what she just said she would do. So, he headed back inside, grabbed their bags and quickly said his apologies and thank yous to Ellen and Jo, before dropping the bags into the backseat and getting into the car.

"Cutting it close there Sammy, you were down to 35 seconds."

Sam sighed, "Why are you doing this? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing that you need to worry about." The hell it wasn't. She knew damn well she was lying right through her pearly whites, but she couldn't even consider the alternative. She pulled out of the Roadhouse parking lot and they were off.

"Shouldn't we call them and tell them that we aren't coming back?" Sam asked.

Deanna shot him an irritated look, "They'll figure it out."

Sam just huffed to himself, not even bothering to argue with her. There was no point in wasting his breath…you can't force Deanna to do things that she doesn't want to do. The woman was just about as stubborn as anyone could ever be. So, Sam just sighed and settled into his seat not knowing how long it would be before they stopped.

About an hour later Sam decided he could no longer take it anymore. "Pull the car over." They were the first words either of them had spoken since she started the car.

One of her eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"You heard me." Sam was pretty sure that the only thing that was keeping her stomach settled was the fact that she wanted to torture him. Even her stomach was stubborn as hell. "How are you still feeling good?"

Deanna shrugged, "It's the saltines. I'm about to stop and get a box as soon as I find a place."

Sam wondered why the crackers worked so well, but he was grateful for small favors…he guessed. "Why is it that I kind of wish you weren't feeling well right now?"

That was clearly the wrong thing to say out loud, because Deanna's head whipped around and he swore he could see steam shooting from her ears and fire coming out of her eyeballs. "What the fuck did you just say to me? You want me to be sick?! What the hell! I thought you loved me! That's one of the worst things anyone's ever said to me!"

Sam put up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it."

"I do?" She asked, "Because you sounded pretty damn serious." That did it though, she pulled the car over. She was so mad she didn't think she could even keep driving without killing them both…although she wasn't opposed to the idea of kicking him out of the car and driving over him a few times…

Sam bit his lip. He didn't want to say anything else to piss her off.

"Okay, out with it!"

"Out with what?" He asked.

"Whatever asshole thing you're about to say to me. Come on, you know you want to! You know you've got something bitchy that you'd love to say! This is you we're talking about here…queen of the bitches! I mean, for fuck's sake, you're the one who should've been born a chick. But, then God help me, there's no way that dude me could've ever dealt with that…you're fucking moody enough!"

Sam's mouth was hanging open. He'd never heard her say things like this before. "I'm the one who's bitchy?!"

She was close to reaching for his balls. "You know what, asshole, you're the reason I'm fucking like this right now, okay?!" And then, God help her, she started to cry.

"Uh oh." Sam muttered. "Dee, don't cry. You know I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

Deanna bit back her sobs and fanned herself…just like a chick…shaking her head, "Just shut up." She put the car back on the road and drove in silence until she found a convenience store and pulled in.

Sam fought the urge to say something. It appeared that he couldn't say anything right. But, he really hated the little hurt sounds that she kept making all the way to the little store.

She got out; slamming the door shut behind her, and went into the store. She was out a few minutes later with a bag. She opened the door, dropped her ass into her seat and pulled the crackers and the soda out of the bag. She opened the cap on the soda and then stuck the bottle between her thighs. Then she opened the box of crackers and pulled a sleeve out. She worked on that sleeve for what seemed like ten minutes before she sighed and looked over at Sam, "Could you at least do one nice thing and open these damn crackers for me?"

Sam took the crackers from her and opened them without much effort at all, while she mumbled on about Fort Knox. "Dee, I'm sorry." He said, handing the crackers to her. "I didn't mean to upset you. I hate to see you cry…"

Deanna shook her head, "I'm a big mess of emotions right now. Too much on my mind for me to think with a clear head. I probably over-reacted a bit. I'm sorry too."

Sam was sure to make eye contact with her, "I know something happened and I just really want to know what it was, I want to be here for you. I want to help you. You mean the world to me."

Deanna closed her eyes, trying to hold her tears back. She didn't want to be a blubbering mess. She knew she needed to tell him, but she didn't know how…she just knew she didn't want to be snotting all over the place when she did open up about it. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then she tried again, just to whine and look away.

Sam reached over and threaded his fingers with hers, "Baby, you can tell me anything."

One sob escaped before she regained control over herself. "I'm pregnant."

It was like the floor of the car dropped out from underneath Sam. He was pretty sure his heart actually stopped for a minute or two before his brain started to work again. "Pregnant?" His voice was two octaves higher than it usually was, "Are you sure?"

Deanna couldn't look at him. "I took a test."

"Just one?"

"Yeah." She said.

"And that's why you didn't want to stay there?" It was all making a hell of a lot more sense to Sam now that he knew the whole story.

She nodded, "What if they put two and two together? Besides that, I hadn't decided if I was going to tell you…"

Sam's eyes widened, "How exactly where you planning on hiding that from me? Don't you think I would've found out eventually?"

"If I kept it…"

He thought maybe he was trapped in a nightmare, "What?!"

She sighed, "It's not that I don't want to have your baby, Sam. I mean, hell, isn't that what women in love want more than anything? But, let's be objective about this…this child…could have serious birth defects and major health complications."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't deserve to live."

Deanna sighed. She really didn't want to get into the whole abortion debate right at that minute. "It's not like I would've made some rash decision. I would've thought long and hard about it."

"What's to think about?" Sam tried to put himself in her place and realized that it would be a lot tougher than what he had to deal with. He pulled her close to him, running his hands over her hair. "Baby, I love you and you love me. This is our chance to have something that I know we both want…a real family."

She looked up at him, "We already are a family. We're brother and sister!" She turned away then and whispered, "You're all I've ever really had in this whole world."

"I know that. It's the same here, Dee. But, things can be different now."

"Everyone's going to know. When the kid comes out with three heads it'll be a dead giveaway. We won't be able to keep this a secret anymore!"

"For one thing, the kid's not going to have three heads. And, for another thing, who the fuck cares what other people think? This is about us, not them. It doesn't matter what Ellen, Jo or Bobby think."

"What about the baby?" She asked, "We have to do what's right for the baby…" She kind of wanted to die at the thought of the whole thing. "This wasn't supposed to happen. This never should've happened…"

Sam bristled for a second and then just held her tighter. He could feel the teardrops on his neck before he knew she was even crying. "Shhh…baby…"

So many different emotions were running through her. She was terrified for their poor child, she was sad about all the complications that would most likely ensue, she was excited at the prospect of having his child and she was ashamed…she was ashamed that she'd gotten herself into this mess. For the first time since they'd decided to take their relationship to the next level she felt ashamed of herself for falling in love with her brother. "I'm older." She muttered, almost incoherently.

Sam was confused at first. "You're older? Wait, are you saying that because you're older you should've somehow known something would happen? Are you saying that you should've been the one to stop this thing between us?"

She pulled back enough to look at him, "Sammy…it's my job to take care of you…this is…this is permanent. We can't take this back. We can't undo this. Even if I did have an abortion, it would never erase what happened, it would still change us."

"Do you regret us, Dee?"

She shook her head, "No. I just regret that we can't have this…we can't be happy. We can't just be excited like a normal couple in love. Fuck! Why the hell can't I ever just be happy? Why do we have to be cursed? We lose mom, then dad…now we've made a life together…and they'll have to live with medical complications or – at the very least – social stigma. Don't you think the kid's going to wonder why they're daddy and their Uncle are the same person? Don't you think that might have an impact?"

Sam didn't have answers. He didn't know what to say to make this better. She was right about most of it…but she didn't have a right to be blaming herself for anything. "We did this…together. I'm a big boy; I can make my own decisions. I don't need my big sister to make allowances for me anymore. I appreciate that you've always got my back, and I love that with all my heart, but I'm not an innocent child who didn't have any control over my own choices…"

"The baby…he or she doesn't have a choice…he or she doesn't deserve this…"

"I understand where you're coming from. But, I think that before any decisions are made that we should get you to a doctor. You need the doctor to even verify that you're pregnant and then there are tests that they can do to make sure that the baby's okay."

She swallowed hard, "Yeah, we can do all of that. But, what if it's bad news?"

Sam gave her a firm nod, "Then we'll deal with that like we always do…together."

* * *

A/N: I didn't realize I had so much of this written before my hiatus. Originally I had written it and felt it was too dramatic, too intense and I actually started crying during the end. I've let it sit a long time and I now think it's exactly what I wanted it to be. I didn't want this to be a pregnancy fic that was all sunshine and roses. I hope you guys are alright with that. It won't be all gloom and doom, I promise!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time, but I hope you like it! :) I figured since I had Long, Long pretty much down to a couple chapters that I'd start working on this again!

* * *

Chapter 19

Sam let Deanna drive for a little while, knowing that the road would help relax her. The familiarity of trees passing them by and flipping other drivers off put Deanna right at home. After a little while, though, Sam asked her to pull in to a rather large convenience mart. "You go get crackers and ginger ale. I'm getting you another test or two."

Deanna wanted to snicker, wanted to ask him if he really wanted to go to the counter and ask for a pregnancy test, but she just didn't have any fight left in her and she just shrugged and walked off into the store.

Sam made a beeline for the counter. He put his hand down on the counter and waited for the man behind the counter to register that he should put down the newest issue of Busty Asian Beauties and pay attention to his customer.

"Oh, oh, what can I do for you?" The man licked his hand and slicked back his hair and then pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

Sam frowned. "I'd like a pregnancy test please."

One of the man's eyebrows rose, "What kind would you like. We've got ones with lines, ones with the plus sign thingy and then there are the ones with the words…"

Sam rolled his eyes. He didn't know what kind of test he wanted, how the hell should he know anything about this. "Just give me one of everything…and one of those magazines you have there."

The man smiled, "You must be really scared you're pregnant." He muttered.

Sam folded his arms over his chest, "They're not for me! They're for my sister!"

The man nodded at him, "Oh yeah, okay."

"Thanks a bunch Sam," Deanna muttered as she put her crackers and soda up on the counter. "We're together." She noticed how the man was looking at her peculiarly and she frantically waved her hand in midair, "Not like that. We…we're going to pay together. Sheesh…you have a dirty mind…" It didn't matter if it was all true, he didn't need to know that.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Sometimes he couldn't help but find her hilarious. It hadn't gotten easier once they started their relationship; it only made her more endearing to him. He let Deanna pay, knowing how she really needed to feel like she was in control of something, but he carried the bags out to the car. She has happy to let him do the carrying. As far as she was concerned he could carry the baby too!

"What the hell was that about? That moron actually thought the tests were for you?" She asked, incredulously. She reached inside one of the bags and pulled out the Busty Asian Beauties issues, "Thanks for looking out for me, Sammy. You know how I feel about my skin mags!"

Sam shook his head, "You're so vulgar."

"You love me."

"You're in better mood. How you feeling?"

"Better now that I have my mag!" She opened up to the centerfold, "You see the rack on this babe?!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Should've bought you a beefcake magazine…"

She laughed, "Is little Sammy getting insecure all the sudden? You afraid I'll no longer be into your shlong?! Well, sweet cheeks, I don't think you have anything to worry about." It wasn't like she was in the mood for sex or anything, but she did have to admit that he had all the right parts to send her off into orgasmic pleasure. But, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy a good set of titties, right? She didn't have to give up everything that she used to like just because she'd come to a bunch of realizations about herself…did she? "I can still like boobs, right Sammy?"

Sam laughed, "It looks that way, Dee." He reached his hand over and slid it onto her thigh, "But, as long as at the end of the day you're still looking at me, then I guess it's all good. I don't really think you like girls, it's just become a habit of yours, but if you want to look at a bunch of naked breasts, then who am I to stop you?"

"You're only saying that because you enjoy looking too!"

Sam shook his head, "Of course I don't. Why would I want to look at any of these other women when I have you?"

Deanna reached over to pinch his cheek, "Look at how cute you are."

"I've been saying that for years."

Deanna rolled her eyes. "Don't ruin the moment."

"We're having a moment?"

"Maybe." Then she settled into her seat, turned the key and peeled out of that little piece of crap mart, "Then again, maybe not!"

* * *

When they got to the nearest motel Sam unloaded the car and brought everything inside, while Deanna changed into a pair of Sam's sweatpants. The pants were about two feet too long on her so she rolled up the bottoms of the legs and rolled down the waistband. Her Zeppelin t-shirt was actually the right size for her petite frame.

"You look ridiculous in those sweats." Sam replied with a laugh. He actually thought she looked cute as hell, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing that. There was also something about having her in his clothes that just did something to her. "You wearing undies under them?"

Deanna rolled her eyes, "Why? Does the thought of my naked ass in your pants do something for you?"

Sam's eyebrow shot up in response, "Hell yeah it does."

She smiled, "Well then I guess you'll never know."

"I could find out if I tried."

She feigned surprise "Oh really?" She knew he was right but she sure as hell was never going to admit that to him.

He almost laughed at the look on her face. He knew when she was full of shit…and she was totally and completely full of it in that moment. "Yeah Dee." He went to her, pulling her body into his arms, placing soft kisses to her neck, "You have this spot on your neck…" he kissed just below her ear, "that always makes you moan."

She smiled secretly and pushed him away, "Nope, not gonna happen." She climbed into her bed, letting her head fall back with a sigh. "Too tired."

He shook his head, "You want some ginger ale and crackers by the bed in case you need them when you wake up?"

She opened her eyes and studied his face, "Sometimes you can be real sweet, you know that?"

He shrugged, "It's not like I'm putting on a show here or something. I love you, Dee."

She pulled back the blankets, "Why don't you join me."

He smiled, nodded and moved towards her bed. She slipped over to the inside so that he could get in beside her. Once he was in the bed, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she dropped her head down onto his chest.

She gently rubbed her hand over his big, beefy chest. "I like your chest better than any of those girls, Sam. Just thought you should know that."

He smiled, "Thank you."

She looked up into his eyes, "No, thank you."

"For what?"

"Being there for me."

He looked at her with confusion, "What else would I do, Dee? Did you think I'd run off and abandon you? I could never do something like that. For one thing you're my sister, but more than that you're the love of my life. You mean everything to me. I could never leave you." His hand came to rest over the slight bump of their baby. "I will always be here for you…and our baby."

And then she started to cry. Stupid hormones. "God, I hate crying." She said through her tears.

Sam pulled her in closer, "It's okay Dee, I've got you."

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. The loving look in his eyes tugged at her heart, made her feel safe and protected. Damn him for making her get all weak-kneed like he always did. She leaned in close to him placing her lips softly against his.

He responded to her with a gentle kiss in return.

She wasn't even remotely satisfied with this kiss, so the deepened it, slipping her tongue into his mouth and taking the time to map out every spot inside that hot mouth of his. She wanted him more than she ever had and it was a bit unnerving.

Sam shifted them further down onto the bed, trying to make them both more comfortable. He reached out to stroke her face, wiping the remnants of her tears away.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips. It was sometimes hard for her to say. She was the big sister, after all, and she also had a hard time letting people in.

His hand slid down her back, gently rubbing soothing circles, feeling her body relaxing against him. "I want to show you how much I love you, Dee, if that's okay."

She nodded, "Yes Sam, make love to me." God, what a girl she was turning out to be. But, unfortunately, given her current delicate condition, she definitely couldn't deny that she was a girl. It was a difficult thing to accept but knowing that she had Sam at her side made it a bit easier.

He quickly had that Zeppelin shirt off and on the floor beside the bed. He smiled when he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra. "Hmm…nice."

She freaking blushed…damn him again…and looked away.

"It's okay Dee, nothing to be shy about. You're beautiful." If Sam knew nothing he knew that his sister was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. He knew she'd be beautiful if she had been born a man…but he was grateful for the breasts and vagina…he just wasn't going to inform her of that fact. So, he just bent down and captured a nipple between his lips. She nearly gasped in surprised pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him for dear life. Her nipples were so sensitive and he was making her absolutely bonkers. "Yeah Sam. Feels so good."

He moved to the other nipple, lightly biting at it and then licking at the wound, his other hand gently tweaking at the freshly abandoned nipple. He savored her, cherished her. He wanted to make her see that she was just as beautiful to him as she was before…maybe more. Knowing that she was carrying the evidence of their love in her womb only helped to enhance his feelings and his attraction for her.

Once he had her panting and nearly begging he moved his hands down to slowly slide those sweats down her hips and thighs and off onto the floor. He had been right the whole time; she hadn't been wearing underwear. He groaned internally, seeing her naked sex.

Sam wanted inside immediately, but he knew he needed to be careful. He needed to be gentle and take things slowly. It wasn't just the fact that she was pregnant, but she was vulnerable and insecure.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one naked here." She muttered. Seeing him naked was half the fun of sex, after all.

He smiled as he slipped his shirt off over his head.

She reached over and ran her hands over that hard chest and washboard stomach. "God Sammy, who knew you'd get to be so sexy."

He laughed.

She bent her head and took one of his nipples into her mouth. He nearly hit the ceiling. She'd played with them before…with her hands…but she'd never done this. He never could've imagined that he was a nipple man. Shit, that felt incredible.

The way he was moaning had her dripping wet. She wrapped her leg around his hip and began to slowly grind against him. She could feel the evidence of his desire through his jeans and wished that he was wearing much less clothing. She needed that cock inside of her.

He was tempted to just unhook his pants and whip it out, he just wanted to be inside of her so badly, but he didn't think that was terribly romantic. He kissed her passionately a couple more times and then removed his jeans, throwing them to the floor.

She rolled her eyes. He was still wearing his boxer-briefs. He looked hot as hell in them, that wasn't a question, but he was still wearing too much clothing for her taste. She did love how his cock looked hard enough to break right through the fabric. She reached her hand down and rubbed that erection through his underwear.

His breathing hitched. God he wanted her. "Shit. Deanna, you make me go crazy."

She smiled, loving the power she had in that moment. With his nipple in her mouth, she pushed those boxer-briefs down his legs and off his body. At the sight of his huge cock she nearly screamed out in excitement; it had been far too long since they'd last been together like this.

He wanted to take his time with her. Instead he found himself sliding two fingers into her opening in necessity. He wasn't about to just ram himself in there. No fucking way.

His fingers felt good, but it was a reminder that it had been a while for them. She was insanely tight and she became nervous that it was going to hurt.

He kissed her softly, recognizing the fear in her eyes. It was something he'd come to learn. Because Deanna rarely used to voice any emotions other than cockiness he got accustomed to recognizing the emotions on her face and in her eyes. He whispered by her ear, "It's okay, baby, I'm not going to hurt you."

She hated her weaknesses…they were…well, they were weaknesses. She'd grown up believing that she had to hide things like that, had to be as tough as possible; had to be the boy she knew her father really wished she had been.

He continued to slowly slide his big fingers in and out of her, hooking his fingers so they'd rub against her g-spot and help to relax her. A few minutes and about four moans later, he could feel her body relaxing against him. "That's right. Do you want lube?"

She shook her head. She was pretty sure she was wet enough. She just needed him to do it before she chickened the hell out. The sight of Sam Winchester's dick was enough to instill fear in practically anyone with holes he planned to stick it into. "I'm ready." She whispered.

He looked into her eyes, rubbing gently at her cheek. She did seem a lot more relaxed, but he could tell she was still a little worried. "Okay, but you tell me if anything hurts." He wasn't in the mood to ruin all their progress by hurting her or scaring her. There was a time to be rough and dirty…this was not that time. He didn't know if he and Deanna would ever have a time like that but he hoped they would. He just needed to get her to that kind of place.

She nodded in agreement. She was just going to stay relaxed and let him take her. She needed him, needed to feel his love and needed to feel close to him. She just really needed to know that everything was going to be alright.

He positioned himself and slid in slowly. He watched her face as he took his time, making sure she didn't look like she was freaking out or in pain. Seeing nothing but contentedness there he fully sheathed himself inside of her. He caught her eyes once he was inside and she seemed to let out the breath she'd been holding. She nodded at him, flashing him the thumbs up.

He started to move. It was slow at first, working her into it, feeling her tight muscles all around him, milking him slowly. God, she felt good. It was almost too good. His eyes closed as he gripped her butt cheeks in his hands and pulled her even closer to him, burying himself as deeply into her as physically possible.

She let out a moan of pleasure. She was starting to get into this. She was horny as hell and he had worked himself in there so perfectly. She wasn't nervous anymore; she was just enjoying the hell out of it. "Yeah Sammy…please…"

He knew he wasn't going to last. It'd been so long since he'd been with her; there wasn't much he could do. He wanted to be able to hold out until he was able to give her the pleasure she needed, so he reached down and rubbed her clit with his first two fingers. She nearly screamed out in pleasure, it felt so amazing. She didn't touch herself so it had been a ridiculously long time since she'd gotten off, so she knew it wouldn't take much. Her thighs tightened around Sam's waist, pushing him in deeper, faster and harder as he continued to rub her clit. Within a couple of minutes she threw her head back, her back arched off the bed and she let out a very contented scream, the walls of her vagina contracting all around him.

Her eyes closed and her breathing was ragged. That had been amazing. She buried her face in his neck, letting her body come down from the high. It only took him about three more thrusts for him to explode within her with a grunt.

They held onto each other. He pulled himself from her slowly, breathing heavily. He was careful to lay her down gently on the bed, hoping he hadn't hurt her or done any damage in his own lust filled haze. "You okay?"

She smiled, her eyes still closed. She sighed happily, "I'm amazing."

"Yes you are." He told her with a smile and a soft kiss to her plump and pouty lips. "I love your lips…so fucking kissable." He didn't mention what else those lips were perfect for…he wasn't pushing things.

He got up and went to the bathroom for a towel. He cleaned them both up and then tossed it over the side of the bed. He pulled her close, "You want to sleep for a while?" It was early evening but he knew she was tired. Between the shock of the news, their intense conversation, driving for a couple hours and then the sex…it was a wonder she was still awake.

She nodded. "Tired."

He smiled. She looked so soft, innocent and sweet like this. He really, really wanted to stay there and hold her. "You mind if I join you?"

"No. I'd love it actually." She managed to open her eyes slightly and smile at him.

He nodded, "Your wish is my command." He pulled her into his arms and settled them in comfortably on the bed. His hand reached out to the almost completely unnoticeable baby bump and rubbed slowly. "I love this baby already."

One tear slid slowly down her cheek. She was too tired to fight with him or even deal with what she was feeling, so she just wiped it away and buried herself further into his chest, letting herself fall into a blissful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated this sooner! It's been such a long time! But, I want to dedicate this chapter to RogueStorm84...thanks for motivating me to work on this. It's amazing how it just kind of started flowing once I started writing! :)

On my first edit of this chapter I found that I wrote 'Dean' instead of 'Deanna', I hope I didn't mess up and do it again. I hope I caught all my mistakes...at least the major ones anyway!

* * *

Chapter 20

Sam lay awake for a good hour, just watching her sleep. In her sleep her face reflected emotions that Sam rarely got to see. He saw the innocence of a child who was forced to grow up way too soon and the beauty and grace of a woman who deeply wanted to be a woman as much as she tried to fight against it. He hated their father for what he did to her. Not only had he given her complexes, but he'd forced her to take care of him and to grow up too soon. She should've had a mother figure in her life to teach her how to be a girl. She deserved a real home, a real house to grow up and a school where she could make friends that would've lasted her.

He gently tucked her hair back behind her ear, his fingers merely whispers of the touches he longed to give her. He didn't know what their next move would be. What should they do? He knew that she needed to see a doctor, needed to make sure that everything was alright. Hell, they still didn't have a doctor's confirmation of her pregnancy. And what would happen in testing? Would they discover that the child was a product of incest? Didn't doctors have to report that kind of crap for legal reasons?

He knew the cards were stacked against them. The chances of them having a healthy baby weren't so hot. And the chances of them having a baby whose life wasn't affected by the social ramifications of their relationship were slim to none. If the baby did end up being born healthy then what would they tell it? How would they explain it to the kid once they were old enough to understand genetics and family trees? All they had was a pile of questions and no shovel.

Eventually, Sam's tired mind found rest and he fell off to sleep.

* * *

Things started off like they normally did in the morning; with Deanna puking her guts up. She loved morning sickness, it was her favorite! She groaned against the porcelain, praying for life to return to normal.

Deanna loved Sam and she knew she'd love their child…but there was a big part of her that didn't want to love the child. She kind of just wished she could snap her fingers and have the whole thing be different. She didn't want to be pregnant and she certainly didn't want to have her brother's baby.

"Here Dee." Sam said, handing her a cold washcloth and a bottle of water.

Deanna took both gratefully. She was glad she wasn't alone in the situation. "Thanks Sam." She whispered.

Sam got down on the floor beside her and pulled her back against his chest. He laid the cold, wet washcloth over her forehead.

She took the cloth and lightly rubbed it over her entire face, finding the cold to somehow ease the nausea a little bit. Whatever worked.

Sam kissed the top of her dirty blonde head and said, "So this is real, isn't it?"

Deanna grunted, "Yeah. I think so."

"We need to figure out our next move."

Deanna shook her head from side to side, "Stay here. Want to curl up in bed and sleep until the baby's born."

Sam smiled, "You'll start to feel better eventually."

"Yeah." She muttered. "In about seven months."

Sam smiled, "I bet you'll start feeling better within the next few weeks. But, the only way to know for sure would be for you to see a doctor."

She groaned. She didn't want to pay money for some quack to tell her what she already knew…that she had Sam's bun in her oven. "I don't need some whack job getting all touchy feely and trying to look at my junk."

Sam snickered, "You don't have junk, Dee. You're a girl…you have girl parts…and they're quite beautiful. But, unfortunately, the only way he's going to be able to check to make sure that everything's okay is to do an exam."

"He? Why the hell would I want to go see a man gyno? Why would men want to do that job anyway? Perverts."

Sam smiled. He kind of always wondered about that too. That didn't make the top ten list of prospective career choices on career day. "I don't care if the doctor is male or female; I just want you to see someone. Look, I know you won't like this idea, but I bet that Ellen knows someone we could see. We could get a doctor nearby and stay at the Roadhouse for a while."

Deanna glared up at Sam, "Have you lost your fucking mind? I am not going back there."

Sam sighed, "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't."

"I'll give you ten!" She was exasperated, "For one thing…it's the Roadhouse. It's hunter territory. Do you want to deal with a bunch of old hunters getting all up in our business? And for another thing...We're brother and sister, Sam. We don't want Ellen and Jo to know we've been doing the nasty with each other." She took a breath, "Oh, then there's the fact that being around Jo makes me uncomfortable. Do I need to go on? I don't want to go back there. I agree that having an older female figure who had a child before might be to my best advantage, but I'm sure I can figure out what to do without her."

"Okay, well then what's your idea? Where do you want to go?"

Deanna shrugged, "I think we should just camp out here."

"In the motel? You want to stay in the same motel for seven months? That'll be cozy. Are we going to eat take-out the entire time too? Then what? We have the baby and then what? We just start traveling all over the country and killing monsters with a baby on our hip?"

She sighed, "No, obviously not. I don't know what we'll do after. I don't know if they'll be an after. We don't even know if the baby's healthy."

"I think this is the main thing, isn't it? You're worried about getting too attached because something bad might happen. And you're also worried about other people finding out in case the kid comes out with two heads and there's only one explanation."

She just shrugged, completely giving herself away.

Sam kissed over the shell of her ear and whispered, "Baby, you and me…this is forever. I don't care what people think. I don't care if someone knows and then it doesn't work out. It's worth it to me just to have you in my life like this."

Tears pooled in her eyes and she was really glad that she had her back to him, because she didn't want him to see the emotion in her eyes.

He wasn't stupid. He knew. He stroked over her arms, "I love you. I don't know why you can't get that through your head, Dee. I'm not going anywhere, no matter what."

"You could have so much more…"

"No. There isn't more for me. You're it, Dee. You're my life, my everything. You're the only person I have left in the whole world and that's okay with me. I don't need anyone else."

"You don't mean that." She hated when she got insecure like this. She wished that the pregnancy wasn't bringing out all her stupid emotions. She wanted to put her walls back up and pretend to be okay like she usually did.

"Shh." He hushed. "Stop talking like that. You don't get to tell me how I feel or think. I know what I mean and that's what I mean. I love you with all that I am and all that I have. If we weren't brother and sister I'd ask you to marry me."

She gasped and started to cry again. "Damn you. Quit making me cry."

He smiled. "It's because you love me."

"It's because of the baby, dipshit." She smiled, "And because I love you."

He smiled against her neck. He was pretty sure that if he got any happier he'd burst.

She ran her hand over the hand that was currently resting over her left arm, "Hey, do you think you could help me up?"

"You don't want to sit on this floor forever?"

She groaned, "Definitely. The stone is hurting my ass."

Sam laughed. "Okay baby." He helped her to her feet, slowly, knowing that sudden movements might not help her stomach. "How are you feeling? You want some crackers? Maybe some real food?"

She wrapped her hand around her stomach, instinctively. "I know I should, but the idea isn't at all appealing."

"Okay, let's start with crackers. You need to get something into your stomach." He helped her back to the bed, where she sat down and he handed her a sleeve of crackers and a bottle of ginger ale.

* * *

She did start to feel better after getting something in her stomach. She looked up at Sam with a tentative smile, "Hey, I need a shower…do you think you could help me?"

He smiled brightly, "Not a problem. I would be glad to help you out."

"You're a prince."

He laughed.

He wrapped his arm around her and they headed back to the bathroom. She seemed a little stronger this time around.

They stripped out of their clothes and stood there looking at each other.

"I'm never going to stop being amazed by how beautiful you are."

She blushed.

He smiled. He turned the faucet on so that the water could get warm. He saw her shivering and pulled her close, "You cold?"

She nodded.

"Let me warm you up." He whispered. The huskiness of his baritone voice shot right to her center. He kissed over her bare shoulders and neck while his hands rubbed all over her body, causing a heat and tingling sensation to shoot down her spine.

When he bent down to kiss her they both got lost in the kiss. It was warm, passionate and full of every emotion that Deanna had a hard time voicing out loud. It spoke of vulnerability, fear and yearning. The kiss expressed their unending love and devotion to each other.

His tongue tickled against the seam of her plump lips and she gasped as they opened and his tongue was allowed entrance to her mouth. His tongue did things to her mouth that she hadn't known were possible. How was it possible for her to feel as though it had been years since they'd been together when they'd just made love the night before?

"You make me…desperate." She hadn't planned on letting that tidbit slip out of her mouth, but it escaped before she had a chance to reel it back in.

He smiled against her mouth, breathing in her air, "Hmmm….what are you desperate for, baby?"

She blushed, "You know."

"I wanna hear you say it." He husked.

She wasn't sure when an ordinary shower had turned so hot and risqué, but then again she was taking this shower with Sam Winchester… "Fuck." She moaned, "I'm desperate for your cock. Want it buried deep inside of me."

He moaned, moving her into the shower. He knew the water was plenty hot and there was so much heat between them right then that it didn't matter anyway.

He got her in safely and pressed her up against the wall of the shower. He peppered kisses over her neck, shoulders, ears, cheeks…and then his lips bent down to capture a nipple. It pebbled in the warm heat of his mouth, her body trembling in his arms. Her head tipped back and hands went into his hair.

She wanted more, she was desperate for it. The need to have, to love, to feel…it was all she could focus on. Nothing else mattered. Her hip rubbed erotically against the raging boner he was sporting and she moaned wantonly.

His mouth moved to the other nipple, lightly grazing it between his teeth.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned. Her body tensed up like a rubber band and she tightened her fingers in his hair as her body trembled and convulsed.

He pulled back to take in her appearance. Her hair was pressed damply against her face, her breathing was labored and her cheeks were red. "Baby…" He groaned, "Did you just come?"

She nodded, "I think so."

"That's so fucking hot." He wrapped her in his arms and lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall and encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. When he entered her there was no doubt in his mind that she'd come…she was sopping wet and completely ready for him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After much deliberation and debating…for days…they finally decided to go to Bobby's house. They knew the older hunter knew nothing about birthing babies, but he had an actual home, where they could stay and be safe. He was also close by to a hospital. There were many benefits to being there.

Sam had called him and had asked if they could come stay there for a while. Of course, Bobby being their only living father figure and lonely himself, had agreed. Sam had finally told him why they were coming…that Deanna was pregnant and they didn't know what their next move was. What Bobby didn't know was that Sam was the father and that they were in an incestuous relationship. Those were tidbits that they hoped to save for a later date…as far into the future as was humanly possible.

Deanna did not enjoy the trip much. She's driven some, trying to keep her mind off her troubles and her nausea, but there were many times that they either had to pull over or stop at a rest area. She needed a lot of breaks. Sometimes she just needed some fresh air and that would help.

They made sure to stock up on crackers, ginger ale, rice, bread and cheerios…which seemed to be things that she had an easier time keeping down. They had eventually taken the rest of those home pregnancy tests and they just confirmed what they already knew…she was definitely pregnant. Big shocker there.

* * *

The trip to Bobby's took them over two full days because they stopped and got rooms for the nights. He didn't want Deanna driving too much or sleeping in the cramped car. He wanted her to feel the best she could possibly feel and get the best sleep she could get.

When they pulled in to Bobby's Sam turned the key and they just sat there, staring at the house. Neither of them wanted to move from their comfortable leather seat. They were both a bit more scared than either of them wanted to admit.

Deanna actually cracked first. She sighed and reached over to pat Sam on the knee, "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any. We might as well go in and face the music."

Sam groaned.

"This was your idea." She pointed out. She'd wanted to stay right where they were. That had sounded fine to her.

"Okay, okay." He tried to reassure them both by saying, "Everything's going to be fine."

She just looked at him and then reached for the door handle.

He followed suit.

They both got out of the car and grabbed their packs from the back. Of course Sam carried both suitcases and his computer and Deanna carried the couple bags of food.

"Don't get that ginger ale." Sam told her. "I'll come back for it."

She wanted to argue with him and tell him that she was fully capable of carrying in a few cans of soda, but decided against it. Maybe he was right. Besides, she might as well let Sam take care of her as much as he wanted to. Why not? So, she just shrugged and made her way to the house.

Sam knocked on Bobby's door, his computer bag banging against it a couple of times in the process too.

Bobby came to the door with a disgruntled look on his face. "Come on in." He wasn't the most pleasant of people, but they both knew that he cared for them deeply.

Sam smiled and thanked him for letting them stay there.

"Nonsense." Bobby said. "Just don't be more trouble than you're worth."

Deanna chuckled, "Of course not, Bobby."

"And you…" Bobby turned to her, "You better be making an appointment to see a doctor ASAP!"

She smirked, "Yes Bobby."

Sam sighed, "I've been trying to get her to do that since I knew about it."

"And just what were you two idjits planning on doing until you decided to come stay here? Don't tell me you were gonna continue to traipse around the country with a baby in the back seat?"

Sam smiled again. Deanna just shrugged, "I don't know, but we'd have figured something out."

Bobby took the bags from Deanna's hands and took them to the kitchen. He came back out and directed them to have a seat on the couch.

Sam purposely kept his distance from Deanna.

"Okay, well, I made up the spare bedroom for you." He told Deanna. "Sam, you'll have to sleep on the couch."

Sam bit his lip. He didn't want to start arguing that he could stay in the room with her. Maybe that would be like holding up a neon sign. So, he just nodded and said, "That'll be fine, Bobby."

Deanna shrugged, "We share a motel room all the time."

"Only got one bed in there." Bobby explained.

Deanna looked like she was about to protest and Sam put his hand up, "The couch will be fine."

Bobby nodded. He studied Deanna, "You're skinny as a rail. You been eating?"

She shrugged, "Haven't been keeping a whole lot down. Brought some basics that I can seem to eat successfully."

Bobby frowned, "The doctor might be able to give you something for the nausea. You need to keep up your strength."

Sam gave Deanna a look and she rolled her eyes at him. "Don't even start with me, Sam."

Bobby swallowed before he asked, "So, how did this whole thing happen?"

Sam nearly choked. One of Deanna's eyebrows rose, "Um Bobby…that's a bit personal, don't you think? And, your parents surely must've taught you about the birds and the bees…"

Bobby glared at Deanna, "Very funny. Where's the father?"

She blanched, "He's around."

"Don't you think that son of a bitch should know about what he's done? You should call him up and have him come here…I'd love to meet him." There was a dangerous glint in Bobby's eyes that had them both swallowing their own bile back down.

Deanna cleared her throat, "It's not necessary."

"Sure it is."

She shook her head, "Nah."

The older man studied her and then asked, "You do know who the father is, don't you?"

Her mouth opened and then it closed again. She wasn't sure how she should play this. On one hand if she knew and she wasn't getting specific then he was going to go on and on about it. But, on the other hand, if she didn't know who the father was then that would get him off her back, while simultaneously make her look like a slut. And she'd been going around claiming to be a lesbian for years…

Sam decided to intervene. "Um…Bobby…that's a difficult subject for her. I think she'd rather not talk about it."

Bobby put up a hand, "Okay."

She let out the breath she'd been holding and sent Sam a silent thank you. She yawned, "Well, if you don't mind, I'd kind of like to go lay down for a while. We've done a lot of driving in the last couple of days."

Bobby nodded, "Good idea. Go get some rest."

She looked at Sam. She really wanted him to go with her. She didn't know how she was supposed to sleep without his arms around her.

Sam looked back at her, knowing what she wanted, but was unable to deliver. "Get a good nap, Dee. We'll see you when you wake up. I'll make you some rice for dinner. How does that sound?"

She nodded, "Okay Sam." And then she made her way up the stairs to her room.

Bobby looked back at Sam, "You look like you could use a beer."

Sam sighed, "Absolutely."

Bobby got up and got a couple beers out of the fridge and brought them back into the living room. He handed one to Sam. "So…" Bobby said, sitting back down and taking a long drink from his bottle. "This isn't something supernatural, is it? This was just a regular guy who knocked her up?"

Sam swallowed his mouthful of beer and hoped that it'd stay down. He nodded, "Yeah."

"I know it's none of my business or anything, but didn't she claim to like girls not too long ago?"

"Dee's changed a lot in the last few months."

"Clearly."

Sam frowned. "Look, the father thing…that's not something she wants to talk about."

"I just need to know…this wasn't rape, was it?"

Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise, "No. Why would you ask that?"

"I've always thought that girl was extra jumpy around men. Never thought she'd actually end up with one…you know?"

"Well, she's recently opened up to me about stuff from the past, but I don't think she's ever really been a lesbian. It's just something she did to earn dad's favor. She couldn't see that no matter how much she pretended to be a boy she wasn't going to turn into one."

"She did always try and win your daddy's love. Too bad she couldn't see that she had as much as he could give. John was a bastard and never knew how to love his kids the way he should." Bobby took a few more drinks, "Sorry to talk about your daddy like that."

Sam shrugged, "I don't care." And he really didn't. How could a father make his own daughter feel useless and unloved? How could he put his kids in the hands of rapists so he could run around the country chasing after revenge? Why couldn't he learn to get over his mom's death and start focusing on his own damn kids?

Bobby nodded. He knew what kind of man John Winchester had been. He didn't need Sam to open up about his feelings; he wasn't doing much to hide his distaste whatsoever. It wasn't Sam that Bobby was worried about either. Deanna had always been the emotional one…had always reminded Bobby more of Mary and that wasn't just because they were both girls. There was something innately in Deanna that just reminded him so much of Mary. John hadn't known or cared to try and have a good relationship with a daughter that reminded him of his late wife and who he couldn't relate to. It just broke Bobby's heart to see Deanna going through something like this without a mother or another female role model that she could turn to.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam walked into Deanna's new bedroom, carrying a tray with rice, ginger ale, and some fruit. He didn't know how she was going to do with the fruit, but he knew she needed some vitamins.

She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up. Her stomach felt empty and a little funky, but she wasn't feeling the urge to run to the bathroom so that was something. "Sam." His name was a happy whisper on her lips.

He smiled, "Did you sleep well, baby?"

She nodded, "Surprisingly, I did. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep without you, but I guess I was pretty pooped."

He placed the tray over her lap and said, "I brought up some grapes and oranges because I feel like you should try them and see if you can't get some vitamins in you."

She shrugged, "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

He sat down beside her, "That's okay. All you can do is try."

She looked up at his face, "Did he give you the third degree after I went to sleep?"

Sam smiled, "He had some questions, but it wasn't bad. I didn't have to reveal any deep dark secrets or anything."

"Oh good." She reached out for her spoon and scooped some of the plain white rice onto the spoon and brought it to her mouth.

He smiled, "Did I do alright?"

She laughed, "It's rice, Sam. It's pretty difficult to mess up."

He shrugged, "Oh, I'm sure I could manage it."

"Well, it's good. You did a good job. Thank you for making it for me."

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "It's the least I could do."

She ate another couple spoonfuls and smiled, "I feel pretty good right now. It's nice to not be starving or nauseous."

"Try not to jinx yourself."

"Yeah really." She muttered.

He reached out to run his hands through her hair, "I guess we're going to have to scale this whole thing back. I guess there won't be too much sex between now and after the baby comes."

She glared at Sam, "Oh hell no. With these raging hormones I'm going through…I'm going to need sex a lot…and you're going to be delivering. If we have to get in the fucking car and drive around to a dark alley…we're going to fucking have sex. Besides, Bobby's going to have to leave the house sometime. And there's always in the middle of the night. It could be fun to sneak around." She had a happy, faraway look in her eyes.

Sam found it nearly impossible to say anything to counter what she was saying. He didn't think it was going to be easy to sneak around, though. It wasn't like Bobby had a real happening social life. He pretty much stayed home unless there was a hunting situation going on that he needed to take care of.

"With any luck he'll need to help Rufus on a hunt."

"You think he'll leave us alone in the house?" Sam asked.

She shrugged, "I don't think he thinks we need a babysitter. We came for shelter. I don't think he wants to be up our asses all the time." She made a face, "Bad visual, sorry."

Sam groaned. It was a really bad visual. "I'd much rather picture you naked."

She laughed, "Well, that's a relief. I was worried there for a minute."

He just rolled his eyes, affectionately, at his sister.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: This is a bit shorter than the others, but I think it's pretty hot! Big uh oh at the end of this chapter ;)

* * *

Chapter 22

A couple of nights later, Deanna laid in bed unable to sleep. Her body was in full on horny mode…she just loved the mood swings. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but being in Bobby's house was proving to put a hitch in her giddy up.

She sighed to herself, her hands instinctively cupping her own breasts, her fingers working at the nipples, until they were hard little buds, standing at attention. She'd enjoyed it so much when Sam had brought her off from nipple stimulation that she wanted it again. She wondered if she could do it to herself, and was disappointed to find out that it just didn't seem to have the same effect on her.

Sam's touch did things to her that she was pretty damn sure weren't humanly possible. Sam was such an amazing and talented lover, not that she had any other men to compare him to. But, he was definitely far better than the chicks she'd been with. Being with other girls had left a lot to be desired, but she really didn't want to think about that at that moment. She wanted to think about Sam's hands all over her body.

She closed her eyes and tried her best to remember the feeling of his hot, hard and wet body pressed up against hers in the shower. She moaned softly as her hand traveled down to her soft folds. She split them with a finger and started rubbing at her clit. She was shocked to find out how quickly she was dripping wet. But, she shouldn't have been that surprised; thinking about Sam's huge cock slipping into her tiny hole was just about the fucking hottest thing in the whole damn world. "Shit." She moaned. She rolled her hips subconsciously, one hand pulling on her nipples while the other slipped into her tight opening. She was so wet, so horny that it should be illegal.

She brought herself off three times and was incredibly surprised when she still wasn't satisfied. This whole pregnancy thing was a pain in the ass. So, she sighed and tossed the covers aside. With dripping wet shorts she quietly made her way downstairs.

Sam's eyes popped open. He hadn't been able to sleep either. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted her gorgeous body. Apparently she was having issues sleeping as well…and judging by the dark look she was giving him, she was definitely in the mood.

He crooked his finger at her and she smiled. She went to the couch and he pulled her to him, hands on her waist. "You horny for me?"

She moaned into his ear as she straddled his hips. His hardness rubbed up against her center almost immediately and she gasped, "Looks like you're horny for me too."

"Oh yeah." Sam's voice was so husky against her ear that she trembled. "Want you so bad."

Her eyes closed and she started to move her hips, enjoying the friction. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. She thought she was going to come just from dry humping…she couldn't imagine how much better it was going to be.

Sam could smell the evidence of her arousal and it sent him into a whole different world. His hands found the waistband of her shorts and he slid them down her creamy, soft thighs. His calloused hands rubbed erotically over her ass cheeks, bringing her body even closer to him.

He slipped his hand to her opening, from behind, and was intensely surprised to find out just how wet she actually was. "Shit. I don't think you've ever been this wet before."

She bucked against his fingers, trying to drive them deeper inside of her, "Came three times before I gave up and came down here."

He groaned. "Shit, that's hot. Did you stick your little fingers in here? Did you do what I'm doing to you right now?" He added a second finger to her hole and pressed inside, angling towards her g-spot. He could feel the tremble in her body when he hit the spot.

She pulled the neck of his tee down and startled licking over his collar bone. "Oh yeah. Didn't feel as good when I did it though."

"You like my fingers better?"

She nodded.

"So hot, baby." He used his other hand to rub at the little nub, while slipping and sliding his fingers in and out of her very lubricated hole. "I want you so fucking bad. Want to slide my dick in there and shoot my load deep inside of you."

The dirty talk was her undoing and before she knew what was happening, she was falling apart once again, her whole body wracking with tremors. "Now, please! Please, Sam!" She begged. She wasn't sure how much more her body could take, but she was positive that she needed him, needed to feel him inside of her.

His mouth found hers and he drank her in, his hands in her hair as he pulled her even closer. They both worked to get his underwear down and off his body. His naked cock rubbed erotically against her ass and they both moaned. There was an incredibly dirty fleeting thought of being buried in that tiny ass. The growl that tore from his throat and into her mouth was probably one of the hottest things she'd ever heard.

Her hips moved on instinct and she found herself rubbing her entire sex over his hardness, needing him on her and within her. She wanted him in every hole, wanted all of him. She couldn't get enough.

He'd had all that he could take. He wrapped his right hand around his own cock as his left grasped handfuls of her hair, and he began to slide himself within her.

The feeling was almost too much for her. She'd come so many times already and was so incredibly sensitive, but she needed it. Her hips moved on their own, needing the friction, her body riding him as he held on to her for support. Her head tipped back and her mouth opened.

Yup, Sam could get used to this pregnancy thing if it was going to be like this. Shit. He could feel the walls of her vagina tightening up around him and milking him for all that it was worth. He wasn't going to last. He was going to blow. He closed his eyes and held his breath. He needed to focus on something else, anything else, if he wanted this intense feeling to last.

She dug her fingers into his shoulders. Her body felt stretched tightly, her muscles tense. And then just as quickly, she was coming apart, feeling the tension completely leave her body. The intensity of her orgasm surprised both of them. He could feel liquid seeping out and his eyes widened. He still hadn't allowed himself to come. He planned to take her again, but he didn't want to make a big mess on Bobby's couch.

Before he could do anything, she reached for his blanket and slipped it beneath them, just in case there was a mess. Then she looked up at him and her eyes darkened. A smile formed on her lips and she nodded, "More?"

He pinched the very base of his cock, the part of himself that was too long to fit all the way inside and held it tightly. The look in her eyes was enough to make him crazy. "Fuck. You're insatiable." It didn't matter that he was already planning on this; the look on her face did him in.

She started to move her hips again, not caring about how close he was, about how he was trying not to explode. "Need you, want you." It was her mantra, and she continued to moan and beg. She had a craving for cock and it wasn't going to go away until she was satisfied.

He growled and dug his fingers into her hips, holding on tightly, and thrust upwards into her. He wasn't going to let her do all the work this time, no thank you.

She licked her lips, loving it thoroughly when he took charge.

His breath hitched and he gasped. She wanted him to take control of her. She wanted him to completely ravage her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and shifted them around so that Deanna was lying down on the couch and he was on top of her.

She wrapped her thighs around his hips and begged for more. She wanted all that he had to offer.

He nipped at her bottom lip, panting. He slipped her shirt over her head, unable to believe that he'd let that small bit of fabric remain on her body as long as it had. His hands found her nipples and he tweaked and pinched them. He knew she was tender and overly sensitive because of the pregnancy, but he also knew that she loved having her nipples toyed with.

True to form, her back arched and he was driven even further into her. This caused her to moan.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged at her head, forcing it back so her neck was exposed for him. He bent down and lapped at that exposed flesh, his teeth nibbling and his tongue soothing the sting.

She loved the kissing and nibbling, but she wanted him to get the hell on with it already! She was horny beyond belief, desperate even. "Please!" She begged, "Want you…please…"

He loved hearing the evidence of her coming apart. He loved to hear her beg. "What do you want, baby?" There was a smirk on his face; he knew exactly what she wanted.

"You! Want you to fuck me hard and fast. Please." She tried to pull him even deeper with her thighs, watching as the mask fell off his face and it revealed just how fucking turned on he really was.

He reached around her body and gripped her ass cheeks in both hands, pulling her hips up off the couch, and began to pound into her…hard and fast, just the way she wanted it.

It was a grand total of five thrusts later and she was clenched up, gasping, holding on tightly, as she came undone all around him. It took him one more thrust inside of her tight, wet heat, before he started exploding within her with a grunt and a call of her names on his lips.

She buried her face in his neck, her fingers trailing in the hair at the nape of his neck. She was completely out of breath. "Uh…so…so good, so…pooped."

He laughed lightly, "I didn't think you'd ever get your fill. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

She smiled, "bitch."

"Jerk."

He reached for the slightly wet blanket and wrapped it all around them. Before either of them really knew what was happening, they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Deanna woke up a few hours later. The sun was shining and daylight was seeping into the windows. Shit. She had no idea how long they'd been asleep on the couch. She hit Sam, his weight like a ton of bricks on top of her. "Sam!" She was nearly hysterical. How had they let themselves fall asleep like this?

Sam's eyes opened. He wasn't sure what was going on. All he knew was that he was looking into his older sister's beautiful green eyes. He smiled.

"Sam." She whined. "We fell asleep. Get off me."

Sam shook his head to loosen the cobwebs. Huh? "What?"

She pushed at him, trying to get him off her. "We fell asleep. On Bobby's couch. It's morning… and you weigh a ton!"

"Shit!" He quickly moved off her body.

They reached for strewn clothing and quickly dressed.

"I'm sorry, Dee." Sam whispered. He was beyond upset that they could've blown their cover. "Do you think he knows?"

Deanna shrugged, she didn't have a clue. "I have no idea. Hopefully he's still asleep and doesn't know a thing." That was the best case scenario. She leaned in for a kiss. "And this isn't your fault. It was my raging hormones that brought me down here."

He smiled, "Well, I don't want him to know, but I can't say that I regret what happened."

She smiled back, she couldn't help it. "Me either. I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

He watched her head up the stairs. She was glowing, he couldn't deny it. His smile widened at the sight of her.

Someone cleared their throat.

Sam looked towards the sound, horrified. Bobby. Gulp, gulp. He was fully dressed and wearing his boots. How long had the man been up?

"You want some breakfast?" Bobby asked with unreadable eyes.

Sam's throat went dry and he was starting to feel a bit nauseous himself. What was the older hunter going to do to him?


End file.
